


La única razón para luchar en este mundo; Eres tu

by GemaRojaRubi_20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bebe Eruri, Bottom Levi, Embarazo, Erwin Alpha, F/M, Levi omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Top Erwin, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 57,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaRojaRubi_20/pseuds/GemaRojaRubi_20
Summary: Erwin Alfa, Levi Omega.La humanidad esta en tiempos dificiles, uno no sabe en quien puede confíar.Lo que si saben es que se tienen el uno al otro y desde hace unos años mantienen una relación de noviazgoPero...¿Qué pasaría si esa relación se viera puesta a prueba?¿Qué pasaría si Levi descubriera algo pero no puede decírselo a Erwin?¿Se lo dirá? O solamente lo mantendrá oculto por 8 meses más?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mucho gusto soy Rubi, es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom, por favor no sean tan malos conmigos, les prometo que tengo una buena historia planeada, porfavor denle una oportunidad!! Esta historia trata de omegaverse, si no saben que es, dejare una breve explicacion. Los que ya saben que es no es necesario leerlo, es lo tipico de siempre!.  
> Comentarios, observaciones, diganme de acuerdo? muchas gracias, ahora , a leer. 
> 
> Alfas  
> Son los que están en la cima de los tres géneros. El alfa, sea varón o mujer, tiene la capacidad de fecundar a un omega macho o hembra, debido a que cuentan con órganos sexuales masculinos, internos (en el caso de las alfa mujeres) o externos en los hombres alfa, es decir, el normal en ellos).  
> Otra característica de los alfa, está basada en los cánidos, trata de que poseen una especie de nudo o una protuberancia en la base de sus miembros, la cual se hincha dentro del omega una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que el alfa y el omega queden anudados durante un tiempo, dado que es imposible sacar el miembro en ese estado hasta que baja la inflamación. Esto les proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar al omega.  
> Ellos, al igual que los omega, cuentan con un periodo de celo, uno que ocurre cada seis meses y dura unas veinticuatro horas aproximadamente.  
> Ellos también cuentan con "La Voz", tiene diferentes nombres, pero muy similares como voz de mando, voz de alfa y derivados. El punto es que cuando hablan con esta voz, tienen una reacción de entera sumisión en los omega, e incluso en los beta o alfa más jóvenes o de menor poder.
> 
> Omegas
> 
> Tanto varones como hembras, poseen aparatos reproductores femeninos (útero y ovarios), y son perfectamente capaces de concebir siempre y cuando sean fecundados por un alfa y rara vez un beta. Es aquí donde por supuesto entra el MPREG (embarazo masculino) debido a que son altamente fértiles.  
> Sin embargo, los omega tienen una característica muy importante que son los celos que ocurren cada tres meses y dura tres días aproximadamente (el tiempo varía según los escritores) en los que sus niveles hormonales se disparan y se ven firmemente necesitados de buscar un alfa para "aparearse" con él. Ahí es cuando el lado Omega se libera, necesitan del apareamiento y sus feromonas informan de esto a los alfa o beta cercanos, también es aquí donde su fertilidad aumenta.  
> Los omega, al igual que los alfa, desprenden un olor muy característico que los permite identificarse entre sí, debido a las feromonas que expulsan. Es durante la época del celo donde estas aumentan de tal manera que el alfa es capaz de notar el celo en ellos. Al igual que los alfa, también expresan emociones con su olor.  
> Los omega varones sí tienen pene, ellos cuentan con su miembro que normalmente es ignorado ya que se enfoca más atención en el ano, debido a que es más sensible y por aquí es por donde mantienen relaciones sexuales.  
> Los omega segregan su propio lubricante, esto sirve para que no sientan una gran magnitud de dolor cuando son penetrados o el nudo del alfa se expande en su interior, aunque también es una zona muy erógena, que reacciona al más mínimo estímulo (dependiendo de la sensibilidad del omega).

Si antes le hubieran dicho a Levi lo que iba a suceder en unos meses, probablemente se hubiera reído tan fuerte que hubiera asustado a toda la Legión de Reconocimiento para después golpear a la persona y dejarlo en coma por mucho tiempo. 

Año 844

Isabel y Farlan habían muerto. No, no habían muerto, los habían asesinado los Titanes, la mayor amenaza de la humanidad, la pesadilla de todo niño y adulto. Muchos tenían suerte si llegaban a encontrarse con uno y salir con vida, y los que no, bueno, con un poco de suerte encontraban algún pedazo de su cuerpo. 

Después de haber matado al titan que le arrebato a sus dos mejores amigos, Juro seguir a Erwin Smith, a ayudarlo a acabar con los titanes y recuperar el mundo que les habían quitado, y por fin, ser libres. 

Y después de 3 años, cuando recién celebraban al nuevo comandante; Erwin Smith, Aquellos dos habían comenzado una relación de noviazgo ,sus citas consistían en noches sin dormir en la oficina del comandante, rellenando informes, bebiendo TÉ, y planeando una que otra nueva expedición, pero estaba bien, se sentía bien, porque eso era lo que a aquel par les gustaba, se sentían cómodos, se sentían bien el uno con el otro, y eso les daba una gran satisfacción, el poder contar con el otro sin dudarlo. 

-Bien, parece que ese fue el último, Gracias Levi, por ayudarme- Los labios del comandante esbozaron una sonrisa cálida y gentil, y Levi no pudo evitar sentirse feliz en el interior 

\- ¿¿A la próxima dime más temprano y así tendrás más tiempo para dormir, no es bueno que estés desvelándote todos los días sabes?? Ya no estás tan joven- Levi Frunció el ceño y recogió sus tazas de té vacías y las coloco en una bandeja dispuesto a llevárselas de ahí.

Erwin se río por lo bajo 

-Si tienes razón, me estoy haciendo viejo, y el mundo sigue igual, siento que no estoy marcando ninguna diferencia, tal vez mi sucesor llegue a hacer un gran avance cuando yo no esté- Erwin dijo y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a Levi, el pelinegro tuvo que girar su cuello hacia arriba para poder verlo a los ojos

El corazón de Levi se hizo pequeño, al pensar en el sólo hecho de no tener a Erwin cerca de él, no poder verlo más, escucharlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, pero más que nada, no poder seguirlo. 

-OYE, parece que el sueño está afectando tus neuronas, quien dijo algo sobre muerte y un nuevo comandante, no, tú no tienes derecho a morir dentro de 60 años cuando tú y yo estemos viejos y arrugados en una cabaña a lo lejos de todo esto, ¿entendido? – Levi se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta

-Entendido – Dijo Erwin abrazándolo por detrás, pasando sus manos por sus caderas y sujetando su pecho

-Bien – Levi volteó su cabeza y le dio un beso rápido -Ahora vamos a dormir de acuerdo? 

\- ¿Espera, ese es el único beso que me darás, de verdad? – Erwin dijo susurrando en su oído, con un tono triste.

El capitán se sonrojo y trato de apartarlo, pero este no lo dejo, sujeto sus muñecas y lo volteó rápidamente, para estampar sus labios en los suyos y dejarlo rápidamente sin aliento, después de unos 20 segundos de besos húmedos y apasionados, Erwin por fin lo dejo ir, para el deleite de sus ojos pudo apreciar a un Levi sonrojado, un poco despeinado y respirando agitadamente 

-Ahora sí, podemos ir a dormir- Dijo el comandante con una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a su habitación 

-Maldito Bastardo – 

Año 850

Al ir transcurriendo este nuevo año, viejos enemigos volvían 

De nuevo el titan colosal, que con una patada destruía por segunda vez la puerta de Trost, Levi se preguntaba si tenían algún propósito el hacerlo, o simplemente era diversión. 

Pero afortunadamente contaban con un nuevo aliado de la humanidad; Eren Jaeger

Quien, con el nuevo descubrimiento de ser capaz de transformarse en Titán, tapo con una roca el agujero causado en Trost.

Unos días después fue el juicio, donde se decidiría en que bando acabaría el chico adolescente

Por un lado, se encontraba la policía militar, quienes lo querían para hacer descubrimientos científicos

Se escuchaban muy seguros de si mismos, pero al ver sus caras podía distinguirse miedo y cobardía. 

Y por otro lado estaba la legión de Reconocimiento, quienes querían usar su capacidad de transformación para derrotar a los titanes. Y claro descubrir unas que otras cosas acerca de las nuevas habilidades de Eren  
Y así fue como Eren termino bajo el mando de Levi Ackerman, y su escuadrón especial. 

Junto con otros nuevos reclutas entre ellos estaban:  
Mikasa Ackerman: Alfa  
Armin Arlet: Beta  
Jean Kirstean: Alfa  
Krista Lenz: Beta  
Ymir : Alfa  
Reiner Braun: Alfa  
Bertolt Hoover: Alfa  
Sasha Braus: Omega  
Connie Springer: Beta 

Levi se despertó para encontrar el lado derecho de la cama vacío, Erwin siempre se despertaba más temprano y procuraba no hacer ruido, porque sabía que el pelinegro tenía el sueño muy ligero.

Se dio un baño rápido, se puso su uniforme y se fue al campo de batalla para entrenar un poco, ahí también se encontraban el escuadrón 104 entrenando, se podía ver a Sasha y Connie corriendo, mientras Sasha comía una patata, Annie y Reiner luchando, para rápidamente Annie ser la vencedora, Jean y Eren estaban discutiendo sobre quién sería el ganador en un combate de baile, siendo Pixis, Nile, y Zackly como participantes

“mocosos" pensó Levi

Mikasa y Armin podían visualizarse entrenando con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional, últimamente se habían vuelto muy buenos, Armin había demostrado ser más que un niño llorón y había estado preparándose para ser un gran soldado, lo mismo de Mikasa, aunque siempre estuviera pegada a Eren, pero bueno, lo mismo pasaba con él, junto con Erwin. 

-Leviiiiiii, te estaba buscando, que estás haciendo? ¿Estas ocupado? – Hange, su amiga Beta llegó sacándole de sus pensamientos y dándole un susto de muerte- Quiero que vengas a ver el nuevo experimento en el que…. –

-Mierda maldita cuatro ojos, casi me matas del susto –

-Valla pero que pensativo estas hoy? ¿Paso algo entre tú y Erwin? - Pregunto preocupada

-No sucede nada, y si sucediera no te diría nada, porque no sabrás guardar un secreto – Levi recordaba aquella vez que le había comentado a Hange cuando Erwin lo habia besado por primera vez y ella rápidamente se lo contó a Mike, Moblit y Nanaba, no les hablo como por 1 semana completa 

-Ahhh pero que malo eres conmigo- Dijo Hange poniendo su mano en la cabeza fingiendo sentirse lastimada por sus palabras – En fin, cambiando de tema, ¿como te sientes? ¿¿Tu calor llegará pronto no?? 

-Agh ni me lo recuerdes, es un dolor de cabeza tener que lidiar con eso- 

El calor de los omegas ocurría 1 vez cada 3 meses y duraba aproximadamente 3 días, en esos 3 días se concentraban únicamente en estar con su alfa y aparearse, aunque claro existen pastillas llamados supresores que les ayudaban a ocultar un poco su olor y no quedar embarazados, son caros en el mercado, pero por suerte Levi conocía a alguien del subterráneo que le conseguía los supresores a un buen precio, Farlan lo había ayudado a encontrarlo.

Tendría que ir hoy.

-Irás a ver a tu contacto del subterráneo? - Hange pregunto

-Si iré –

\- Es una pena, no me molestaría tener a un pequeño Levi corriendo por ahí- Hange río e hizo que algunos soldados que estaban cerca voltearan a verla

Levi recordó rápidamente como era la vida de las familias que vivían en el subterráneo, sin tener dinero para comida, mucho menos para medicamentos, como podían mantener a sus hijos, sin decir el miedo constante de tener a los titanes tratando de devorarte

¿Como le dices a un niño que si se acerca demasiado a ellos podría llegar a atraparlo para después ser devorado? Se imaginan el horror en sus rostros 

No, Levi quería que cuando llegará el día de tener hijos, fuera en un mundo libre de amenazas, libre de esos monstruos

“Se vale soñar” pensó 

-Cállate, nunca tendré hijos- fue lo único que respondió el chico más bajo secamente 

\- Una lástima, creo que Erwin y tu harían bebés hermosos- Los ojos de la científica se iluminaron imaginando a una niña con ojos Azules como el mar y cabello negro

\- Si claro – Termino la conversación y Levi se alejó a buscar un poco de TÉ, tendría que hacer un viaje hacia el subterráneo si quería conseguir los supresores antes de que terminara el día 

Lo odiaba, odiaba tener que volver al Lugar donde creció, el lugar donde murió su madre, donde conoció a Kenny y lo enseño a sobrevivir, donde conoció a Isabel y Farlan…  
Peroro también fue el lugar donde conoció a Erwin 

Donde él le dio una oportunidad para poder salir y ver el mundo exterior, una oportunidad para vivir.

Camino un par de minutos y llegó a una de las pequeñas casas que estaban cerca del burdel donde trabajaba su madre, lo recordaba muy bien, lo odiaba y tenía ganas de prenderle fuego, pero no podía hacer algo así, no cuando muchas mujeres se ganan la comida del día, haciendo ese trabajo. Tocó la puerta y un “Adelante" se escuchó 

Entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él

-Levi, me preguntaba cuando vendrías, ya tan rápido han pasado los 3 meses? - La chica de cabello castaño le sonrió mientras cortaba un poco de pan

-Hola Elena – Fue lo único que dijo

\- ¿Por favor toma asiento, quieres TÉ? – Elena se acercó a él y le ofreció un poco de pan

Levi miro al sofá, no demasiado confiado en que estuviera muy limpio y desinfectado, él sabía cómo era vivir en el subterráneo y siempre estaba lleno de mugre, por suerte él y sus amigos eran muy cuidadosos cuando se trataba de limpiar la casa 

-Estoy bien así, vengo por lo acordado- 

-Claro que sí, espérame – Elena se dirigió a su habitación y regreso unos segundos después – El contacto que me lo vende dice que llegaron estas nuevas al mercado hace unos días, cuestan la mitad del precio acordado, pero igual de efectivas, ten aquí tienes 4 pastillas – Elena le entregó un frasco que contenía exactamente 4 pastillas 

\- ¿Y estas seguras que son efectivas? No me molestaría pagarte más por las otras 

Levi no se sentía muy confiado, porque de repente cambiaban de medicamento, no se suponía que se estaban vendiendo bien 

-Créeme son igual, lamentablemente no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar las otras así que únicamente tengo estas, si no las quieres puedo conseguírtelas en una semana 

-Olvídalo, no tengo mucho tiempo – Le entregó el dinero y agarro el frasco con pastillas y lo guardo en su pantalón – Toma, es el mismo precio de siempre, así déjalo, gracias Elena 

-Gracias a ti, nos vemos en unos meses- Se despidieron y el chico salió y rápidamente volvió a la superficie 

Unos días después para ser precisos un viernes en la tarde, habían terminado de practicar con Eren su transformación de Titán, cuando Levi estaba pensando en tomar un baño, que se sintió más caliente de lo normal, pensó que era por el entrenamiento y no le tomó importancia y se dirigió al baño dispuesto a asearse.

No fue cuando salió que sintió su respiración un poco agitada y la boca seca

-Mierda, ya tan pronto. – susurro, solamente con su ropa interior encima, vio que tenía una ligera mancha en la parte trasera justamente donde estaba su agujero – me lleva la… 

Unos pasos se escucharon y la puerta se abrió, reconoció esos bellos ojos Azules y les lanzó una mirada suplicante 

\- ¿¿Que sucede?? ¿Todo está bien? -Pregunto el comandante acercándose a él, de repente se detuvo y sus fosas nasales se inundaron de un aroma delicioso que sabía que provenía de Levi y sólo de Levi – Maldita sea, hueles muy bien 

\- ¿¿Lo hago?? Se suponía que los supresores me ayudaría – camino hacia la cama para sentarse, comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado y teniendo al Alfa cerca no mejoraba la situación – estoy en celo

-Cierto ya pasaron 3 meses, de acuerdo, regreso enseguida- Erwin salió rápidamente de la habitación

Exactamente 30 minutos después regreso 

Sin decir ninguna palabra se quitó pasa botas y las hizo a un lado

Comenzó a quitarse lentamente la chaqueta y a desabotonarse la camisa blanca, sin perder de vista los bellos ojos color gris de su novio

Su pecho se miraba tan tentador, sus pectorales y sus abdominales lo volvían loco, siempre que los miraba parecieran la primera vez y lo volvían loco.

Levi tenía ganas de pasar sus manos y su lengua por encima de estos 

Atento a los pasos de su alfa, Continuó desabrochándose los cinturones, trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido pero sexy posible. 

Un sonoro

Ziiip

Se escucho en la habitación, era la bragueta del pantalón, cuando está fue completamente bajada, se quitó los pantalones para hacerlos a un lado con sus pies.

Bingo, el premio mayor

El pelinegro podía ver un gran bulto en la ropa interior del Rubio, tan sólo en imaginárselo se le hacía agua la boca, tan grande, tan duro, dentro de él, mientras golpeaba su punto dulce y lo hacía llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez.

-Arrodíllate- demandó su alfa y su omega felizmente obedeció 

\- Lo quieres no es así? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, el deseo de tenerlo en tu boca- 

\- Si lo quiero alfa- Gimió Levi

Erwin camino lentamente hacia él, hasta que tuvo la cara de su amante pegado a su gran bulto

Levi podía olerlo, podía oler el olor que desprendía su alfa, era un olor demandante, lleno de poder, lleno de excitación y eso a él le encantaba. 

Subió su mirada hacia ese par de ojos azules, solo para encontrarlos un poco más oscuros de lo normal, siempre era así, cuando Levi entraba en celo, le gustaba dominarlo y someterlo, pero eso era algo que a Levi le encantaba. 

\- ¿Qué estas esperando? - Le pregunto su alfa

El omega trago saliva, por alguna razón se encontraba sediento

Bajo la ultima prenda de vestir, y se encontró con lo que había estado deseando desde que vio a Erwin

La excitación de su amante lo golpeo en la cara, grueso y grande, como recordaba que era, lo sujeto en su mano, y lo tomo lentamente en su boca mientras miraba a su alfa a los ojos, gris y azul en una batalla.

Ahueco sus mejillas y tomo todo lo que pudo en su boca, mientras su novio lo sujeto del cabello lo escucho gemir y soltar una que otra maldición, sabía que le estaba gustando 

Levi era muy bueno en muchas cosas, matar titanes, acabar con la suciedad, pero en cuanto al sexo oral era otro nivel muy diferente. Erwin siempre lo adulaba y le decía que tenía una lengua y una boca experta. 

Continúo girando su lengua en contorno a la longitud de su alfa, lo sacaba y volvía a meter en su boca rápidamente mientras hacia unos sonidos de deleite total. Se notaba que Levi quería satisfacer a su alfa, y estaba dispuesto a sacarle hasta la última gota de semen.

Erwin estaba en el paraíso, miraba a su omega como sacaba y metía todo dentro de su boca, mientras lagrimas perladas salían de sus ojos para perderse junto a la saliva que Levi tenia en en su barbilla. 

No habían tenido sexo durante 1 mes completo, con todo lo que había estado sucediendo apenas y tenían tiempo para estar juntos, así que el celo de Levi no había podido llegar en el mejor momento posible

-Ya es suficiente, levántate- Erwin le ordeno, sujeto a su novio por su cabello y lo levanto rápidamente, el omega enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio y este lo beso en los labios hambrientamente. 

Mientras seguían besándose, el alfa camino hacia la cama y cayeron en esta mientras un rechinido se escuchaba por toda la habitación, Levi estaba encima de él.

Erwin con sus manos viajo desde la espalda hasta el trasero de su novio y lo sujeto, pudo escuchar como soltaba un gemido en su oído, sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-Erwin rápido- fue lo que dijo el pelinegro

No lo hizo esperar más, y con sus manos rasgo la única prenda que le quedaba y la tiro al suelo, su novio estaba a punto de protestar, pero no fue cuando introdujo un dedo dentro de él

Lo sintió temblar encima de él, estaba tan húmedo, tenia tantas ganas de pasar su lengua por ese agujero rosa y bien lubricado, pero eso para otro momento, ahora lo que más quería era estar dentro el lo más pronto posible.

No perdió mas tiempo y alineo su miembro, para después dar una estocada y sentir como las paredes de Levi lo enredaban.

Los dos amantes soltaron un sonoro gemido, Levi expulso chorros de semen en el pecho de su amante, mientras que Erwin lo sujetaba fuertemente hasta dejar marcas rojas en su cadera. 

-Eso fue rápido- Se burlo el alfa

-Cállate imbécil- Respondió Levi con la respiración agitada, segundos después Erwin comenzó a moverse, estaba tocando su punto dulce, y el pelinegro no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente, aun estaba sensible debido al reciente orgasmo que había sacudido a su cuerpo hace unos segundos atrás.

Los dos comenzaron a moverse al unisonó, mientras el miembro de Levi estaba atrapado entre ambos pechos recibiendo una exquisita fricción, sentía que podía llegar al orgasmo por segunda vez, Erwin comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y mientras más rápido iba más fuerte lo empujaba, mordía su cuello, dejando marcas en él que probablemente serian visibles al día siguiente, pero Levi no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera en lo delicioso que se sentía tener a su alfa dentro de él.

El rubio sujeto a su novio por las caderas y de un rápido movimiento lo puso debajo de él, continúo empujando sus caderas, mientras que escuchaba a su omega gritar por más.

Solo tardaron unos minutos mas y ambos se corrieron, Levi por segunda vez en esa ronda, y Erwin dentro de él. 

-Eso fue fantástico- Comento su alfa mientras le daba un beso en la frente de Levi aun sujetándolo por las caderas mientras esperaban unos segundos a que su nudo terminara. 

-Si, lo fue- Confirmo su pareja, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansado, y quería dormir un poco antes de continuar con el round 2. 

-Descansa un poco- Sugirió Erwin y Levi rápidamente le tomo la palabra, antes de quedarse dormido escucho a su alfa susurrarle al oído.

Te amo Levi.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por la espera, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Espero sea de su agrado💗

Pasaron 3 días, donde únicamente Levi se levanta de la cama para una sola cosa: Ir al baño

Fuera de eso se la pasaba con su Alfa, juntos, abrazados, besándose y claro complaciendose mutuamente

La tarea de un alfa cuando llegaba el calor de su omega consistía prácticamente en darle de comer y satisfacer todas sus necesidades sexuales, y Erwin era un experto en eso si de Levi se trataba.

Un martes por la mañana cuando Levi se sentía mejor y de buen humor decidió que era hora de Salir de su cueva del amor y tomar aire fresco, a si que , se puso su uniforme y salió a entrenar un poco

Entreno por unas 2 horas, junto con Mike , otro Alfa, quien estaba emparejado con Nanaba quien se miraba a lo lejos junto con los nuevos reclutas

El mas alto se burlo de él diciéndole cosas como “lento" o “ese es el mas fuerte de la Humanidad?” Ya que se encontraba un poco distraído, a lo que Levi solamente le saco el dedo de en medio y le dijo un amoroso ¨Vete a la mierda¨

Cuando terminaron de entrenar un soldado de nombre Louis los llamo a ambos y les dijo que Erwin los había solicitado en su oficina para un anuncio importante

Cuando llegaron vieron que Hange, Nanaba, Moblit junto con otros líderes de escuadrones ya estaban ahí

-Bien ya somos todos- Comento Erwin- Hace unos días mande una carta al Jefe Zacky pidiéndole una audiencia para discutir el problema sobre nuestros fondos, nos esta faltando dinero y no sabemos porque- Debajo de todo ese peinado y carácter perfecto, Levi sabia que Erwin estaba preocupado- Finalmente me han respondido y me piden que haga un viaje a la capital, será 1 semana. 

\- ¿No saben que es lo que lo puede estar causando? - Pregunto Nanaba

\- Es lo que vamos a discutir junto con la policía militar y las tropas estacionarias- el comandante agarro su chaqueta y se vistió con ella- ¿Tengo que partir ahora mismo, volveré en una semana, Mike, si es prudente pedírtelo, podrías acompañarme?

Levi se sentía un poco decepcionado que Erwin no lo hubiera solicitado a él para acompañarlo, pero supuso que apenas finalizando su ciclo de calor no quería exponerlo yendo a la capital donde otros alfas estuvieran ahí buscando a algún omega sin marcar, lo que Levi precisamente era. 

Mike asintió y después de darle un pequeño beso a Nanaba se dirigió a la puerta principal listo para partir, los demás se despidieron de Erwin y le desearon un buen viaje, únicamente quedaron los dos amantes en la habitación 

-Lamento tener que irme de repente, espero que tu calor este terminando, ¿como te sientes? - Sujeto su mano y le dio un pequeño beso, que fue un gesto demasiado tierno para Levi pero que nunca admitiría en voz alta 

\- Estoy bien – Dijo – que crees que este sucediendo? ¿Crees que alguien nos está robando los fondos? – Pregunto el capitán

\- Es lo más probable – Erwin dijo – Y con la próxima expedición a la vuelta de la esquina esos fondos son muy necesarios para nosotros, nos hacen falta caballos nuevos y raciones de comida – Suspiro pesadamente

Levi se sintió enfadado que este problema estuviera sucediendo junto antes de que ellos fueran a salir de los muros, esos cerdos de la capital nunca sabrían lo importante que es para ellos el estar fuera de las murallas y enfrentar a los titanes para poder acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, no claro que no, lo único que ellos hacen es sentarse todo el día, comer y comer hasta engordar para después ir a cagar y volver a empezar, que coincidencia, igual que los titanes ,

Levi río en el interior por tal comparación. 

\- De todas maneras, iré a resolverlo, Mike me acompañara así que no estaré sólo, ¿no te preocupes de acuerdo? – Continuó diciendo el comandante

-De acuerdo- Levi asintió - Cuídate de esos cerdos, eres demasiado para ellos, siempre lo has sido y ellos lo saben, no dudarán en aprovecharse de eso siempre que puedan- Tenía miedo, siempre que Erwin se marchaba a la capital, sabía que por su rango lo respetaban y admiraban pero siempre habría algún idiota que quisiera pasarse de listo sabiendo que Erwin no podría levantar la voz y hacer un escándalo si es que no quería perder su puesto como comandante, le había costado mucho llegar a donde estaba , no iba a tirar todo al precipicio. 

-Te refieres a que soy más guapo que todos ellos? – Le lanzó una mirada coqueta 

-Aggh no pongas en mi boca palabras que no dije – Levi puso los ojos en blanco

-No claro que no, en tu boca pongo otras cosas mejores o No? – El Rubio lo acerco a él mientras susurraba en su oído y su pequeño omega tembló ligeramente 

\- Ya basta, tienes que irte- Dijo Levi tratando de borrar aquellos pensamientos sucios que le estaban llegando a la mente. 

\- De acuerdo – Erwin se alejo un poco y se acomodó la chaqueta- Me marcho Levi, volveré pronto y cuídate, no dejes que los reclutas hagan travesuras – Levi gruño

\- deja que lo intenten ya verás como les va- Erwin río y le dio un pequeño beso – Suerte.

Su alfa solamente asintió y salió por la puerta. 

Pasaron 2 días, en los que Levi y Hange junto con los demás estuvieron ayudando a Eren con su transformación de Titán, apenas podía transformarse, era muy difícil para él, y era muy difícil para él escuadrón de Levi confiar en que Eren podría controlarse, todos supieron del incidente que había tenido con Mikasa en Trost, y no querían que se llegará a repetir con alguien más, aquella tarde Eren se había transformado por accidente mientras intentaba alcanzar una cuchara

En las caras de Petra, Auruo, Gunther y Erd podía distinguirse el miedo hacia Eren, y la sorpresa que todos se habían llevado a tan repentina aparición del Titán. Después de que Levi logrará calmarlos hubo una pequeña charla en el comedor donde al final, el escuadrón de operaciones especiales mordió su mano dejando así una marca en señal de confianza hacia Eren y viceversa. 

Levi estaba agotado, tener que lidiar con su equipo haciéndoles saber que tenían que proteger a Eren cueste lo que cueste no era tarea fácil, ya que él era la esperanza de la humanidad, por ahora. 

Recordó cuando sus amigos habían muerto, y Erwin se le había acercado, con esa mirada de tristeza y compasión, recordó cuando había sacado su espada rápidamente y le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello, para después oír las siguientes palabras del Rubio

¿Realmente yo mate a tus amigos? ¿O fueron ellos? ¿Los titanes? 

No nos detendremos en ir afuera de las murallas

Pelea con nosotros Levi, la humanidad necesita tu fuerza. 

La humanidad necesita esperanza, y tu lo eres. 

Desde ese momento supo que pelearía por la  
humanidad, pelearía por Isabel y Farlan, pero sobre todo pelearía porque Erwin se lo había pedido. Sólo para tiempo después reconocer que se había enamorado del Alfa Rubio, no solamente por su físico, si no también por su personalidad, todo de él era un misterioso y Levi amaba los misterios.

Cuando Levi entro a la legión de reconocimiento nunca se hubiera imaginado que iba a enamorarse de Erwin Smith, el hombre quien en un principio tenia la tarea de asesinar, pero con el pasar de los años comenzaron a conocerse más y más, se habían enamorado perdidamente del otro, no lo admitían pero sus corazones no dejaban de latir rápidamente cuando se miraban, o cuando tenían esas reuniones en la noche que duraba hasta la madrugada

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, callando sus sentimientos, hasta que Erwin había dado el primer paso , y lo besó un día en una expedición, cuando un Titán casi lo devoraba y Levi lo había salvado para después soltarle un par de maldiciones y llamarlo un Imbécil Idiota -Imbécil que crees que haces?? ¿Si sigues así uno de esos hijos de puta te va a comer y después que haré Yo? Quieres que me quede ahí sentado sin hacer nada mientras veo como te devora…- No pudo continuar ya que su comandante lo agarró rápidamente de la cintura y lo acerco para darle un beso, era el primer beso de Levi, se sintio justo como penso que se sentiria; calido, humedo, aún cuando detrás de ellos había un Titán siendo consumido por una gran ola de vapor , no les importó en lo absoluto, para ellos, no pudo haber sido mas que perfecto. 

Levi estas bien? - Había llegado Petra a sacarlo de su pequeño trance en el que había quedado por unos minutos

\- Si, ¿que sucede? – Preguntó mientras se detenía y miraba a su alrededor para darse cuenta que había llegado al pasillo, tanto tiempo había estado metido en sus pensamientos 

-Solo quería decirte que Eren es muy afortunado de tener a un líder como tu - Petra se sonrojo- bueno, en realidad, todos lo somos

\- Bueno, alguien tiene que cuidarlos, ¿No? – Respondió Levi cruzándose de brazos 

\- Si supongo que si, sólo quería decirte Gracias- Petra sonrió mientras lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos

Levi sabía que estaba enamorado de él, pero supuso que nunca intento nada porque sabía que estaba con el comandante, casi todos lo sabían, no era un secreto, no cuando el capitán tenía su ciclo de calor y siempre permanecía encerrado con Erwin haciéndole compañía. 

-Ya es tarde, ve a dormir Petra, mañana entrenaremos – Hablo Levi calmadamente 

-Claro, buenas noches- La pelirroja se disponía a irse, pero rápidamente se giró- cierto, Nanaba me pidió que fueras con ella, al parecer llegó una carta de Mike de la capital 

Levi abrió los ojos y rápidamente de dirigió al cuarto de Nanaba sin despedirse de Petra

¿Una carta de Mike? ¿Estarán en problemas? ¿Les habrán hecho algo los policías militares? Erwin estará bien?, muchas preguntas se formaron en la cabeza de Levi para rápidamente inundar su cuerpo de preocupación, llegó rápidamente a la habitación de Nanaba y tocó la puerta 

-Hola Levi, pasa- Nanaba se apartó y dejo entrar al más bajo

\- Que sucede? – Preguntó 

\- Tranquilo, están bien, sólo pensé de tal vez querías saberlo- La chica le sonrió y le entregó una carta ya abierta que tenía un sello de la capital 

La abrió cuidadosamente y comenzó a leer, prácticamente en la carta decía que Mike y Erwin estaban teniendo reuniones con Pixis, Zackley y Nile para ayudarlos a resolver el problema con el dinero, también decía que estaban durmiendo en una posada donde había una tina de baño grande y que sin ningún problema cabrían Mike y Nanaba juntos

Levi decidió saltarse esa parte privada, y continuó leyendo, al final Mike decía que él y Erwin estaban bien y volverían en un par de días, si tenían suerte con todo solucionado para la próxima expedición y prometiéndole a Nanaba traerle un pastel de chocolate, al parecer sus favoritos. 

Cerró la carta con cuidado y se la entregó a la soldado

-Bien, en unos días volverán – Susurro Levi, sus preocupaciones habían sido reemplazadas por un sentimiento de calidez y esperanza, esperaba que todo se solucionara pronto 

-Si, esperemos – Nanaba le sonrió gentilmente – Como han estado las cosas entre tu y Erwin? 

-Estamos bien, ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Cuándo es tu próximo calor? – Siendo Nanaba y Levi uno de los pocos omegas que había en la Legión, se apoyaban mutuamente y rara vez se contaban cosas sobre sus alfas o sus ciclos de calor, pero después de recibir esa carta sintieron como si un peso se les quitará de encima de los hombros, eso y que estaban de buen humor para un poco de charla 

-Es en 1 Mes, con suerte Mike estará de vuelta y podremos pasarlo juntos – Nanaba se sirvió una taza de té y le ofreció una a Levi que gustoso acepto 

-Si, tal parece que los supresores están un poco escasos en el mercado, tengo un contacto en el subterráneo que consiguió unos Iguales a mitad de precio, si quieres puedo darte un poco- Levi le ofreció, dando un sorbo a su té

\- Muchas gracias, pero aún tengo un poco de los meses anteriores, además, ¿cambiar de medicamento no es difícil? - Nanaba sabía que si pasabas de un medicamento a otro tu cuerpo podía reaccionar diferente y tener algunos síntomas como Dolores de cabeza o náuseas 

-Si, pero hasta ahora parece que mi cuerpo se adaptó rápidamente – Levi le respondió dejando su taza vacía en la mesita de noche

-De acuerdo, te tomare la palabra en los próximos meses – terminando su taza de té Nanaba se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse las botas

-Bien, buenas noches – se despidió el capitán y escucho unas buenas noches de parte de la chica antes de cerrar la puerta y llegar a su habitación

Se cambió a su ropa para dormir y se metió en las sábanas, pensó en Erwin una última vez en ese día y sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando hasta que sólo quedó oscuridad.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! les prometo que ya llegara el drama, espero ver sus comentarios y muchas gracias por dejar corazones (kudos)

Los días pasaron lentamente, o al menos así fue como lo sintió Levi, estuvo todo el tiempo tratando de no pensar en Erwin o en el problema con el dinero, esperaba que junto con Mike pudieran llegar a un acuerdo con Darius y a si conseguir los fondos necesarios, en fin, no se preocupaba demasiado, confiaba en Erwin y sabia que, si alguien podía resolverlo, seria él.

Llego el día Lunes, pasó exactamente 1 semana desde que ambas alfas habían partido, Levi se encontraba limpiando la oficina de Erwin, con su uniforme habitual, sin su chamarra, con un pañuelo cubriendo su boca y otro sujetando su cabello, estaba desempolvando sus libros, exactamente un libro sobre el océano donde podía apreciarse en la portada un enorme océano azul brillando con agua tan cristalina que podría verse su reflejo en el.

Siempre le gustaba mirarlo porque les recordaba a ciertos ojos azules. Erwin le había prometido que algún día irían juntos a verlo y el esperaba ansioso a que esa promesa se cumpliera.

-Pedazo de mierda, que estas haciendo? - Levi prácticamente le grito al soldado que acababa de poner un pie sobre el recién limpiado piso de la oficina 

-Lo lamento capitán- el soldado dio un brinco del susto y se disculpo- quería avisarle que el comandante y el líder de escuadrón Mike regresaron de la capital

-De acuerdo- Levi rápidamente bajo de la escalera en donde se encontraba y camino a paso un poco mas rápido de lo habitual hacía la entrada principal, estaba impaciente por ver a Erwin.

Llego a la entrada principal y efectivamente se encontraba Erwin hablando con Hange y Mike con Nanaba, en un segundo sus ojos se encontraron con un par azules que siempre que los veía hacia que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina.

-Levi es bueno verte- Dijo Erwin sonriéndole 

-Ay ya, Bésense o algo, estuvieron una semana separados, me imagino que tienen muchas ganas de lanzarse encima del otro- Hange dijo mirándolo a ambos 

-Sera después, ahora tengo noticias importantes, vallamos a mi oficina- Erwin camino hacia su destino, seguido de todos los demás presentes. 

Al llegar a la oficina vio que estaba completamente impecable y se giro hacia Levi

-Estuviste limpiándola no es así? – 

-Claro que sí, estaba hecha un desastre, como siempre- Levi puso los ojos en blanco, recordando como Erwin siempre dejaba un poco sucia su oficina después de quedarse despierto hasta tarde, tazas de te o café en el escritorio, tinta derramada, papeles por doquier, era todo un caos, claro, hasta que el omega llegaba a ponerle orden.

Todos procedieron a tomar asiento en los sillones negros de la oficina, una de las ventajas de ser comandante es que tenía su propia chimenea y sillones realmente cómodos, que claro, Erwin y Levi habían estrenado el mismo día que lo habían nombrado comandante, pero eso era un secreto de ellos dos.

-Bien díganos que sucedió, la espera me esta matando- Nanaba fue la primera en hablar, después le contesto Mike

\- Estuvimos con Zackly y Pixis conversando, ambos están de acuerdo en que nos falta dinero, pero no sabían a que se debía, así que visitamos a cada inversionista que nos ha estado apoyando hasta ahora, queríamos saber si alguno de ellos no estaba dando el dinero acordado- Mike relato mientras miraba a Nanaba, Hange y Levi 

Erwin continuo

-Y efectivamente, el señor y la señora Blumer son los que han retirado sus fondos, no nos quieren ayudar mas, al parecer ha habido un problema en el mercado- 

-Que demonios? Esos imbéciles, son los mas ricos de todos los demás- Levi expreso, estaba molesto

La familia Blumer eran los encargados del mercado de los supresores omegas

El pelinegro rápidamente se acordó de lo que le había dicho Elena, que los supresores ya no se estaban vendiendo muy bien como antes, pero de igual manera, existían muchos omegas que querrían utilizarlos para posteriormente comprarlos, el dinero no debería ser un problema para ellos.

-Lo sabemos, es por eso que hemos llegado a un acuerdo y nos veremos dentro de 1 mes para discutirlo más a fondo con los señores Blumer, ya que su hija va a casarse y quieren estar con ella el tiempo restante- Dijo Erwin tranquilamente, a diferencia de su mirada que parecía que algo más le molestaba 

-Ja! Que irónico, dicen que no tienen dinero para darnos, pero si tienen dinero para planear una boda, imagino no será algo pequeño- Río Hange 

No estaba satisfecho, había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto, así que cuando todos se fueron y solamente quedaron ellos dos, Levi fue el primero en hablar.

-Erwin, ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? - Se acercó a su novio y le preguntó

-Tranquilo, ni siquiera vas a decirme, ¿Hola amor te extrañe? - Erwin sonrió y se acercó más a su pequeña omega enfadado, como vio que este no respondió simplemente soltó un suspiro-

-¿No es nada de acuerdo?, déjame a mi manejarlo- Abrazo a Levi por la cintura y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de él

-No es solamente el mercado lo que les preocupa, ¿no es así? - Levi sabía que algo más estaba pasando y estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad al Alfa

-¿No te rendirás cierto? - camino hacia su escritorio y recargo la espalda en él- Bien, los Blumer están preocupados 

-¿Preocupados de Que? - Levi levanto una ceja

-¿De Eren- preocupados de Eren? Eso no tenía ningún sentido, pero Erwin continuó hablando 

-La hija de ellos está en la policía militar y supieron del incidente que ocurrió con Mikasa- 

Claro, el incidente, de cuando Eren perdió el control y quiso atacarla, por suerte, ella logró quitarse a tiempo

-Ellos supieron que Eren está con nosotros, y como saben que ese dinero lo utilizamos para expediciones, también saben que lo utilizamos para experimentos, creen que Eren es peligroso y no quieren que experimentemos con él- Erwin suspiro pesadamente- Por lo visto creen que pueda salirse de control 

\- Ellos saben que él está a mi cuidado No? - Pregunto el pelinegro- No saben que fue el quien puso la roca? ¿Quien ayudó a mucha gente? 

\- Si lo saben, ellos creen que no serias capaz de impedir que Eren ataque Sina, bueno, no solo. 

\- ¿creen que no soy capaz de hacer lo necesario? -Erwin no respondió

Es increíble, Levi estaba molesto,quienes se creían esos idiotas para cuestionar sus habilidades como soldado, el tenía órdenes y las iba a cumplir costará lo que costará, si tenía que matar a Eren entonces lo mataría, fin de la discusión. 

-¿No dijiste nada? Prácticamente esos imbéciles me están diciendo débil, por lo general no me importa lo que la gente piense de mi, pero eso no debería de estarnos afectando - Levi solto un suspiro- He matado a cientos de titanes, es algo que todo el mundo sabe, porque no les es suficiente-

Camino por la habitación , sus pisadas eran fuertes y ruidosas, estaba un poco enfadado, siempre había cumplido con su deber, lo había hecho para poder protegerlos de los titanes y salvar a cuanta gente pudiera , si algo odiaba mas que la suciedad era ver morir a las personas, a él no le importaba lo que dijeran de él, había personas quienes lo idolatraban y otras quienes solamente lo miraban como un soldado cualquiera, y a Levi no le importaba. 

-Claro que lo hice, les dije que no tenían que preocuparse por nada, incluso Mike te defendió, pero no sirvió de nada- Erwin alzó un poco la voz para que Levi pudiera escucharlo desde el otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba, cuando Levi dejo de caminar, el alfa continuó

\- Para eso es la reunión, quieren que vallas personalmente para hablar con ellos

-No puedo esperar– Sarcasmo, era lo único que Levi pudo decir

Sabía que no era culpa de Erwin, no había mucho que el pudiera hacer, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse enojado con la idea de que no hizo más por él

-Aún tenemos dinero suficiente para ir a la expedición en 2 semanas 

\- ¿Y ellos prometieron ayudarnos para la próxima expedición si voy? - Levi preguntó cuando se calmó un poco 

-Dijeron que, si lograbas convencerlos, nos ayudarían 

-Bien – 

Erwin se acercó a su pequeño novio y paso ambas manos por sus mejillas acariciando sus labios con sus pulgares 

-Gracias Levi – Susurro su novio, y lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, contemplando su rostro, Levi casi se sentía desnudo ante su mirada tan penetrante 

\- Tengo mierda en la cara o Que? – 

Erwin río 

-Sólo te observaba, eres hermoso- Dijo Erwin sinceramente a lo que Levi solamente rodó los ojos y le dio un beso

-Te traje un regalo- Erwin fue rápidamente hacia su chaqueta y de ella saco un paquete de té de un color verde- Lo miré y pensé en ti, creo que te gustará, es nuevo

Los ojos de Levi brillando al ver el envoltorio, justo a tiempo, su viejo paquete de té se había terminado hace unos días, y estaba desesperado por una taza

-Podemos tomarlo juntos- Erwin le sonrió y puso el paquete en su escritorio

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpo de su pequeña charla, era Hange, quien entro rápidamente  
-Erwin, Necesito hablarte sobre Bean y Sawney, ¡han estado muy tranquilos! Prácticamente parecen muertos- Hange agito los brazos sobre su cabeza

-De acuerdo, veamos- El comandante se dirigió a su novio- Ahora vuelvo. 

-Claro- Levi dijo y su novio salió de la habitación

Esperaba que esos cerdos cumplieran su promesa y cuando terminaran de hablar les dieran el dinero, les pediría un poco más de lo acordado, solamente por las molestias que le causaron de haber ido a la capital, el odiaba ese lugar, lo odiaba aún más que el subterráneo. 

Un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, era la puerta 

Levi la abrió y se encontró a un soldado 

-Traigo una carta para el comandante – Anunció

Se La entregó a Levi y este cerró la puerta, camino al escritorio y el la depósito ahí, tenía tantas ganas de hacerse una taza de té, vio el paquete en el escritorio y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo algo llamo su atención de la carta

Para ser exactos un nombre. 

Para: Erwin Smith   
De: Marie Don

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno que les pareció?   
> No esta tan largo ya que decidí dejarlo ahí para mas suspenso muajaja  
> Están intrigados en saber que dice la carta? Hagan sus suposiciones, el que acepte correctamente ganara un premio.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Querido Erwin_ **

**_Te escribo está carta porque quería agradecerte por nuestra plática, realmente me ayudaste mucho, y respecto a lo sucedido quiero que sepas que fue un error y no volverá a pasar, ambos estábamos un poco borrachos, yo no diré nada si tu tampoco. Muchas gracias de nuevo, me gusto mucho volver a verte._ **

**_Atentamente Marie._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por la espera!!   
> Aquí está la carta


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas Gracias por la espera, ultimamente estuve demasiado ocupada haciendo tareas,  
> se que tal vez estar en cuarenta deberia de darme mas tiempo, pero siento cada vez que tengo menos   
> Ya tengo los capitulos listos, solamente tengo que revisarlos   
> Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado  
> #Quedateencasa #LeyendoEruri  
> Espero que todos esten a salvo¡

PERO POR MARIA, ROSE Y SINA, ¡¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTABA DICIENDO ESTA MUJER?!!! 

Los pensamientos de Levi estaban matándose unos entre Otros en su cabeza, parecía que iba a explotar, muchas imágenes estaban procesándose en su cerebro, pero la que más tenía sentido era la siguiente: 

Erwin se había acostado con Marie 

Sabía quién era ella, Mike le había contado hace unos años cuando recién comenzaba a salir con Erwin, le había dicho que fue el primer amor del rubio , pero que no pudo llegar a ser algo más puesto que Erwin estaba más concentrado en ser comandante que un esposo o un padre, no tenía tiempo para eso, a lo que Marie un poco enojada había aceptado y se habían separado, para tiempo después casarse con uno de los amigos de Erwin , el idiota de Nile, jefe de la policía militar. 

¿Pero por qué? ¿Se preguntaba Levi, porque acostarse con Erwin? ¿Seguiría enamorado de él? Tal vez si, Erwin era guapo, carismático, encantador, inteligente, podía tener a cualquier mujer y hombre a sus pies si así lo quería, pero el pelinegro pensaba que únicamente lo quería a él. 

Se sintió realmente estúpido. 

Levi sintió como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, apretó ambas manos tan fuertes que podía sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en la palma de sus manos, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y arrugo su frente

Lo único que podía imaginarse era:

Erwin  
Marie  
Juntos  
Besándose  
Acariciándose

Quería llorar, gritar, golpear algo, y quería vomitar.

Pero más que nada, estaba furioso, con Erwin por haberle mentido diciéndole que iría a la capital por la reunión, ¿y si todo era mentira y solamente quería una excusa para verse con ella? 

¿Comprándole regalos caros, será que se sentía culpable y quería compensarlo con un obsequio? 

¿Quien creía que era Levi, un niño pequeño? Que podía hacer cualquier cosa si le comprabas un caramelo

Se sentía traicionado, usado, como un trapo viejo el cual ya no tiene ningún propósito más, así que lo desechas a la basura

Justamente la puerta se abrió y Erwin entró

El Rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que un puño impacto directamente en su cara y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, en su mejilla izquierda podía verse una gran marca roja, y de su labio brotar un poco de sangre.

\- ¡¡¡¡¿Que mierda Levi?!!!!- Gimió de dolor el comandante   
\-   
El omega no dijo nada, simplemente le lanzó a la cara su regalo y la carta que ya estaba un poco arrugada

-A si que para eso querías irte a la capital, bien Erwin, no te estorbare más, lo que quieras hacer con ella hazlo, pero a mi déjame solo de una puta vez- Levi le gruño mientras lo miraba a los ojos sonaba enojado, pero más que nada sonaba triste, roto. 

Antes de que su ex novio dijera algo más, este salió de la oficina para después correr chocando con todos los que se le interpusieran en el camino

¿No podía, no podía soportarlo más, le dolía, le quemaba el interior el ver esas imágenes en su mente una y otra vez de ellos dos juntos, no podía creerlo, no de Erwin, como había podido hacerle algo como Eso? Cuando él le había abierto su corazón, le había entregado su cuerpo, su fuerza, se había convertido en su mano derecha, le había entregado todo de él. 

Juro escuchar la voz de Hange y Mike, pero no le importo, corrió más rápido y salió del cuartel, miro el cielo, estaba un poco nublado, parecía que iba a llover.

Miro hacia atrás, nadie lo seguía, bien, siguió caminando hasta que llegó a los establos, entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él

El olor a heno y un poco de estiércol le llegó a su nariz, la arrugo un poco, pero decidió adentrarse más, ahí escucho a su caballo relinchar

No lo soporto más, acariciaba a su caballo mientras que lágrimas trataban de salir de sus ojos. Pero no lo permitió

Esa imagen se repetía una y otra vez, Erwin y Marie

Besándose con esos labios que solamente Levi pensaba que lo basaban únicamente a él.

Tocándose con esas manos que Levi pensaba que solamente lo tocaban a él.

Le dolía, y mucho. 

Marie dijo en su carta que había sido un error, pero como se sentía Erwin al respecto? ¿Pensaba dejarlo y irse con ella? ¿Aunque ella tuviera hijos con Nile? 

Y Nile, ¿que sucedía con él? ¿Que pasaría si El le dijera lo que había ocurrido entre ellos?

Erwin siempre había querido tener una familia, Levi lo sabía, sólo que nunca habían hablado del tema con tanta profundidad. Tal vez Erwin sería feliz con ella, se retiraría y vivirían juntos en una cabaña a lo lejos de las murallas

Pero, Por que ahora, porque no hace unos años cuando ya tenían una relación, será porque Erwin ya era comandante que quiere reanudar su vida antigua con Marie. 

Levi sabía que podía darle hijos, sólo que sentía que no era el momento indicado, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía que traer un niño a este mundo era una crueldad, solamente le esperaba una vida llena de sufrimiento y dolor. 

Pero, ¿que pensaba Erwin? ¿Quería hijos ahora mismo? Nunca se lo había preguntado, Levi pensó que estaba siendo egoísta. 

Ahora tenía la oportunidad, Levi lo había dejado muy en claro que lo suyo había terminado, no iba a interponerse entre ellos, si lo que querían eran estar juntos, que así fuera.

Le picaban los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, ahogo un grito de dolor al imaginar al amor de su vida lejos del cuerpo de exploración, lejos de él. 

se agacho y lentamente fue recostado su cuerpo en el suelo, se acurruco en posición fetal mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Después se quedó dormido.

Abrió los ojos y pudo oler algo desagradable, estiércol.

Miro a su alrededor, cierto, estaba en el establo, y de pronto recordó todo, la carta, Erwin, Marie, se acostaron juntos. 

Sintió una presión en su pecho, pero decidió ignorarla, ya no iba a ponerse a llorar, tenía otras cosas que hacer, tomar un baño, por ejemplo.

Se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el pantalón, salió del establo y miro el cielo, ya era de noche, ¿cuanto tiempo había estado dormido? 

Camino hacia el cuartel, la mayoría de las lámparas de velas ya estaban apagadas, no escuchaba ningún ruido, supuso que todos ya estaban dormidos

Dobló la esquina para llegar hacia su habitación, y lo que vio lo dejo congelado 

Era Erwin, estaba sentado en el pasillo, a un lado de la puerta de su habitación, estaba abrazando sus piernas y tenía su cara oculta entre estas, podía ver la carta arrugada en sus manos

Levi no sabía que hacer, no tenía la fuerza para confrontarlo ahora mismo, lo único que quería era tomar un baño e irse a la cama.

Decidido, camino lentamente hacia su habitación, cuando sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo, Erwin levanto la vista, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y Levi pudo ver que los tenía rojos, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado esperándolo? 

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y quiso acercarse hacia él, pero este no lo dejo

\- Levi, Por favor, déjame explicarte- Su comandante sonaba arrepentido, había dolor su voz y Levi lo sabía 

No dijo nada, continuó caminando hacia su destino, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su puerta, sintió una mano en su hombro 

Un golpe seco se escuchó por todo el lugar, el cuerpo de Erwin se encontraba pegado a la pared y Levi lo estaba sujetando por el cuello de la camisa

\- ¡Ya basta!, No me interesa todas las excusas que tengas para decirme, no quiero escucharlas! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Todo este tiempo me viste la cara de imbécil, pues ya no más Erwin! No pienso seguir jugando este juego enfermizo contigo, se acabo- Levi lo soltó, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse

\- ¡NO LEVI! ALTO- grito el alfa demandante, a lo que el omega solamente pudo responder deteniéndose. 

\-   
Odiaba la voz demandante de las alfas, siempre utilizándola para su beneficio propio  
\- No sucedió nada entre ella y yo, no me acosté con ella, solamente conversamos y después me besó- explicó el Rubio 

¿Solamente un beso? Si claro  
¿Se supone que debía creerse lo que le dijera?   
\- A la única persona que amo, eres tú, lo sabes, siempre te lo digo- Levi volteó a verlo 

\- Pues yo ya no te amo a ti- Mentira- lo nuestro se terminó Erwin, únicamente te seguiré como mi comandante y te dejaré que uses mi fuerza todo lo que sea necesario, quiero ayudarte a lograr tu propósito, te prometí seguirte y es lo que hare, pero hasta ahí. –

A Levi le dolía decir esas palabras, lo único que quería hacer era lanzarse sobre él y besarlo y decirle que lo amaba, pero no podía, ya no más, no podía perdonarle, y no quería ser un estorbo para él, quería que Erwin tomara sus propias decisiones

-No por favor, no me hagas esto, te lo suplico- Erwin se arrodillo y el pelinegro no podía creerlo- Por favor, tu eres todo para mi. 

No podía más, no podía verlo de esa manera, Levi le estaba afectando demasiado, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo. 

Se deslizó hacia abajo con la espalda pegada en la puerta, sentía como su corazón ardía, lo quemaba desde adentro, sólo quería arrancárselo y dejar de sentir.

Pero no podía, porque su corazón le pertenecía a Erwin, juro entregárselo y eso fue lo que había hecho, desde el principio.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, Cualquier duda, recomedacion, no duden en hacérmelo saber, muchas gracias, realmente estoy disfrutando de la Historia espero ustedes igual

Habían transcurrido 3 días, Levi no había salido de su habitación, es más, no había salido de su cama.

Escuchaba como Nanaba o Algunas veces Hange y Petra le tocaban a la puerta en un inútil intento de que la abriera, pero nunca pasaba, a lo que ellas respondían con un “come algo" y le dejaban un poco de TÉ y sopa afuera de su habitación 

Algunas veces hacia abdominales o sentadillas en el suelo, para tener su mente ocupada, no quería seguir pensando en lo sucedido, ya no más. 

Escucho unos golpes en su puerta

-Que?!- Grito Levi, y pudo escuchar la voz de Eren llamándolo 

-Capitán, el comandante nos esta solicitando a todos - Le respondió el muchacho

Jodidamente fantástico, lo único que le faltaba era que Erwin quisiera reunir a todos para poder tener una excusa para verlo, pero bien, no podía faltar, le había prometido al Alfa que seguiría ayudándole y el no rompía sus promesas.

-Bien, ya voy- Levi se levanto y se vistió rápidamente, salió y se encontró con Eren esperándolo, levanto una ceja cuando lo vio

\- Pensé que podíamos ir juntos…? - el chico de ojos verdes tartamudeo un poco

\- De acuerdo, vamos- caminaron juntos hacia el comedor donde se encontraban todos. 

Pudo ver a Erwin enfrente de todos, a unos cuantos metros de distancia estaba Hange y Mike 

Había un espacio vacío alado de Erwin, así que supuso que era su lugar, dejo al chico Jeager con su unidad y sin mirar a Erwin se puso a su lado.

\- De acuerdo soldados, tenemos poco más de una semana para preparar la expedición °57 fuera de los muros, nuestro objetivo será trazar una nueva ruta entre los distritos Karanese y Shiganshina- 

Todos estaban poniendo de su atención, la forma en la que Erwin siempre daba a conocer sus planes, podían sentirse que eran planes muy elaborados, que había tardado días en hacerlos, pareciera que nada podría salir mal. 

Mientras que el comandante seguía dando indicaciones acerca de las posiciones en las que cada equipo se encontraría, la mirada de Levi capto la de Nanaba, que esta le hacia unas señas 

Levi arrugo la frente, no le entendía, con su cabeza dio un ligero NO

Nanaba suspiro, rendida, El omega temía que hablaría con él al final. Y así lo hizo

Justo al terminar, no tuvo tiempo de salir corriendo, Nanaba llego rápidamente y lo sujeto de los hombros arrastrándolo hacia afuera, con la mirada de los demás reclutas en ellos.

Al llegar fuera del cuartel, pudo ver la cara de la chica bastante furiosa

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el pelinegro

\- ¿Qué? - Nanaba lo arremedo con una voz que Levi creyó era la de él- NO PASAS 3 DIAS ENTEROS EN TU HABITACION POR NADA ¡¿Qué sucedió? –

-No quiero hablar de eso- Levi rodo los ojos y se disponía a marcharse, tenia hambre 

Nanaba lo volvió a sujetar, él sabía que podía zafarse si quería, era mucho mas fuerte que ella, pero no lo haría. 

\- ¿Paso algo entre tú y Erwin? –

-Solo…- No sabia que responder, tal vez debería decirle todo, lo de la carta, el golpe, y el hecho de que ya no eran pareja- Ya no estamos juntos

Fue lo único que pudo decir, su mirada se poso en los arboles que podían verse de lejos, hacia un poco viento, y estos se movían al compás, era muy relajador 

-Lo siento- Nanaba le dio una mirada comprensiva- ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? 

-Estoy bien, solo, será difícil, pero ¿aun sigo siendo el Capitán o no? - Levi respondió, no tenía idea de cómo podría volver a ver a Erwin a los ojos, sabiendo todo lo que había sucedió anteriormente entre ellos dos.

-Estarás bien- La omega le sonrió- De igual manera, yo te apoyo, se que el es el comandante, pero estoy de tu lado, al igual que Hange- 

-Mike supongo que no eh?

-Lo convenceré- Le guiño un ojo y los dos caminaron de vuelta al cuartel a desayunar algo.

Después tuvo que ver a Erwin una vez mas, no fue tan incomodo como pensó que seria

Resulta que la misión fuera de los muros no era mas que una simple fachada, la verdadera misión era capturar al espía infiltrado del ejercito que tenía poderes de titan, igual que Eren.

Solamente lo sabían unos pocos; Erwin, Hange, Nanaba, Mike, otros soldados del escuadrón, y Levi.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Llego el tan esperado día de la expedición, todos los soldados estaban listos y dispuestos para arriesgar su vida una vez más

Levi se encontraba a punto de subir a su caballo, a pesar de su estatura, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. La voz de Erwin lo sorprendió por detrás

-Mierda, me asustaste- Expreso el Omega

-Disculpa- Se miraba preocupado

\- ¿Qué sucede? Tienes cara como de no haber cagado el día de hoy, ¿lo hiciste? - Erwin solamente rio por lo bajo

-Estoy bien, solo quiero decirte. - Se miraban fijamente a los ojos- Cuídate de acuerdo?

-Ja! Eso debería decirte yo a ti, estaré bien- Levi le dijo calmándolo un poco, Pudo ver a Eren y Petra montando sus caballos y acercándose a ellos- Nuestra misión es el espía, concéntrate en eso 

\- Si, tienes razón- Erwin no dijo nada más y avanzó hacia adelante dispuesto a subir a su caballo, se perdió en la multitud unos segundos después y Levi ya no pudo verlo, al menos hasta que avanzó hacia su posición un poco más enfrente 

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, todos estaban listos para partir, sólo esperaban la orden

-AVANCEN!!! – La voz del comandante se escucho, inundando los oídos de cada soldado   
Había pasado tiempo

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Levi se había sentido de esa manera, sólo, roto, culpable, pero sobre todo se sentía arrepentido 

El sabía que está vez no era su culpa, eran soldados, sabían que había riesgos, y la muerte acechaba en cada rincón cada día de su vida.

Pero de igual manera no pudo evitar sentirse furioso cuando vio los cuerpos de sus compañeros sin vida en el suelo, probablemente pelearon hasta el final, Levi estaba seguro de eso, eran buenos soldados, eran buenas personas, pero, sobre todo, eran buenos amigos, hasta casi podía decir que se habían convertido en Familia.

Gunter   
Erd  
Auruo   
Petra

Se prometió a si mismo que esos nombres nunca los olvidaría, y los vengaría sin importar que

Por eso cuando sus cuchillas atravesaron a la titan femenina, se sintió bien, se sintió grandioso, descargo toda su ira en ella, le corto los brazos, las piernas, la cegó, la mandíbula la corto y esta se abrió liberando de su interior a Eren

Mikasa quien trato de matar a la titan aun cuando Levi le había ordenado que no lo hiciera, estuvo a punto de ser agarrada, y si no fuera porque el capitán la ayudo siendo lastimado de su pierna en el acto, hubiera muerto.

Con Eren liberado rápidamente procedieron a retirarse, para reunirse con los demás soldados que a duras penas habían sobrevivido. 

La pierna le dolía, mucho, pero no más que su corazón al ver todos esos cadáveres apilados sobre el césped, maldijo por lo bajo a la titan, casi la tenían, el plan de Erwin era ingenioso, junto con los artefactos nuevos de Hange, estaban seguros que ganarían, no contaban con que su grito desgarrador era una llamada hacia los titanes para comérsela. 

-Estas bien? - Hange llego a su lado, utilizando un pañuelo para limpiarse la sangre de sus manos- Lo siento por ellos

Levi no dijo nada, no había nada que decir

-Cuando lleguemos has que te revisen de acuerdo? - La beta se retiro no sin antes poner su mano en su hombro y darle una ligera sonrisa, siempre tan optimista, era algo que odiaba y quería de ella.

Llegaron al cuartel al anochecer, cansados, enojados, decepcionados, pero mas que nada, agradecidos por seguir vivos al menos un día más

El doctor Ezra era del distrito Sina desde hace 8 años, después de una expedición siempre Erwin se aseguraba de tener a alguien listo para atender las heridas de los que necesitaran revisión medica urgente. 

En el comedor se encontraba Ezra atendiendo a un soldado que al parecer había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza al caer de su equipo de maniobras

Levi camino rápidamente esperando que el doctor no notara su cojera, pero no tuvo éxito

-Levi, siéntate- Le ordeno el Doctor, no fue con una voz demandante, mas bien fue con una voz cálida, sabía que a la omega no le gustaba recibir órdenes, pero también sabía que si no lo revisaba no dejaría que nadie mas lo hiciera 

Obedeció, se sentó en una silla cruzando los brazos, no podía negar que le dolía bastante la pierna y el tobillo

Cuando Ezra camino hacia él llevaba consigo su maletín, que al abrirlo pudo visualizar varias jeringas, vendas, botellas con diferentes tipos de líquidos en ellas, un par de tijeras, y bisturís de diferentes tamaños.

Levi subió lo más que pudo su pantalón, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, Ezra lo sujeto y comenzó a moverlo de derecha a izquierda lentamente

-Duele mucho? – Pregunto

-Como la mierda- Levi contesto, y el hombre más grande rio

\- Puedo decirte con seguridad que tu tobillo esta roto, necesitaras un par de vendas y te daré unos calmantes- Busco en su maletín y saco lo que había citado- Mi recomendación es que no te levantes de la cama en al menos 1 mes, pero como se que no me escucharas, al menos por 2 semanas, ¿de acuerdo?

-No prometo nada- fue la respuesta del capitán

Después de que su tobillo estuviera vendado y haber tomado una gran cantidad de pastillas, se dirigió a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y Morfeo se apodero de su sueño

Las pesadillas nunca se fueron, siempre fueron sus mas grandes amigas, y ahora con la muerte de su escuadrón, lo único que podía ver eran sus caras sin vida, llenas de un color rojo, lamentándose el haber tenido un capitán tan incapaz de ayudarlos, tan débil. 

Levi despertó, sudando.

¿Miro por la ventana y vio que el sol estaba acomodándose en lo alto del cielo, tanto había dormido? Por lo general siempre son de 2 a 3 horas, culpo a su tobillo por eso.

Después de un intento de algunos minutos por ponerse de pie, salió de su habitación, directo a las duchas. Se sorprendió que solamente él se encontraba ahí.

Se quito su vestimenta lentamente tratando de no poner mucho peso en su pie derecho, la doblo cuidadosamente y se sentó en el banco que estaba ahí

Tomo el cepillo de la cubeta que se encontraba llena de agua y comenzó a pasarlo por su piel, borrando todo rastro de sudor, sangre y otro tipo de gérmenes de ella. Pudo ver que estaba aplicando más presión de la que debería, su piel estaba marcándose de líneas de un color rosado para transformarse en uno rojo, pero no le importo, Solamente quería hacer desaparecer todo, los recuerdos, el dolor, pero sabia que era inútil. 

Sujeto el balde con agua y se deja bañar en ella, cayendo por su cabeza, siguiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pies, se sentía bien estar de nuevo limpio. 

Estuvo aproximadamente 4 minutos más ahí, al deshacerse de cada gota de agua de su cuerpo, recordó que había olvidado su ropa

Mierda, solo eso me faltaba 

Con una toalla sujeta a su cintura y su mano en la puerta, esperaba que nadie estuviera despierto tan temprano. 

Corrió lo más que pudo con su tobillo lastimado, y llego rápidamente a su habitación, y al entrar en ella, le asusto una voz que se escuchó en la oscuridad

-Levi- 

-NO PUEDE SER ERWIN ¡- El capitán pudo ver mas claramente ahora, era Erwin sentado en su cama – Me asustaste

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, vine a ver como estabas, no supe nada de ti en toda la noche- el comandante estaba impecable, y por su olor a limpio Levi sabía que había tomado un baño, probablemente anoche

-Me quede dormido- Fue su respuesta

\- Ya veo, Ezra me dijo que te lastimaste el tobillo, fue cuando peleaste con la titan hembra? - Erwin pregunto levantándose de la cama y viendo su tobillo el cual se encontraba sin su vendaje, y podía verse con una combinación de colores, como morado, rojo y verde

-Si lo fue, tenia a Eren, Lo salve- Busco su ropa rápidamente en su cómoda y sus vendas

-Buen trabajo- al acercarse a la omega, el rubio cambio su tono de voz a uno mas apagado- Lamento mucho lo de tus amigos, Auruo, Erd, Gunther y Petra, eran buenas personas, buenos soldados. 

-Lo eran- Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro- No necesito que me compadezcas 

-No lo hago- sintió su cálido aliento en su nuca, cerro sus ojos, no quería dejarse llevar por la situación, pero, aunque no lo admitiera realmente necesitaba un poco de consuelo- Perdimos a muchos soldados, fue mi culpa

-Sabes que no debes culparte por las muertes, todos saben los riesgos cuando se unen a la Legión- Levi se giró quedando frente a frente

-Eso no lo hace mas fácil- 

-No claro que no- Pudo ver en sus ojos azules cansancio, ambos sabían que estaban cansados de tener que perder muchas vidas en el campo de batalla, estaban cansados de tener que lidiar con el luto y la perdida.

Levi sintió un escalofrió, recordó que se encontraba desnudo en su habitación

-Debo cambiarme- Dijo

-Por supuesto, me iré ahora- Erwin procedió a irse- Se que no es buen momento, pero tenemos la cena con los Blumer el Viernes por la noche, si estas adolorido tal vez pueda cancelar

Faltaban 4 días para el viernes, le había prometido a Erwin que iría. 

-No, Te acompañare, los necesitamos mas ahora que nunca- Sin su dinero, había sido difícil llevar a cabo la misión de atrapar ala Titan.   
\- De acuerdo, Descansa. - No dijo nada más, Salió de la habitación dejando a su dueño solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Capitulo 7

Estaba cansando, muy cansado de tener que lidiar con este tipo de gente, pero se lo había prometido a Erwin, al ocultarse el sol, dando inicio a la noche, Levi se encontraba fuera del cuartel esperando al comandante, iban a ir juntos en un carruaje a la Mansión Blumer, les habían prometido una cena, Levi podía decirse que estaba todo menos emocionado pero al ver a su comandante salir vestido con un traje elegante color azul fuerte y no su usual uniforme no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, lo miro muy bien, de pies a cabeza, demonios, lo extrañaba demasiado, se preguntaba si acaso había tomado la decisión correcta al separarse de él….

Pero que estaba pensando, claro que había tomado la decisión correcta, porque de repente sentía dudas y mucho cariño hacia él, alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza 

-Te ves Hermoso Levi- Erwin le sonrió, fijando su vista en el abrigo que este tenía, era uno que le había regalado el mismo en su cumpleaños hace 2 años 

-Solo me arregle un poco, no es para tanto, vámonos ya- Rápidamente el más pequeño se subió al carruaje y el rubio lo acompaño.

El transcurso del viaje estuvo tranquilo, hubo muy poco tema de conversación, mas que nada preguntas acerca de cómo demonios iban a convencer al Sr. Blumer de seguir financiando sus expediciones futuras, habían necesitado bastante su dinero en la ultima salida fuera de los muros, eso lo sabían, también necesitaban mas gente si planeaban recuperar la muralla María próximamente, y ellos podían ayudar a convencer a la policía Militar junto con la influencia de Erwin.

-Solo diremos la verdad, que tú y Eren son la mayor esperanza de la humanidad, y haremos todo lo necesario para protegerlos de los titanes- Erwin lo miró fijamente- Yo hablare con ellos, tu solo trata de….

-No diré nada si eso te preocupa- Levi miro por la ventana 

-No dije eso, solo…contrólate un poco y trata de no llamarlos cerdos Millonarios- 

-Eso es lo que son- El pelinegro le respondió, escucho un ¨Lo se¨ por parte del alfa y ya no dijeron nada más por lo que restaba del viaje

Llegando a la entrada de la mansión, después de bajar del carruaje y atravesar un poco del Enorme Jardín, les esperaba un Mayordomo quien les pidió sus abrigos y ambos accedieron, Levi traía una formal camisa blanca junto con su pañuelo sujeto al cuello, un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

Llegaron a la sala de estar que estaba decorada en tonos claros, junto con 3 sillones y una chimenea muy grande, sentados estaban el Sr. Y la Sra. Blumer

Levi nunca los había visto antes, el Sr. Con su cabello negro con un poco de canas al igual que su bigote, era un hombre de estatura media, traía un traje formal color negro con unos pantalones de cuadros, Mientras que la Sra. Blumer era una mujer un poco más Baja, pero no se notaba fácilmente ya que tenía unos tacones rojos que combinaban con su vestido Rojo con unos ligeros tonos de negro, tenía un labial en tono claro, su cabello Pelirrojo en una trenza , algunas arrugas podían verse en su rostro aun con mucho maquillaje en ella.

Levi pensó que esta mujer tenía una obsesión con el color Rojo, algo que Levi repugnaba, seguramente nunca había visto sangre en sus delicadas manos, seguramente odiaría el color después de eso

Cuando entraron a la habitación, se saludaron de la mano y tenían unas sonrisas en sus rostros, Erwin presento a Levi como el Capitán de la legión de reconocimiento y el más fuerte de la humanidad

-No puedo creerlo, no eres para nada como imaginaria al más fuerte, pero Creeré en la palabra de Erwin- Una carcajada salió de la boca del Sr. Blumer 

-Hay que ver para creer no Sr.? – Levi respondió seriamente 

\- Por favor dime Esteban, ella es mi esposa Clarissa- Esteban dijo- Pero tienes toda la razón, ¿esperemos pronto puedas darnos una demostración de cómo aniquilas a esos Horribles titanes no?

No creo que pueda soportar tener a un titan cerca.

Después de una ligera charla, el mayordomo los adentró a la sala de estar, y les aviso que la cena estaba lista, pasaron al comedor que tenía una gran mesa de madera blanca, arriba de estas un mantel dorado junto con sillas del mismo color, Alado de Levi se sentó Erwin, sabía que no estaría cómodo alado de ninguno de los otros dos

Enfrente de estos estaban la pareja.

\- ¿Díganos Capitán, antes de unirse a la legión, a que se dedicaba? - Clarissa tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Levi miro a Erwin, preguntándose qué debía responder, ¨Era un matón en el subterráneo, ¿y robaba provisiones para sobrevivir¨? 

Erwin rápidamente contesto por él

-El capitán vivía en el subterráneo, lo encontré y cuando vi lo que podía hacer, me sorprendió y lo reclute como soldado- Erwin explico, omitiendo algunos detalles, como su pelea, o que Levi era un bandido

-Valla, que interesante, no lo esperábamos, ¿verdad cariño? - Clarissa volteo a ver a su pareja 

-Para nada linda, y ¿cómo es vivir en el subterráneo? - Pregunto Esteban

Encantador, Muerte todos los días de niños huérfanos, hambre todo el tiempo, hay prostitutas que ganan una miseria de dinero y lo mejor de todo es que a la policía militar les importa una mierda  
-No se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo- Fue lo único que respondió el capitán

Antes de que pudieran hacer mas preguntas que Levi no quería responder, Llego la esperada cena.

Enfrente de cada uno pusieron un plato de Carne bañado en salsa, alado de ella, pure de papa y verduras al vapor

Levi no recordaba la última vez que había comido carne, ni siquiera recordaba si alguna vez había comido, y a juzgar por la cara de Erwin, el tampoco

La carne era muy rara en las murallas María y Rose, únicamente la utilizaban en eventos demasiado importantes, y en Sina se sabía los más ricos podían consumirla, junto con gente de la realeza

Esteban y Clarissa con sus caras alegres, podía notarse que esto comían ellos cada día, afortunados

El olor de la carne impregno las fosas nasales del pelinegro, no sabía si era porque rara vez había podido olerla, pero sintió un revoltijo desde el fondo de su estómago, estaba seguro de que vomitaría   
\- ¿Dónde está el baño? - Pregunto levantándose de su asiento   
\- Joseph puede llevarte – Sugirió Clarissa   
\-   
Joseph, el mayordomo escolto a Levi al baño de la primera planta, que se encontraba alado de una habitación que parecía otra sala de estar

Cuantos sillones necesitan los traseros de estas personas

Levi entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, subió la taza del baño y se agacho, regresando todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana

Que únicamente había sido un pan, sopa y un poco de té

-Mierda- susurro- lo único que me faltaba para arruinar aún más mi día

Se miro al espejo, estaba más pálido de lo normal, se enjuago la boca rápidamente, no quería tardar demasiado, después de asegurarse de que su pañuelo no estuviera sucio, salió del baño 

Se sorprendió al encontrar a la Sr. Blumer sentada esperándolo

\- ¿Estas bien capitán? - Pregunto amablemente   
\- Si, disculpe- Se disculpo el capitán   
\- No se preocupe, entiendo que no es muy común comer carne en los demás distritos-   
\- No, no lo es- Levi respondió -Escuche yo no soy bueno haciendo este tipo de cosas, no me gusta socializar con los demás, solamente vine porque el comandante me lo pidió, ¿porque dejaron de financiarnos?  
\-   
Clarissa sonrió

\- Se muy bien como la gente de allá fuera se refieren a nosotros, cerdos, millonarios, cobardes, afortunados.   
\-   
Levi se quedó confundido, se sorprendió como alguien de Sina podría hablar a si de los suyos

La Sra. Blúmer continúo hablando

-Yo también fui como tú sabes, mis padres me abandonaron cuando era una niña, y desde entonces estuve viviendo sola en el subterráneo, cada día que pasaba era un infierno, pero trataba de dar lo mejor de mí, robaba comida para poder sobrevivir, una noche me arme de valor, y logre burlar a los guardias y subí a la superficie, corrí lo más rápido hasta que me tope con la Sra. Rosa , ella me ofreció trabajo, decía que era joven y fuerte, así que rápidamente acepte.

Estuve trabajando de sirvienta para los Carmesí, ellos tenían un hijo, de mi edad, ese era Esteban, rápidamente nos enamoramos, a él no le importaba que yo no tuviera dinero, pero a sus padres si, mintieron y dijeron que yo les había robado joyas, pero Esteban nunca lo creyó, escapamos juntos, después de unos días yo supe que estaba embarazada, estuvimos viviendo un tiempo en una cabaña a las afueras de María, después de unos meses yo perdí a mi bebé, fue horrible, el peor dolor que alguna vez una madre podría sentir. 

Pero al final, nos recuperamos, Esteban consiguió un buen trabajo, y al pasar los años pude dar a luz a mi Hija, nos costó mucho llegar a donde estamos ahora capitán, por eso cuando mi hija dijo que quería unirse al cuerpo de exploración nosotros se lo prohibimos, cuando tuvo su graduación hace unas semanas, le ofrecimos dinero a la policía militar a cambio de un puesto para ella, sé que es egoísta, pero no queríamos perderla

\- Entiendo, sé que quiere protegerla, pero entonces ¿quién protege a las demás personas dentro de los muros? ¿Si algo como la caída de la muralla María ocurriese de nuevo, a quien cree que llamarían? Es nuestro deber, Es el deber de Erwin como comandante, y es mi deber como capitán, pero sin su dinero no podríamos hacerlo. 

Ella sonrió

-Tienes razón, ya veo porque mi hija quería unírseles, todos dicen que están locos por arriesgar su vida de esa manera, incluso mi esposo y yo, pero Mi Evelinne tiene un gran corazón, siempre quiso ayudar a los demás- Procedió a mirar un gran cuadro que colgaba arriba de la chimenea, era un retrato dibujado de ella, su esposo y su hija, juntos, como familia. – Recuerdo cuando estaba embarazada no podía ni siquiera acércame a la carne, y eso que no era algo que comía constantemente

Levi estaba satisfecho con su charla, sabía que había hecho un gran trabajo, no podía esperar para contárselo a Erwin

\- ¿Dime, hace cuanto que estas en estado? - Clarisa pregunto sonriéndole   
\- ¿Yo que? –   
Que demonios, no estaba esperando 

-Si tu, ¿estas embarazado no?, es muy obvio- Levi tenia una mirada confundida en su rostro- No tenía idea de que fueras un omega, juraría que eras un Alfa. Bueno, yo me equivoque, discúlpeme, siempre me meto en cosas que no son de mi incumbencia 

Levi no sabia que responder

-No estoy, ni siquiera tengo pareja- Respondió el omega frunciendo el ceño 

Clarissa rio por lo bajo y caminaron juntos hacia el comedor

-¿En serio?, Pensé que tu y el comandante tenían algo, se nota como se complementan el uno al otro-

Siempre había sido de esa manera, desde que se habían conocido, no habían podido pasar demasiado tiempo separados, aun cuando Levi al principio quería asesinar a Erwin no podía negar que sentía una atracción hacia él, pero antes de ser pareja, habían sido compañeros, amigos, comandante y capitán, siempre juntos como uña y mugre, incluso Mike llego a sentirse excluido del comandante, pero sabía que la relación que tenían aquellos dos era única, siempre fue así, se sentía predestinado.

No fue sorpresa para nadie cuando decidieron iniciar una relación de noviazgo. Todos respetaban tanto al comandante como al capitán, ¿y si ambos decidían estar juntos quienes eran ellos para juzgarlos?, Muy pocas personas encuentran una conexión como las que ellos dos mantienen. 

Al llegar a donde se encontraban los otros dos alfas retomaron sus asientos y continuaron cenando tranquilamente, pero la mente de Levi era un caos.

Erwin vio a Levi bastante serio durante todo el transcurso de la cena, llego a preguntarle si estaba todo bien, a lo cual el respondía un ligero Si

\- Bien, quiero proponer un brindis- Hablo el Sr. Blumer, sostuvo su copa de vino que anteriormente había sido llenada por Joseph, y la alzo al aire- comandante, capitán, han convencido a mi esposa y a mí, les ayudaremos y seguiremos financiando sus futuras expediciones, quiero ayudarles a mantener seguras nuestras murallas. 

\- Muchas gracias Esteban, Clarissa, estoy enormemente agradecidos, ambos lo estamos- Erwin les dio una gran sonrisa, una como las que solamente un gran comandante podría dar, Levi solamente asintió

Todos alzaron sus copas y bebieron. 

Menos Levi, quien por su cabeza estaban pasando las palabras de Clarissa

¿Es obvio no?, estas embarazado.

¿Era obvio?, Claro que no, Levi no se sentía así, definitivamente no lo estaba.

-Todo bien capitán? - Pregunto Esteban

Levi no lo sabía, estaba todo realmente bien?, Miro a Clarissa y procedió a decir

-Yo no bebo- respondió 

Clarissa sonrió 

-El capitán Levi siempre cumpliendo con su deber, nunca descansa- Rio el sr. Blumer dándole una palmada en la espalda al capitán.

Al salir de la mansión, después de despedirse de los Blumer, los dos soldados subieron al carruaje que los llevaría de regreso al cuartel

\- ¿Paso algo entre tú y la Sra.? - Erwin pregunto en el transcurso del viaje, al parecer sabía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos.

-No eran lo que yo creía, eso es todo- 

-Ya veo- Al parecer estaba de buen humor el comandante- La buena noticia es que nos ayudaran de ahora en adelante, no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti Levi, Gracias-

-tssk, no es para tanto, es mi deber- Respondió el pelinegro

-Lo sé, solo gracias, sé que tú y yo no estamos en buenos términos, pero……-Levi lo interrumpió

-Oye ya basta, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo sucedido – 

No quería volver a recordar, no esté día. 

Sintió una cálida mano agarrar la suya y se sorprendió, hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a sentir su calor tan cerca

-Levi, eres todo para mí, Lamento si te lastime, pero te prometo, que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me perdones y recuperarte- El alfa le dio una mirada que solamente radiaba seguridad 

Mierda, Levi estaba cayendo nuevamente, en esos encantos que sabía que solamente Erwin tenia, en esa seguridad. 

Eso había sido la razón por la cual se había enamorado de él. 

¿Debía decirle?, Debía decirle que posiblemente estaba esperando un hijo de él?

Pero aún no lo sabía, solamente era una hipotesis, no tenía pruebas.

-Erwin. -Susurro, iba a decirle- Creo que yo estoy….

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpo

-comandante, capitán, hemos llegado- Era el conductor

Ambos fijaron su vista en la ventana, tenía razón, habían llegado, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, y ellos aun tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero aun no.

Aun no es el momento, primero debo estar seguro


	8. Capitulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas Gracias por la espera!  
> Ojala el capitulo les guste  
> Levi tomo una decisión importante que cambiara su futuro y el de Erwin(?

En el transcurso de los días su situación no hacía más que empeorar, habían ideado un plan para atrapar a la Titan Hembra, quien había resultado ser Annie Leonhart, una soldado de la policía militar quien había entrenado con Eren y los demás en su tiempo de reclutas. 

Estaban demasiado ocupados, rara vez tenían tiempo de comer, y no era como si Levi tuviera muchas ganas, comida que llegaba a estomago era comida que se transformaba en vomito unos minutos después, estaba cansando, lo único que podía tomar para calmarse era Té. 

Cuando Eren perdió el control e intento devorar a Annie, este tuvo que ir a su rescate, nuevamente. La portadora del titan hembra quedo atrapada dentro de un cristal que ella misma había creado, así que ahora era inútil tratar de hacerle algunas preguntas. 

Unas horas después, cuando la situación en el distrito Stohess se había calmado un poco, y Erwin procedía a tener una charla con los miembros del congreso acerca de la pelea entre Eren y Annie, Levi se encontraba ayudando a Hange a transportar el cristal a un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Como no pudimos predecir que algo a si sucedería, Maldita seas Annie por tener trucos bajo la manga, pero no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? - Hange se encontraba gritándole a la rubia dentro del cristal

Levi quien rodo los ojos al ver la escena, pudo visualizar al Doctor Ezra a unos metros de distancia, rápidamente llego hacia él

-Levi, Hola, ¿estas herido? - Ezra lo reviso de pies a cabeza, pero no encontró herida alguna 

-Necesito hablar contigo, es un asunto, privado- El omega dijo, viendo a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie más escuchara

-De acuerdo, solo debo terminar con los heridos, tomara mucho tiempo, pero si quieres podemos vernos en mi casa- Le sugirió

Levi solamente asintió y regreso a donde estaba Hange, quien lo vio con una mirada confundida

-Metete en tus asuntos cuatro ojos-  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Después de 5 horas, El pelinegro salió de la habitación subterránea donde estaban Annie y Hange, esta última se encontraba experimentando con un pedazo de cristal que había logrado desprender gracias a un martillo después de varias horas de su uso.

A pesar de que la noche estaba muy oscura, y apenas había iluminación aun así se las ingenió para lograr llegar a la casa del Doctor Ezra, toco la puerta y una niña pequeña con coletas lo recibió

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto la niña curiosa

-Es para mi querida, ve con tu madre, te está esperando para dormir- Hablo su padre detrás de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la llevo arriba 

Levi espero paciente en la entrada, al llegar Ezra este le ofreció agua, pero Levi se negó 

\- ¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte? – 

Levi estaba nervioso, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, esperaba que el doctor Ezra no lo juzgara y no pensara que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad solamente era un humano cualquiera - -Creo que podría estar embarazado

-Ya veo- Comento 

-No suenas sorprendido- Levi dijo

-Creo que son cosas que pasan, quiero decir, tú eres un omega, tus ciclos de calor son para eso, tener hijos- El doctor explico tranquilamente, eso solo hizo que el pelinegro se irritara

-Lo sé, pero estuve tomando supresores, no debería de estar sucediendo esto- Se sentó soltando un suspiro que no sabía que estaba guardando

\- ¿Cuándo fue tu ultimo calor? –

-Hace 1 mes y 8 días- 

\- ¿Has tenido nauseas, dolor de cabeza, más sueño de lo normal?

-Si-

-Tienes 8 días de retraso. Entonces déjame decirte que estas en lo correcto, estas en estado- Levi después de escuchar aquellas palabras de levanto bruscamente en un nulo intento de calmar su enojo, camino de un lado a otro 

-Malditos supresores de mierda que no sirvieron para nada, sabía que no debía de cambiar- 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Has escuchado de los nuevos medicamentos que ahora están circulando?

\- Si, me dieron algunos, pero sinceramente no estuve recetándolos, simplemente me quedé con los originales- 

\- No me jodas- El omega repetía una y otra vez 

-Levi por favor mi hija esta arriba- Levi paso una mano por su cabello y cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente- Entiendo tu situación, pero, ¿realmente es tan malo? - Pregunto Ezra confundido

\- ¿En serio?, Soy un soldado, soy el capitán de la legión de reconocimiento, soy el maldito humano más fuerte de la humanidad, no puedo traer a esta cosa a arruinar todo eso.

-Arruinar dices tu?, Un bebé es algo muy hermoso en estos días, yo como doctor lo he visto, el milagro de la vida.

-Lo dices porque tienes una hija

-Por eso mismo deberías de creerme, tengo una hija, y se lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser

-No puedo traer a una criatura a este mundo, lo estaría condenando, yo más que nadie he visto lo que los titanes son capaces de hacer, al igual que los humanos, son monstruos horribles, y solamente lo traería a luchar, cada día de su vida, para no ser devorado 

-Se que es difícil, esos pensamientos también invaden mi mente cada día, ¿crees que quiero que mi hija crezca en un mundo como este?, pero él no darle una oportunidad tampoco es lo correcto. –

-Esto no es lo que quiero, no necesito una distracción en este momento- 

-Levi- Ezra se levantó de su asiento- Se que tal vez no es el momento adecuado, o eso sientes tú, tienes miedo, miedo de este mundo, miedo de las personas, eres un ser humano quien ha vivido muchas tragedias y lo lamento, y sé que luchas por hacer este mundo un lugar mejor, para que podamos ser libres y vivir en paz, pero, si ese día llegara mañana, ¿no te gustaría tener a tu hijo contigo? ¿Saber que la razón por la que luchaste tanto todo este tiempo, fue por él o ella?

No hubo respuesta, no sabía que contestar, tenía razón, claro que le gustaría, pero seamos realistas, la libertad no llegara el día de mañana o el día después a ese, eso es algo que se tiene que ganar peleando en una guerra, y definitivamente no lo haría con algo dentro de su estómago. Ezra solamente continúo hablando

-Bien, tienes tus motivos, no me corresponde a mi juzgarte por tu decisión, ¿pero te lo preguntare- Hubo una pausa- Quieres abortar?

-Si-

Ezra se levantó de su asiento, fue al segundo piso y regreso unos minutos después con 2 píldoras en su mano

-Toma esto, sentirás cólicos, y tendrás un poco de sangrado, pero después de unas horas se detendrá. Tómalas cuando estés seguro de tu decisión-

-Estoy seguro- El doctor solamente asintió

Levi decidido camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla escucho

\- ¿y el otro padre? ¿Lo sabe? –

Por primera vez en días Levi pensó en Erwin, no había tenido la oportunidad de charlar con él, no sabía cuál sería su respuesta ante esta situación, estaba tomando una decisión él solo, había decidido no tener a su hijo, ¿qué diría Erwin? ¿Estaría de acuerdo?, No. Seguramente estaría enojado con Levi por habérselo ocultado y le diría que todo saldría bien, a si era él.

¿Pero realmente todo estaría bien? Traer a un niño a este mundo tan cruel y tan horrible, no era algo que Levi quisiera y mucho menos para su hijo, su deber, tanto como el del comandante era liberar a la humanidad de los titanes, no podían darse el lujo de formar una familia, tal vez era egoísta pero estaba decidido en hacerlo, y no le diría al Alfa, no podía agobiarlo mucho más de lo que ya estaba, suficientes problemas tenía ya siendo comandante. 

-No, y quisiera que siguiera de esa manera- Sin decir nada más, abrió la puerta principal y salió, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Al llegar al cuartel Levi se encontraba cansado, y hambriento, pero ya que cada vez que comía tenía la maravillosa suerte de vomitar solamente pudo tomarse una taza de té, sentado en el comedor pudo visualizar a Hange a lo lejos quitando los lentes de sus ojos para proceder a tallarlos, tal vez no era el único cansado después de todo.

\- ¿Tuviste suerte con aquello? - Pregunto después de que su amiga se sentara frente a él

Después de un largo bostezo por parte de la científica le respondió 

-Casi nada, es un poco difícil sin ayuda, solamente tengo a Moblit, pero entiendo que es algo secreto lo que estamos haciendo- 

\- Si, Erwin tuvo que hablar con los demás comandantes y con Zackly para que pudieran darnos un par de días con ella- 

-Lo sé, por eso no quiero perder nada de tiempo, después de cenar iré de nuevo- Hablo Hange- Por cierto, ¿Dónde estuviste? Pensé que ibas a regresar

\- Tuve algo más que hacer- Respondió, Hange quien no estaba satisfecha con su respuesta solamente asintió- ¿Donde esta Erwin?

-No lo sé, Pensé que estaría contigo, no lo he visto en todo el día- 

Tal vez no está aquí

-Iré a tomar una ducha, deberías hacer lo mismo, apestas-

La chica morena levanto su brazo y olisqueo su axila

Levi se levantó y se fue, no sin antes escuchar como Hange gritaba ¨Aun no lo suficiente¨

Después de hacer lo que tenía planeado, el pelinegro se adentró a su habitación, con una nueva taza de té en su mano, se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, saco ambas pastillas de su pantalón y las deposito frente a él

Pero, ¿Por qué sentía una presión en su pecho? ¿Qué era esto, culpa, remordimiento?, se supone que su decisión ya estaba hecha, solamente debía tomarlas y acabar con todo, y listo. Pero parecía que su brazo no respondía, más bien, parecía que su cerebro no estaba dando la orden. 

-Que te pasa imbécil, solamente tienes que tomarlas y adiós problema-

Claro, todo terminaría una vez hecho aquello, todo sería mejor, el tenía una misión y se concentraría al 100% en completarla, además, Erwin y él ya no eran pareja, no iban a estar juntos nuevamente solamente por este bebé

¿Bebé? Era la primera vez que Levi le decía así, pero, eso era, un Bebé inofensivo, que solamente estaba en su vientre esperando para ver la luz del día, y tener unos padres amorosos quienes lo hubieran deseado y querido a pesar de todo, pero no, no pudo haberle tocado eso, tuvo que ser un maldito soldado cual deber es proteger el mundo, y quien ahora mismo se encontraba listo para terminar con su vida. 

No podía pensar más en esto, Levi rápidamente sujeto ambas píldoras en su mano y las trago, incluso había olvidado su té que seguramente ya estaría frio, pero no le importo, solamente sintió como recorrían su garganta hasta adentrarse a su estómago. 

Toco su vientre, se sentía como la peor persona del mundo, a él nunca le había importado matar a personas, todo lo hizo tratando de sobrevivir, pero esto, se sentía diferente. 

En el subterráneo vivió la peor experiencia que un niño pequeño podría tener, estuvo al borde de la muerte muchas veces, robaba un pedazo de pan para poder sobrevivir, solamente gracias a su tío tuvo una oportunidad, Kenny quien lo encontró cuando estuvo moribundo cerca del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, o eso fue lo que le conto él.

Su madre, no había pensado en ella en mucho tiempo, una mujer cariñosa y hermosa quien le cantaba una canción cada noche para dormir, eso era lo que recordaba, gracias a ella, Levi pudo vivir, pudo conocer el mundo, pudo luchar para salir adelante, pudo unirse al ejército y pudo conocer a Erwin. 

A pesar del poco dinero que tenían, su madre siempre trato de darle lo mejor, Kenny le había dicho que su madre había sido una prostituta del subterráneo, aquellas mujeres a quienes le pagaban por tener sexo, y un día un cliente la embarazo.

Que hubiera pasado si simplemente hubiera abortado, era verdad que tal vez no tenía el dinero para utilizar pastillas, pero siempre hubo otras maneras de hacerlo, que hubiera pasado si Levi nunca hubiera existido, esa pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, pero sin embargo su madre no lo hizo, porque su amor por él fue más grande que cualquier otra necesidad. Aun sabiendo que nunca hubiera podido darle una vida digna, decidió amarlo.

Y Ahora él debía hacer lo mismo, por su madre, por Erwin, por este bebé

Rápidamente abrió su ventana y metió dos dedos a su garganta, después de un par de arcadas, sintió el líquido quemarlo desde dentro para ser expulsado.

Había tomado su decisión, no había vuelta atrás, aun si Erwin no quisiera al bebé, Levi lo haría, le daría suficiente amor por los dos. Nada le faltaría, lucharía con dientes y garras por su hijo. 

Miro el cielo estrellado, era una hermosa noche, tranquila y llena de luz

Pensó Levi con una mano acariciando su vientre bajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, esperen el siguiente capitulo prometo no tardar demasiado Jajaj  
> DUDAS O COMENTARIOS SON BIENVENIDOS!  
> #Quedateencasa


	9. Capitulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, Como estan?, Realmente lamento mucho la espera, estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, y otras cosas personales que apenas me dan tiempo de escribir, espero que este capitulo compense todo lo que tuvieron que esperar! Ahora disfrútenlo

Después de unos minutos de seguir pensando en si era lo correcto o no, decidido, se armó valor, iría donde se encontraba el comandante, se lo diría de una vez por todas, era ahora o nunca. 

Salió de su habitación, había poca iluminación en los pasillos del cuartel, pero eso era algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, tras caminar unos segundos logro llegar a su destino, era la habitación de Erwin, olía a él, a libros y café, era un olor que a Levi le encantaba, pero claro nunca se lo diría.

Toco la puerta, una, dos, tres veces, pero no hubo respuesta

\- ¿Erwin? ¿Estás aquí? - Pregunto el omega, puso su oreja cerca de la puerta, pero al no escuchar ningún ruido alguno, quiso partir, tal vez no estaba en el cuartel después de todo.

A punto de irse, escucho un ruido, parecía cristal rompiéndose ¿Erwin estaría bien? No lo sabía, hacia unas cuantas horas que no había tenido contacto con él  
Dispuesto a no correr ningún riesgo, trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta se encontraba cerrada, con la llave de repuesto que siempre ocultaban arriba de la puerta consiguió abrirla

Al entrar a la habitación sus fosas nasales fueron inundadas por un olor fuerte, poderoso, con su mano cubrió su nariz y su boca, sus ojos se posaron en la cama que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, pero no encontró nada, solamente almohadas y sabanas en el suelo.

Escucho un ruido desde el baño, seguido de una voz.  
-Levi- Dijo una voz apenas audible   
\- ¿Erwin?, ¿Qué sucede? - Pregunto el capitán en un intento nulo de cubrir su nariz   
-Vete, No puedes estar aquí- El comandante quien se encontraba hablando desde el baño, salió de esté, su cabello estaba despeinado con un par de gotas de agua cayendo de este, sus mejillas sonrojadas y se encontraba completamente desnudo, Levi lo escaneo de arriba hacia abajo, pudo ver como su miembro estaba completamente erecto, derramando un poco de semen en la punta

-Levi, no quiero hacerte daño, estoy en celo- Los pelos de Levi se erizaron completamente, claro, su celo, tenía que salir rápidamente

Las feromonas de Erwin inundaban la habitación, Levi pudo olerlas, no podía correr, sus piernas parecían gelatina, no le respondían, tenía un gran bulto en su pantalón que dolía de lo apretado que se encontraba, sin mencionar que su cuerpo se estaba preparando para recibir a su alfa, sentía su trasero humedecido.  
-Hueles bien, pequeño omega- Demonios, ahora no era Erwin quien hablaba, era su alfa interior

-Tengo que largarme- Levi con la última fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba pudo hacer que sus piernas respondieran y estas corrieron rápidamente hacia la entrada, cuando intento abrirla, una mano se posó en ella y el cerro de golpe

Sintió su respiración detrás de él, rápida y caliente, le quemaba su nuca

-No te iras- Erwin, no, el alfa estaba detrás él, una mano recorrió su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cabello, aun con su ropa puesta, su toque se sentía caliente, intoxicante, quería más de el

-Erwin por favor, no hagamos esto, es algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos mañana- Dijo el pelinegro respirando agitadamente, sintió una mano en su trasero que se apretó fuertemente liberando un gemino de su parte

-Si lo deseas tanto como yo, no puedes resistirte, déjame hacerte sentir bien- Susurro en su odio, lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, para continuar descendiendo hasta su cuello, donde chupeteo, mordió y lamio

Un gran gemido Salió de la boca de la omega, quien sujeto los mechones rubios de su compañero, sintió como su mano se aferraba a su cintura para después ser volteado y con su espalda golpear la puerta.

-Mi omega- susurro el comandante en su cuello, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, la camisa solamente era una distracción, así que con sus fuertes manos la rasgo en dos pedazos, a Levi no le importo, sintió una lengua cálida chupando y succionando sus pezones, aun cuando estos se encontraban completamente erectos

-Ahhh mierda alfa- salió de la boca del más pequeño- no pares…sigue

Erwin orgulloso continuo con su tarea, su lengua se deslizo por su pecho, paso por su ombligo hasta llegar a sus pantalones, donde los bajo rápidamente junto con su ropa interior, ahí encontró el miembro de su pequeña omega, la punta estaba roja goteando con pre semen, se saboreó los labios y procedió a introducirla toda en su boca

Lágrimas de placer salieron de los ojos grises de Levi, abrió la boca lo más que pudo, pero no salió sonido alguno, su mente estaba en blanco, estaba perdido en las sensaciones que su alfa le brindaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba tanto placer como ahora. 

Escuchaba los ruidos lascivos que la boca de su pareja producía, sintió como bajo hasta llegar a sus bolas para lamerlas para después descender aún más hacia su agujero, una pierna fue sujetada por su alfa y la subió en su hombro, dándole así más acceso a su entrada. 

Para este momento, su agujero era un completo desastre, completamente dilatado listo para recibir su gran premio, chorreando su mancha por todos lados, pero Erwin parecía encantado por eso, metió dos dedos dentro de él y Levi sujeto fuertemente su cabello.

-Erwin!!- Grito cuando se corrió fuertemente en su pecho, estaba demasiado sensible   
-Basta de juegos- Gruño el alfa, sujeto a Levi de su trasero, quien todavía estaba algo mareado por su reciente orgasmo, e hizo que se aferrara a sus caderas- Te hare mío ahora  
-No…espera…- Antes de poder decir algo más, sintió algo duro y mojado acariciando su entrada  
-Sientes eso? Estoy tan excitado Levi, tú me haces esto, siempre has sido solo tú, Por favor déjame hacerlo- Suplico su alfa mirándolo a los ojos, ese color azul tan penetrante, había extrañado esa mirada.  
\- Erwin- Gimió- Bien

Erwin sonrió, sintió unos labios cálidos aprisionar los suyos sus lenguas danzaban en sincronía, fue un gran beso lleno de pasión y lujuria  
Después, su alfa se adentró en él, estaba tan grande y duro para el pequeño agujero de Levi, sentía que lo rompía en dos, se separó del beso para poder soltar un gemido que resonó por toda la habitación, paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y lo sujeto más fuerte

-No te contengas, Gime para mi Omega, hazme saber que te gusta- demando su alfa con su gran voz, comenzó golpeando lento pero profundo a su compañero, gemía en voz baja mientras que Levi trataba de controlarse, mordiendo sus labios, hasta el punto en el que llego a sacarse un poco de sangre. 

-Más, Más, Alfa por favor- Suplico el omega, Erwin quien escucho por primera vez en mucho tiempo como su amante lo llamaba Alfa, no pudo evitar sentirse casi al borde del orgasmo, sujeto aún más a su omega para comenzar a dar estocadas cada vez más fuertes y rápidas

supo cuando toco su punto dulce, porque Levi comenzó a arañar su espalda para después no poder controlar su boca, era un desastre de gritos y suplicas que juraba que podían escucharse por todo el cuartel, pero no le importaba, todo el mundo debía saber que solamente él podía hacer gemir al capitán de esa manera, estaba marcando su territorio.

-Te voy a anudar, serás mío- Levi abrió los ojos rápidamente, no quería nada más que su nudo, ¿pero y si algo le sucedía al bebé? 

LEVI NO SABIA NADA DE ESO

-No espera! Erwin detente! - Suplico mientras trataba de empujarlo, pero era inútil, el alfa en este momento era mucho más fuerte que él  
Sus suplicas parecieron encenderlo aún más, porque continúo empujando más fuerte, a lo que Levi solamente pudo gemir, unos segundos más bastaron y ambos se corrieron soltando un grito al unisonó

El omega sintió como el pene de su alfa se hacía cada vez más grande, y lo llenaba de semen  
Demonios, lo hizo

Solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos y tratar de recobrar el aliento, Tardaría un par de minutos para que ambos pudieran separarse de su unión.   
-Mi omega, mío- susurro Erwin en su oído, al parecer él también se había agotado

Después de unos momentos en los que nada más que sus respiraciones agitadas podían escucharse en la habitación, el alfa lentamente comenzó a salir de él, Levi soltó un suspiro, sintió como liquido recorría su trasero hasta llegar a sus piernas y perderse en el suelo de madera  
Sintió una cálida mano acariciar su mejilla 

-Levi. - Escucho- Lo lamento, no sé qué me sucedió, no debí haber hecho esto, perdóname- las disculpas salían de la boca del comandante, una tras otra, se encontraba arrepentido, al parecer su calor había terminado, usualmente suele durar 24 horas y cuando se termina el acto sexual vuelve a la normalidad.  
-No Erwin, está bien, lo necesitabas- Tranquilamente Levi le respondió sujeto su cálida cabellera entre sus dedos y la acaricio

-No quería que ocurriera de esta manera, soy un idiota por no poder controlarme, pero cuando se trata de ti, nunca puedo hacerlo- Los ojos del comandante irradiaban tristeza, arrepentimiento. 

-Shhhh, basta, ven aquí- Levi lo acuno contra su pecho, parecía un pequeño niño asustado- Estoy bien, no pasó nada, si quieres mañana fingiremos que esto no sucedió- 

-Quédate conmigo Levi- Susurro el rubio, Levi sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, pero sintió como este se rompía cuando escucho las siguientes palabras- solo por esta noche por favor

Oh Erwin, si supieras. 

Ambos cansados y dolidos, cerraron sus ojos, esperando que el sueño llegara pronto, con una pregunta metida en sus cabezas. ¿Fue un error?

Levi pudo sentir como el comandante lo cargaba y lo llevaba directamente a la cama, donde ambos cayeron rendidos en ella.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
El omega abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una extraña brisa golpeando su pecho desnudo, pudo ver que Erwin ya no se encontraba recostado en él, estaba del otro lado de la cama, dormido profundamente.

Su mente rápidamente recordó lo que hacía pasado hace aproximadamente 2 horas, estaba feliz de haber vuelto a sentirlo de esa manera, esas caricias, esos besos, no tenía idea de cuanto lo extrañaba, pero cuando Erwin al terminar sonaba arrepentido, sabía que solamente había sido algo de una noche, un error, tenía una corazonada de que el alfa no volvería a verlo a los ojos.

Levi se levantó y fue al baño, al terminar, el omega se sentó cerca de la ventana, la noche aún seguía muy brillante y llena de estrellas, era una vista de la que nunca se cansaría.

-Erwin, estas despierto? - Preguntó, vio hacia la cama, el mencionado no hacía ningún ruido, ni siquiera se movió, seguramente seguía en los brazos de Morfeo  
Levi suspiro

-La razón por la que vine era para darte una noticia- El pelinegro seguía al pendiente de cualquier indicio que le dijera que el rubio estuviera despierto, pero al no encontrar ninguna continuo hablando- No sé si es algo por lo cual debamos estar felices, yo no lo estaba, intente…..ponerle fin, pero no pude, fui un cobarde al querer hacerlo, sé que tenemos obligaciones, una meta que cumplir y pienso cumplirla es solo que…..pensé que habría más tiempo, más tiempo de estar juntos, de formar una familia cuando todo esto terminara, pero si tu llegaras a morir mañana yo querría morir contigo, pero ahora no puedo, porque tengo una pequeña parte de ti creciendo dentro de mí y lo amo, porque tú me lo diste.   
Lagrimas cayeron de sus mejillas para llegar al suelo

-Tal vez no sepas esto mañana, pero te amo, y amo a nuestro hijo y luchare por ambos, los mantendré a salvo, lo prometo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció?, No soy muy buena escribiendo sexo pero realmente lo intento, espero que les haya gustado   
> ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que creyeron? que iba a dejarlos casi 1 mes sin actualización, pues no, aquí me tienen, no puedo creer que ya sean 10 capítulos, todo esto empezó como una historia que tenia metida en mi cabeza, y me dije a mi misma, bueno porque no tratar de escribirla?, muchas gracias por el apoyo, en verdad! Espero lo disfruten

_Podían escucharse las campanadas. Indicando a la multitud que la legión estaba a punto de partir hacia su destino; fuera de las murallas. La voz del comandante Shadis alerto a todos los soldados, dando inicio a la expedición._

_-ADELANTE!!!_

_Levi cabalgaba su caballo negro, su mas leal compañero, quien había estado con él apoyándolo, y quien siempre regresaba cuando se lo pedía. Las huellas de sus pisadas quedaban marcadas en el barro que había en la tierra, puesto que anoche hubo una fuerte tormenta, pero no fue impedimento para realizar la misión del día de hoy._

_Después de matar 3 titanes, pudo ver a unos metros como sus demás compañeros de escuadrón terminaban de asesinar a 2 de estos, eran buenos soldados, el mismo Shadis le prometió que lo agregaría a ese escuadrón siendo uno de los mejores que tenia hasta ahora la legión, solo si podía obedecer las órdenes que le daban, aunque Levi sabía que el solo podía hacerse cargo, simplemente había aceptado porque Erwin lo había convencido de ello._

_Pero de igual manera ninguno había sido devorado; aún_

_Al volver a juntarse con sus compañeros pudo ver como lucían cansados, había mas titanes de lo usual y el clima que se encontraba húmedo y caluroso no ayudaba en nada._

_-Esta misión es inútil, tenemos que decirle al comandante, a este paso todos terminaremos siendo comida de titanes- Hablo uno de los compañeros de Levi; Michael_

_-Hay mas de esas mierdas gigantes a cada paso que damos, tal vez podamos…- Levi no pudo terminar su oración, ya que un grito desgarrador se escucho a lo lejos, preocupado y con la adrenalina a tope, el omega salió disparado hacia aquella dirección_

_Pudo escuchar como sus compañeros lo llamaban, pero no le importo_

_Al llegar cerca de los árboles, pudo visualizar a Hanna una de las compañeras en el escuadrón de Erwin, quien se encontraba siendo devorada por un titan, esta luchaba y gritaba sin cesar en un intento nulo de poder salvar su vida._

_Levi rápidamente uso su equipo de maniobras y con su gancho se aferro a la espalda del titan, para usarlo como impulso para finalmente cortar su nuca, pero fue muy tarde, Hanna ya había muerto_

_-Mierda-_

_Otro grito, esta vez mas cerca de donde se encontraba, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, adentrándose aun mas al bosque, no había algo más que árboles, pero después de unos segundos escucho la voz de un hombre_

_-Tenemos que irnos Erwin, los titanes vendrán y nos comerán- gritaba desesperadamente el soldado_

**_Erwin estaba aquí_ **

****

_-Daniel espera, es difícil para los titanes entrar en el bosque- La voz de Erwin se escuchó, Levi estaba acercándose cada vez más._

_Otro grito más fuerte se escuchó, seguido de unas cuchillas tratando de cortar la carne_

_-DANIEL ESPERA!_

_Cuando Levi llego pudo ver a Erwin en el suelo, con su pierna ensangrentada, y al soldado llamado ¨Daniel¨ quien con sus cuchillas movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro intentando cortar la mano del titan de 5 metros que estaba a punto de agarrarlo_

_El omega quien se encontraba preocupado por el líder de escuadrón subió a un árbol, se preparo y con ambas cuchillas en sus manos atravesó la nuca del titan, habiendo aniquilado 5 titanes en total en la misión de hoy._

_Daniel quien aun se encontraba asustado, le agradeció al pelinegro_

_\- ¿Tu hiciste eso? - Preguntó Levi refiriéndose a la herida que se encontraba en la pierna del rubio_

_-Lo lamento fue un accidente, yo no…- Intento excusarse_

_-Vete de aquí antes de que yo mismo te corte en 2 pedazos, y créeme, no seré rápido- Gruño_

_Usando su equipo, el soldado se desplazo por el aire, perdiéndose entre la multitud de árboles que había._

_-Levi, estoy bien- Erwin intento levantarse, pero después de hacer una mueca de dolor volvió al suelo_

_-No lo estas, ese imbécil te lastimo- se puso alado del soldado herido, utilizo su cinturón como un torniquete que fue sujetado en la pierna del rubio, un poco mas arriba de su muslo, donde había sido causada la herida._

_\- Estaba asustado, fue mi culpa, pensé que aquí estábamos a salvo, pero me equivoqué- Erwin dijo seguido de un chillido_

_-Cuando lo vuelva a ver juro que se lo daré de comer a un titan, que clase de soldados recluta shadis, es un idiota- El omega arranco un pedazo de su camisa y la puso sobre la herida que aun continuaba sangrando_

_Sintió una mano sobre la suya_

_-Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo, te lo debo-_

_Ambos, habían olvidado donde se encontraban, habían olvidado que tal vez en cualquier momento otro titan podía aparecer y tratar de comerlos, pero no les importo, tampoco le importo a Levi que sus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre, no le importo para nada, ya que su compañero, su amigo, se encontraba besándolo en ese preciso momento._

-Levi, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?- Hubiera mentido si dijera que no se esperaba tal pregunta por el rubio, hacia tiempo que quería preguntárselo pero no encontraba el momento preciso, Levi solamente pudo responder besándolo nuevamente

_No pudo pensar en algo mas que no fuera la boca de Erwin sobre la suya_

_Y esta se sintió tan bien._

Escucho el canto de los pájaros, el sol dorado se asomaba por la ventana para acariciar su rostro el cual se encontraba junto a la ventana. Abrió los ojos, estos aun trataban de acostumbrarse a la intromisión de la luz, parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su alrededor, Levi se encontraba aun sentado en el sillón, con una manta cálida tapando su cuerpo, no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, fijo su vista en la cama a unos metros de él y Erwin ya no se encontraba ahí.

Se quedo unos minutos más sentado, se sentía tan cómodamente, se preguntó porque había soñado con aquel beso, había sido su primer beso y nada le hacia mas feliz que el hecho de saber que fue Erwin quien se lo había dado.

Enfrente de él había une pequeña mesa, no había notado que arriba de esta se encontraba una bandeja de desayuno, su contenido incluía pan tostado, sopa, Huevos y Jugo de naranja. No pudo evitar pensar que Erwin se lo había preparado y llevado antes de que él despertara, tal vez era su manera de decir ¨Lo siento¨. Realmente se sentía culpable.

El estómago de Levi gruño al aroma de los Huevos, se miraban tan apetitosos y él ya se encontraba babeando, culpo al ser vivo creciendo dentro de él y sin perder más tiempo comenzó a desayunar tranquilamente.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no tenia un desayuno decente, además de que nunca había sido fan de la cocina, recordó cuando había intentado hacerle una comida a Erwin por su cumpleaños, pero su resultado fue catastrófico, aun recordaba la cara del alfa cuando probo su primera cucharada, le dio tanta vergüenza, pero Erwin le dijo que había quedado exquisito y continúo comiendo hasta terminarlo, era un buen mentiroso. Desde ahí había jurado no volver a acercarse a la cocina, solamente para preparar su té que en eso era excelente.

Cuando termino su desayuno soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, con su barriga llena se dirigió al comedor, en donde deposito la bandeja de platos sucios en el fregadero y procedió a lavarlos cuidadosamente. Hoy era miércoles, aun siendo un día semanal, el cuartel se encontraba un poco vacío, varios soldados desayunando y podía verse desde la ventana que había otros entrenando afuera.

Puso agua a calentar y cuando estuvo lista procedió a vaciarla en su taza favorita, busco y rebusco entre los cajones, pero no pudo encontrar su paquete de refinado té, ¿tan rápido se los había terminado?

-No me jodas- Soltó una maldición

-Tan temprano y haciendo corajes- La voz de Mike se escuchó detrás de él

\- ¿No tienes un trasero que ir a olfatear o algo? – Levi se paró de puntillas trato de buscar entre los cajones de mas arriba pero no tuvo ninguna suerte, no podía ver nada

-Que gracioso eres- Mike respondió para hacerlo a un lado y echar un vistazo- ¿Qué estás buscando?

\- ¿Tu que crees? Té- Levi se cruzo de brazos y pudo ver al rubio moviendo latas hasta llegar al fondo, al terminar y no tener éxito le dio a Levi una sacudida de cabeza diciéndole que no había nada- Fantástico

-Tengo una idea, porque no me acompañas a la Plaza, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas, ven conmigo- El rubio con bigote sugirió, Levi no tenia humor para ir a hacer ese viaje, aún estaba cansando de la noche anterior, pero sin té, seguramente no podría descansar como se debia- Podras comprar tu Té, yo pago

-Iba a ir de igual manera, pero si tú pagas, me convenciste-

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana estaba soleada, con un poco de brisa refrescante que golpeaba la cara de Levi al caminar entre la acera, gente se encontraba haciendo sus compras habituales de cada mañana, viviendo el día a día, una vida normal.

¿El llegaría a tener una vida normal?, Se imagino como seria si no fuera soldado, cada mañana caminando entre la multitud, comprando lo necesario para la comida, mientras de su mano se encontraba agarrado un niño pequeño con cabello negro y ojos azules, feliz, sonriendo.

-Tengo que conseguir un regalo para Nanaba, Mañana es nuestro aniversario- Mike le comento al pelinegro, sacando a este de sus pensamientos- ¿Pensé que tal vez tu sabrías que le gustaría?

-Así que para eso me pediste venir contigo- El omega miraba las diferentes tiendas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, casi todos negocios pequeños- ¿Qué no tu eres su novio? ¿No sabes que le gustaría? -

-Tengo una idea, pero yo…- El Alfa dejo de hablar y sus ojos se hicieron grandes- Espera, Huelo algo

-Eso es asqueroso Mike, podrias dejar de oler a la gente por un minu…- No termino de hablar ya que Mike rápidamente se dirigió hacia una calle mas adelante, Levi rodo los ojos y lo siguió tomándose su tiempo

Llego a una panaderia, donde al acercarse pudo oler los varios aromas que desprendían del lugar, él no era de comer cosas dulces, pero todo olia y seguramente sabría exquisito.

-Mira, seguramente a Nanaba le guste un pastel, ¿Qué opinas? - Mike tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro porque no- Ambos chicos abrieron la puerta de la panadería y al entrar en ella, el olor se hizo mas intenso

-Bienvenidos- Una señora de mediana edad les dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa, sus manos estaban ocupadas con bandejas de galletas al parecer recién horneadas- En un momento los atiendo

-No hay problema- El mas alto se encontraba viendo entre las vitrinas de cristal, los diferentes tipos de pasteles y pays que se encontraban en ellas, podía verse un Pay de manzana, Piña, Moras azules y Pasteles de chocolate y Vainilla, además de unas cuantas galletas. - Todo se mira delicioso, no se cual escoger

Levi quien miro todo cuidadosamente respondió

-Conociéndola, diría que cualquiera le gustara-

-Bien chicos, Mi nombre es Adriana ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? - pregunto amablemente

Mike continúo pensando unos segundos mas, con su mano en su barbilla y el ceño fruncido respondió

\- ¿Podría ver más de cerca sus pays de manzana y moras azules?

-Claro que si- Amablemente Adriana saco ambos pedidos y los puso cerca del rubio

Mike se acerco a ambos y los miro fijamente, para después olfatearlos

Levi golpeo su frente con su mano

-Sip, definitivamente el de Manzana, me lo llevo- Termino de pagar, y su pay se encontraba envuelto en una caja de regalo color blanca con un liston amarillo sujeto a ella- ¿Tu no quieres nada Levi?

-No- Respondio el omega impaciente ya que quería ir rápidamente a comprar su Té para volver al cuartel

\- ¿Tu eres Levi? ¿El soldado mas fuerte? - Pregunto emocionada Adriana

-Si es él- Mike respondio antes de que pudiera decir algo

-Valla, es un honor, Por favor acepta un regalo de mi parte- La repostera con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, fue a la parte de atrás y regreso con dos bolsas de papel

Levi se acercó, y mentiría si dijera que no tenía ganas de probar algo dulce desde que entro a la tienda, culpo al embarazo por eso, sujeto ambas bolsas y le dio un gracias

-Gracias a ustedes por todo lo que hacen-

Al salir de la tienda con sus compras en sus manos, estaban listos para continuar hacia donde se encontraba el mercado central

-Quien lo diría, eres bastante popular- Mike dijo

-No te pongas celoso Mike- El pelinegro respondió burlándose de él- Aun eres el segundo más fuerte

-JA, no olvides quien te derroto en nuestra primera lucha- se defendió el rubio

-Fue porque así lo quise yo-

-Como digas- Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, no fue hasta que Levi paro en seco, pudo ver en un callejón, que se encontraba cerca de ellos, dos niños pequeños de aproximadamente de 5 años sentados arriba de una manta, ambos al parecer sucios y hambrientos. La gente pasaba y los ignoraba como si fueran escoria o basura, Levi no pudo evitar acercarse a ellos y arrodillarse, con una mirada seria en su rostro les entrego la bolsa de papel que Adriana le había regalado, se fue no sin antes decir un Cuídense

Volvió cerca de Mike, quien había visto la escena, no era un secreto que los demás soldados sabían de donde había venido el mas fuerte, y como había sido su vida anterior.

-Sabes, creo que deberías de decirle- Mike tenia una mirada seria y preocupante en su rostro- a Erwin

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

-De tu embarazo- Levi dejo de caminar, y rápidamente se puso frente al rubio, su diferencia de tamaño era grande, pero eso no lo detuvo para darle una mirada fulminante

\- ¿Como jodidos sabes tu eso? No le he dicho a nadie

-No lo sabía, acabas de confirmármelo-

-No juegues conmigo-

-Tenia mis sospechas, tu olor ha cambiado, también he estado observándote, las nauseas son un asco ¿no es así

?

-No le digas a nadie-

-No lo hare

-Mike hablo en serio, ni siquiera a Erwin-

-Te doy mi palabra, no dire nada, pero si quieres mi consejo deberías de decirle tu-

-Lo hice-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Anoche, cuando él estaba dormido-

-Mierda Levi, eso no es decírselo-

-Tienes razón, pero, aun no puedo, ya no somos una pareja, y no quiero que se sienta atado a mi solamente por esto-

-El no es así, lo sabes muy bien, y Levi, el siempre te ha amado

-Eso pensaba-

Mike se sento cerca de una banca que se encontraba ahí, y Levi hizo lo mismo

-Supe porque terminaron, Me lo dijo-

-Claro que lo hizo-

-Sabes, cuando estábamos en la capital, al dia siguiente íbamos a ir de regreso al cuartel, esa noche Erwin y yo fuimos a cenar, ahí nos encontramos con Marie, ella no dejaba de verlo con ojos llenos de orgullo y felicidad, al parecer estaba contenta de que él había logrado todo lo que se había propuesto, cuando se hizo mas tarde yo regresé a la fonda donde nos estábamos quedando, horas después, Erwin regreso, estaba un poco borracho, le pregunte que si había pasado algo entre ellos y ¿sabes que fue lo que me respondió?

Levi no dijo nada

-Dijo, y cito sus palabras: Mike, estoy enamorado de Levi

\- ¿Qué?

-Eso dijo, después se quedó dormido

-Pero, espera un minuto, Marie y él se habían besado, lo leí en la carta

-Si lo hicieron-

-Estas diciendo que, al besar a Marie, ¿Erwin supo que a quien amaba era a mí? - Mike solamente asintió- Entonces porque no me dijo nada, yo prácticamente lo golpee en la cara

El rubio soltó una carcajada

-Lo se-

-El sigue teniendo la culpa, pudo haberme dicho todo desde el principio, tengo que regresar y hablar con él

\- ¿Le dirás lo del bebé? –

-Aún no lo sé, pero tú no digas nada-

-Mis labios están sellados-

-Vámonos ya-

Cuando regresaron al cuartel la mañana ya había pasado, dando inicio a la tarde, Levi se despidió de Mike y pudo ver como Nanaba se acerca a él para darle un beso y preguntar por la caja que traía consigo, Levi recordó que aun tenia una bolsa que le había regalado la repostera, la abrió y dentro pudo ver galletas.

Pensó en los niños y que ojalá pudieran disfrutar de ellas, así como él lo estaba haciendo en este momento. Estaban deliciosas, en verdad era una de las pocas cosas que había comido que en verdad le habían gustado, Adriana tenia un gran don para la repostería.

Fue a la oficina de Erwin y después de dar un pequeño vistazo y ver que él no se encontraba ahí, dejo las galletas restantes en su escritorio, sabía que volvería pronto ya que cartas y documentos estaban encima de la madera de color chocolate.

Sin nada mas que hacer, se dispuso a limpiar, primero comenzó con su cuarto, siguió con el pasillo, donde se encontró a Eren y Jean peleando nuevamente, vio que el chico tita había recuperado su fuerza a si que mando a ambos a continuar limpiando las duchas, escucho unos quejidos por parte de ambos chicos y con una mirada asesina del más bajo corrieron a cumplir la orden.

Cuando termino de comprobar que todo había quedado impecable, quiso darse una ducha, pero recordó que ambos chicos estaban ocupados limpiándolas.

**_Tal vez a Erwin no le importe si uso su baño_ **

****

No sabia si era buena idea, no quería tener que toparse con él, aun no sabía que pensaba acerca de la noche anterior, claro además de un error.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, vio que estaba vacía, al parecer no había estado ahí desde que se levantó, ya que la cama seguía desecha. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente y un pequeño rubor subió a sus mejillas.

Trato de no seguir pensando en eso y doblo las sabanas cuidadosamente sobre la cama, no pensaba dejarla hecha un desastre, después se adentro al baño que era un poco mas pequeño que las duchas de todo el cuartel, pero tenía su propia tina y balde con agua

Al terminar de prepararla con agua caliente y quitarse su ropa, entro en el agua, pudo sentir como su cuerpo y músculos se relajaban al contacto, enjabono su cabello, y cuando termino duro unos minutos más ahí, simplemente sintiéndose bien.

Pudo escuchar como la puerta de la habitación se abría y cerraba, eso hizo que se asustara con tan repentino ruido y agua cayera hacia el suelo, mojándolo todo

-Mierda-

\- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - Era la voz de Erwin, rápidamente llego hacia el baño y abrió la puerta

-Levi, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Pregunto, a comparación del pelinegro, aún tenía su uniforme, salvo por su chaqueta.

-Quise tomar un baño, estaban limpiando las duchas del cuartel, asi que vine aquí- Levi hablaba nervioso, no sabía si Erwin estaba enojado por su intromisión, después de todo ya no eran pareja.

-Esta bien, de hecho, venia a tomar un baño igual- Respondió el alfa

-Lo siento, ya me voy- El más bajo salió de la tina, con cuidado de no caerse con el agua que había en el suelo, volteo a ambos lados y nuevamente había olvidado su toalla

Y ahí se encontraba Levi desnudo frente a los ojos del comandante, no tenia vergüenza ya que lo había visto de esa manera muchas veces, solo que no le parecía lo apropiado en este momento- Yo olvide mi toalla

-Claro, espera- Erwin después de salir del trance de sus pensamientos, se fue

se asomó por la puerta y vio que la habitación estaba nuevamente vacía, ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas y con las cortinas tapándolas, decidió salir, pensó en taparse con la sabana de la cama, pero cuando iba hacia ella, pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba a un lado de esta.

Se vio a si mismo, cabello negro, ojos grises, con un poco de ojeras debajo de estas, toco su cuello y lentamente bajo su mano hasta llegar su pecho, pudo ver que en este cerca de sus pezones había ligeras manchas color moradas, continúo bajando y pudo ver en sus caderas y glúteos que igual habían marcas, pero estas de color verdes, eran moretones, no recordaba en que momento de anoche Erwin se las había dejado, apenas y las había sentido. Y por último puso su mano en su estomago, en unos meses comenzara a notarse, tenia que decírselo ya.

-Lo siento- Levi se sobresalto al escuchar la voz del rubio detrás de él, no escucho cuando había entrado

-Debes dejar de asustarme de esa manera- Levi sentía que demasiados sobresaltos podían ocasionarle un ataque al corazón

-No volvere a hacerte daño Levi- Cabizbajo el rubio estiro su mano para entregarle la toalla que llevaba en ella

Con el ceño fruncido Levi la aparto de un golpe tirando la toalla en el proceso

-Mirame Erwin- avanzo unos pasos hacia el alfa quien aun seguía con su miraba baja, no se atrevia a verlo a los ojos, se avergonzaba de sus actos, eso podía notarse

-No Levi, no tengo el derecho, fui un idiota, te he lastimado muchas veces, no hago mas que causarte daño, ahora me doy cuenta de ello- Erwin decidido se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero unos brazos delgados y palidos lo sujetaron impidiéndole el paso

\- ¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! - Grito el pelinegro- No tienes la menor idea de lo que me has hecho, cuando te conocí quería matarte, te culpaba por la muerte de Isabel y Farlan, no quería algo mas que ver tu cabeza siendo devorada por un titan-

-Eso es lo que merezco-

-NO!, Ahora si ese pensamiento llega a mi mente lo único que quiero hacer es morirme contigo, Erwin no entiendes, Kenny desde pequeño se aseguro que mi vida no terminara como la de mi madre, me ayudo a pelear y defenderme, se aseguro que no solamente fuera un débil y patetico Omega, y al pasar los años, me prometi a mi mismo que algún dia saldría de ese agujero, no fue hasta que te conocí - El rubio sintió como los brazos alrededor de su estomago se apretaban cada vez mas, sujetando con fuerza su camisa blanca

-Erwin, tú nunca podrías lastimarme, al contrario, tu fuiste quien me libero, quien me ayudo a dejar atrás mi pasado, y enfocarme en algo que realmente valiera la pena, y te estaré eternamente agradecido- El corazón de Erwin latía cada vez más rápido

\- lo que sucedió anoche, no me arrepiento de ello, pero sé que tu si lo haces- Los ojos azules se abrieron en grande ante tal comentario

\- ¡No lo hago! - Giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente a su amante, pudo verlo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos color pólvora que podían ser capaces de derretir a cualquier hombre, así como de asesinarlo- Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de como sucedió, no era yo mismo, sabes que nunca me ha gustado como es mi alfa interior-

Cualquiera que conociera a Erwin Smith podría pensar que era un hombre rudo, despiadado, insensible, severo, en pocas palabras lo consideraban un demonio. Pero aun había más, mucho más del comandante de la legión que muchas personas no conocían, también era, cariñoso, amable, noble, gentil, buen amigo, pero sobre todo era un gran líder, aun cuando sacrificaba muchas vidas humanas a cambio de la libertad, siempre se encontraba cargando con el peso de cada una de esas muertes.

Nunca le gusto como era su alfa interior, eso Levi lo sabía, después de cada celo del rubio, procuraba llenarlo de besos, caricias y palabras bonitas, y con eso el omega se sentía mucho mejor.

-Lo sé, pero no es la primera vez que sucede, estaré bien, sabes que unos simples moretones no pueden conmigo- con sus blancas y pequeñas manos acaricio ambas mejillas

-Solo, no quiero hacerte más daño, no podría vivir conmigo mismo si llegara a lastimarte, no ahora- con sus ojos azules recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro que aun se encontraba desnudo y con unas ligeras gotas de agua sobre él

-La única persona que sé con seguridad que nunca me lastimaría, eres tu Erwin. –

Ambas miradas seguían contemplandose, poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se fue reduciendo, sus respiraciones podían chocar en la cara del otro, y cuando al fin la distancia era de unos cuantos centímetros, Levi no pudo evitar pararse de puntas y besar a su comandante, se sentía como en el sueño, apasionado, cálido, pero a diferencia de este, estaba ocurriendo en este momento.

Erwin sujeto más sus caderas, lo acerco a él lo más que pudo, Levi no pudo evitar sentirse excitado y necesitado, quería más del Rubio, era como una droga siempre que lo probaba necesita más para sobrevivir.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, no estaba seguro si era por el frío, o por que Erwin le susurro a su oído

-Levi-

Su nombre se escuchaba tan bien saliendo de esos labios

-Erwin por favor, te necesito- suplico el más bajo, con sus manos rápidamente desabrocho la camisa de su comandante y la tiro al piso, quiso continuar con sus pantalones, pero una mano lo detuvo

-No quiero lastimarte- dijo Erwin al parecer aún preocupado

-Ya hablamos de eso, no lo harás, por favor, ¿Erwin? - pudo ver los ojos de Levi llenos de lujuria y deseo, pero, sobre todo, llenos de amor

No dijo nada más, sujeto a su omega nuevamente por la cintura y lo abrazo, lo llevo a la cama Y lo deposito ahí, Erwin subió encima de él y continuaron besándose hasta que el aire les comenzó a hacer falta

-Rápido alfa- la voz de Levi se escuchaba agitada, desesperada, Erwin no quería nada mas que estar dentro de él, pero quería asegurarse de ser cuidadoso.

\- Como órdenes- respondió, se quitó su ropa restante a una velocidad impresionante, no le importó en que dirección salió volando, ahora mismo sólo le importa seguir besando a Levi

Con su lengua bajo hasta el pecho de la omega donde encontró sus pezones rosados completamente erectos, se veían deliciosos así que procedió a lamerlos, mientras que con una mano tocaba y jalaba uno, con su boca se encargaba de succionar el otro.

-Ahhhh Erwin- Gimio Levi, no pudo evitar sentir el miembro de su compañero de cama, el cual ya Estaba erecto y listo para la acción, con una mano lo sujeto y comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo

\- No lo hagas o me correre- advirtió Erwin

-Entonces deja de jugar y metemela- Levi le dio un último beso, está vez fue con lengua y podía sentir como sus salivas comenzaba a chorrear de sus labios

Al separarse un hilo de saliva salió de ambas bocas, ambos se vieron el uno al otro, sonrojados, con el cabello revuelto y más deseosos que nunca

Levi volteó su cuerpo, para quedar con la cabeza y el pecho en las camas y el trasero en el aire, dándole una vista encantadora al alfa

-Mierda Levi, sabes que no puedo resistirme cuando haces eso- Erwin quien se encontraba sujetando su pene en un intento nulo de darle un poco de placer, lamio dos de sus dedos y los introdujo dentro del omega, quien soltó un gemido de placer

-Hazlo rápido- chillo el pelinegro, en una voz apenas audible ya que se encontraba con la cara pegada a la almohada mientras sujetaba las sábanas con fuerza

Sintió como Erwin seguía moviendo los dedos dentro de él, haciendo tijeras y llegando a rozar su punto dulce, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, eso fue lo que le terminó de colmar la paciencia

-Erwin! –

Una ligera risa salió de la boca del Rubio

-De acuerdo- saco ambos dedos y alineó la punta de su pene en la entrada mojada y estirada de su amante- de todos modos, no lo soporto más

Se adentro en él, comenzó haciendo movimientos lentos pero profundos tratando de que Levi se acostumbrada nuevamente a tenerlo dentro, aún estaba un poco abierto de la noche anterior y ambos se sentían en la gloria

Al escuchar los gemidos de satisfacción del omega, Erwin no pudo evitar acelerar un poco más la velocidad hasta que llegó a golpearlo justamente donde Levi quería.

-¡No pares! ¡Más fuerte! - exigió Levi quien se encontraba gimiendo sin parar y con lágrimas en los ojos

Erwin se encargo de llenar su espalda con ligeros besos, y siguio subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, donde dejo unos besos húmedos

Después de unas ligeras estocadas mas, sentía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que con su mano sujeto el pene de su pareja y comenzó a bombearlo

Los gemidos de Levi se intestificaron y no tardo unos segundos en correrse abundantemente en la mano del alfa y un poco en las sábanas, seguido de Erwin quien se retiró unos segundos antes y termino en su trasero.

Ambos, cansados y agitados se recostaron en la cama, respirando y tratando de recobrar un poco del aire que habían perdido

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto el Rubio cuando habían terminado de inhalar oxígeno

-Si, mejor que Bien- respondió

Cansando y en busca de cariño, Levi se recosto en el pecho de Erwin, quien tomó por está acción como un gesto tierno y no pudo evitar abrazarlo más a su pecho y darle un beso en su cabeza

-Hoy fui con Mike al centro, quería comprarle un regalo a Nanaba

¿Ah Sí? ¿Y que encontró?

-Le compro un pay de manzana, y la anciana me regalo un par de galletas

\- ¿Eran tuyas? Estaban deliciosas

-Si lo estaban

-Pensé que no eras de comer cosas dulces

-No lo soy, fue un regalo

-Ya veo

Levi jugueteaba haciendo círculos en el pecho del Rubio, su cuerpo le parecía una obra de arte, era hermoso, recordó la primera vez que habían dormido juntos, cuando Erwin se había quiero la camisa sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Bajo su mano hasta su pierna donde encontró la cicatriz de aquella herida de hace unos años

-Sabes, anoche tuve un sueño

-¿fue bueno?

-Soñé con el día que me pediste que fuera tu pareja, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue el día en que me armé de valor y te pregunte –

-Si, aunque estuvieras sangrando que por cierto no fue tan grave, solamente aprovechaste que estaba vulnerable por ti

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Erwin

-Tienes razón, estabas muy preocupado-

-Claro que Si, pensé que moririas-

-Una herida de cuchilla no puede matarme

-No claro que no, eres más fuerte que eso

-Tú eres más fuerte que yo Levi

Una mano se posó en su mejilla, estaba tan cálida, y aún con callos en ella por el uso de las cuchillas y el equipo de maniobras, Levi sentía que era la mano más hermosa y suave del mundo. No pudo evitar darle un beso

-Erwin, tenemos que hablar-

-Estamos hablando-

-Lo digo en serio, tenemos que hablar- Hizo una pausa- de Marie

La cara de Erwin se transformó en una ligera de asombro, estaba a punto de responder algo, cuando de la puerta se escucharon unos ligeros golpes

-Comandante Erwin está ahí? - Se escuchó del otro lado

-Si, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó

-Lo necesitamos señor hay problemas-

-Enseguida voy- al no escuchar una respuesta de vuelta, supuso que el soldado se había marchado-Tengo que ir

Levi se levantó de su calido y cómodo lugar y se dispuso a vestirse, pero una mano lo agarró del hombro

-Cuando todo se haya calmado, te prometo, que hablaremos- Respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose al baño

**_Las cosas nunca se calman._ **

Erwin sólo pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba indicando que el omega había dejado la habitación.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por toda la espera, aquí tienen la continuación de la historia   
> Cuídense mucho! y esperemos con ansias la próxima temporada de Shingeki no Kyojin

El problema era que en el Muro Sina habían visto cientos de titanes merodeando dentro, nadie sabía de donde habían venido o como habían logrado entrar, Erwin supuso que había alguna brecha y era la causante del problema, a si que mando a todos los líderes de escuadrón a revisar la muralla completa, enviando a Mike y Nanaba junto con ellos.

Después de 7 horas de inspección, se le informo al comandante Erwin y al capitán Levi que había la posibilidad de que ninguna brecha estuviera en la muralla, pero entonces ¿Cómo habían entrado los titanes?

-El líder de escuadrón Mike Zacharius ha regresado señor! - un soldado le informo a Erwin

El rubio con bigote entro al cuartel de la legión y por su cara podía decirse que se encontraba en estado en shock, sujetando su brazo el cual estaba fuera de su lugar

-Mike! ¿Qué sucedió? - Erwin al ver a su mejor amigo y segundo mejor soldado corrió para llegar a su lado, lo inspecciono de pies a cabeza y pudo ver que tenia varios rasguños, moretones, había tenido mucha suerte

-Erwin, no se que demonios era eso! ¡Podía hablar! - Mike procedió a sentarse, Levi quien había visto la escena le llevo un vaso de agua al mas alto y pudo ver al sujetarlo que estaba temblando.

-¿Qué podía hablar?- respondió el comandante

No hubo una respuesta en unos segundos, Mike bebido el agua

-Un titan, era un titan de 20 o 30 metros, no estoy seguro, pero era enorme, estaba cubierto de pelo, parecía un mono, y podía hablar- Mike relato

-Debe ser un titan como Eren, o como Annie- Levi quien estaba escuchando atentamente a su compañero respondió

-Me quito mi equipo, me dijo que era un buen invento el que habíamos creado, mato a mi caballo, hizo que titanes corrieran y trataran de devorarme, apenas y pude escapar- por su voz podía saberse que se encontraba totalmente cansado y agotado

\- Ese imbécil estaba burlándose de nosotros- Levi gruño

-Estaba aterrado, no tenia idea de que hacer, Erwin Lo siento- Se disculpó

-Hiciste lo correcto Mike, me alegra que hayas regresado con vida-

-Bien Mike, Descansa, ¿de acuerdo? - Erwin quien no había dicho mucho en la conversación, le sugirió a su amigo y cuando este le respondió, se dirigió a su oficina, seguido de Levi detrás de él

Al cerrar la puerta Levi fue el primero en decir algo

-¿En qué piensas? -

-No estoy seguro, solo se que es inteligente y mucho, al parecer nunca se había topado con un soldado, si no hubiera visto el equipo que creamos hace muchos años-

-¿Crees que sea el responsable por el agujero del muro?

-Es una posibilidad, si Mike dijo que mando a los titanes para que lo asesinaran, eso significa que puede controlar a los titanes, la pregunta es ¿Cómo?

-Eren definitivamente no puede hacer eso

-Que nosotros sepamos aun-

-Tienes razón, aun es un niño, no conoce todo su potencial-

-Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, debemos irnos-

**_Distrito Ehrmich_ **

Levi, se encontraba junto con Hange, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha y otros soldados en el distrito Ehrmich estaban preparándose para ir a rescatar a los soldados que se encontraban en el castillo de Utgard, que era un castillo abandonado de hace muchos años

Hange al recibir las muestras que había solicitado de Annie Leonhart, pudo ver que había otros dos soldados que pertenecían del mismo lugar de donde ella había nacido; Reiner y Berthold, al final se concluyó que había una posibilidad de que los 3 estuvieran implicados en algo mas grande que nadie sabía.

El omega vio como sus compañeros partían hacia el castillo, sentía una gran necesidad de ir con ellos y apoyarlos, pero sabía que Erwin lo necesitaba aquí, se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio donde se encontraba el doctor Ezra, lo habían llamado específicamente a él para tratar con las heridas de Mike, ambos se encontraban sentados en una larga mesa que comúnmente se utilizaba para festines y banquetes.

-Ahí estas, ¿cómo te encuentras? - el doctor Ezra le preguntó a Levi, hacia días que no se habían visto y mentiría si dijera que no tenía curiosidad acerca de la decisión del más bajo

-Estoy bien, ¿cómo estas tu? - Preguntó fijando su vista hacia Mike

\- Vivo, es lo único que importa-

\- Levi, quisiera hablar contigo un minuto- El doctor quien ya había terminado de vendar a Mike de su brazo procedió a decirle

-Si es acerca de la otra noche, no lo hice- Levi quien ya sabía la posible pregunta del doctor respondió

-Ohhh, entonces tu sigues….- no recordaba que Mike estaba sentado justamente a su lado, fijo su vista preocupado de haber dado algún indicio de lo que estaban hablando

-Tranquilo doc, Él ya lo sabe, lo descubrió-

-Woow, lo descubriste? Entonces supongo que solamente nosotros dos lo sabemos ¿no es Así?

-Sobre su “situación" – Mike hizo el gesto entre comillas con sus dedos- Si solamente nosotros dos sabemos, por ahora, aún creo que deberías decirle a Erwin

\- Con que Erwin es el otro padre- Ezra se sorprendió- Quien lo diría

\- Ya basta, ambos cállense, es mi problema, yo sabré cuando decirle- Levi estaba más irritado de lo normal, con dolor de cabeza y las voces de ambos no ayudaban

Los otros dos dijeron al unísono un “de acuerdo" y no se habló más del tema durante las próximas horas

Al llegar el amanecer un soldado que estaba en el escuadrón de Hange, llegó al distrito Ehrmich, informándole al comandante, al capitán y a todos los demás que el Titan Acorazado y el Titan Colosal habían hecho su aparición y después de una pelea entre Eren contra el Titan Acorazado, estos se lo habían llevado

-Tenemos que ir por Eren, aún no sabemos que intenciones tienen con él, pero debemos asumir lo peor- Erwin dio su discurso a todos los demás soldados y les dijo que se preparan, todos los demás perecieron y comenzaron a despertar a los caballos, y cargando alimentó

-Erwin, yo también iré- Levi le dijo al comandante aún se encontraba dado de baja por su lesión en la pierna

\- ¿Estas seguro que puedes ir? - El alfa aún no estaba convencido del todo, pero necesita a su soldado más fuerte, Levi respondió un si

\- Erwin no, yo iré en su lugar- Mike quien había escuchado al soldado informar, volvió a vestir su traje y decidió que sería lo mejor para todos que el fuera quien lo acompañara

\- No te metas, yo puedo ir, tu aún estás herido- Levi respondió, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del otro

-¿Que paso con lo que me dijiste hace rato? De tu pierna, que aún te dolía

-¿Eso es verdad Levi? – Erwin estaba preocupado, no quería mandar a pelear al omega si aún no estaba recuperado del todo

\- No es cierto- Una mirada asesina se posteo en su rostro, mirando fijamente a Mike

-Bien, tu decides Erwin, yo estoy recuperado- Mike dijo, dejando la decisión en manos del comandante

\- Prefiero no correr ningún riesgo. Mike prepárate, partimos en unos minutos- El comandante había hablado, había elegido al otro alfa, y eso al pelinegro le molestaba

Cuando Erwin se fue, Mike procedió a ir en busca de su equipo, donde Levi con pasos firmes lo siguió

-¡¿Qué Demonios Mike?!-

-Entiendo que quieras ir, pero mientras Erwin no sepa del bebe es mi responsabilidad como su mejor amigo el cuidar de ti

-Yo nunca te lo pedí!

\- Lo se, pero si algo llegará a pasarte o a esa criatura, nunca me lo perdonaría, me siento responsable siendo el único que lo sabe- Mike con una mirada sincera en su rostro, miro a Levi y este pudo ver que hablaba en serio

Levi rodó los ojos

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo, y se marchó dejando al Rubio con bigote prepararse para la misión

Unos 20 minutos después, estaban todos listos, en sus caballos a punto de salir

El pelinegro se puso delante de ambos alfas

-Recupera a Eren-

\- Lo hare- respondió el comandante

Vio como los soldados se perdían a la distancia

ღ ღ ღ

El cuartel estaba callado, demasiado callado, todos los soldados habían sido reclutados para la misión de recuperar a Eren, junto con mas miembros de la Policía militar, Levi estaba en el cuartel donde nada mas había unos 10 soldados y eran los que recién se habían unido a la legión hacia apenas 1 semana, aún les faltaba entrenamiento y Erwin decidió dejarlos.

El doctor Ezra quien se había quedado para atender a los heridos que regresarán le estaba haciendo compañía al pelinegro, ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té que el omega había preparado para ambos, pero que apenas había bebido

  * Estarán bien- Ezra noto la preocupación del otro, intento calmarlo
  * Eso esperó- Levi se levantó de su asiento, había una mancha en el suelo la cual estaba viendo desde hace mucho tiempo y no pudo evitar dirigirse a ella y comenzar a fregarla con mucha fuerza



El doctor no dijo nada, bebía su taza de té mientras miraba con el más bajo seguía intentando remover aquella mancha que seguramente llevaba años ahí

-Tengo una duda- Preguntó el más viejo, al no obtener respuesta continuó hablando- ¿por qué no? Estabas muy seguro de tu decisión

-Solo….- No sabía que responder a aquello, ni siquiera el sabía porque no lo había hecho- No lo sé, no se sentía que era lo correcto

-Ya veo- Ezra sonrió- si puedo darte mi opinión, creo que hiciste lo mejor

-Si es que no muero, y así morimos los dos-

-Hiciste lo correcto Levi, ahora tendrás aún mas razones para luchar 

Tenía razón, si lo pensaba bien, únicamente ayudaba a Erwin porque el se lo había pedido, no le importaba lo que sucedía con el mundo, siempre había sido asqueroso, pero ahora, realmente quiere cambiarlo, quiere ayudar a hacerlo un lugar mejor, por él y por su futuro hijo

Cuando la mancha al fin desapareció, Levi sentía que respiraba nuevamente, se dirigió al lavabo donde lavo sus manos, y después volvió a hacerle compañía al doctor donde bebió su taza de té más tranquilo

-Ahora, creo que debería de decirte lo que pasará en unos meses, los cambios tantos físicos como hormonales-

\- Bien-

Pasaron 2 horas, donde la primera hora, Ezra estuvo hablando con el omega, acerca de sus cambios físicos; había una posibilidad que en algunas semanas los vómitos regresaran o tal vez no, cada embarazo era diferente según el doctor.

Le crecería la barriga, en unos meses sentiría a su bebé, le dolerían los pies, tendrá más hambre y sueño, y los cambios hormonales, a veces se sentiría triste, enojado más de lo habitual, irritado, y puede que llegará a experimentar la necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales más a menudo

Así como también debía cuidarse de no hacer ejercicio en exceso, tener mucho reposo y comer sus 3 comidas al día

Después de aquella charla, Levi había tenido la necesidad de acurrucarse un rato, le había entrado sueño, Ezra al ver la escena decidió no entrometerse y dejó a Levi sólo con sus pensamientos, el pelinegro quedó profundamente dormido, había sido un día agotador

Pasaron 40 minutos, escucho voces afuera y mucho ajetreo, ¿Habían regresado ya?

Se levantó de su silla y salió, efectivamente muchos soldados se encontraban heridos, pudo ver a Eren y Mikasa juntos, corrió rápidamente hacia ellos

-EREN!-

-Capitán-

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Están los dos Bien? – Pregunto, ya que pudo ver cómo Mikasa se encontraba sujetando su pecho

-Mikasa, un titan la agarró

-Estoy bien- Dijo ella

\- De acuerdo, vallan adentro, mandaré a Ezra a buscarlos, Eren hablaremos después-

Levi continuó su recorrido, pudo ver que no llegaba la misma cantidad de soldados que se habían marchado hace 2 horas, pero era algo a lo que él ya estaba acostumbrado

Heridos seguían llegando sin cesar al cuartel, era un desfile de gente moribunda, la preocupación de levi crecía cada vez más, no sabía porque, pero sentía que algo estaba mal, entre la poca gente que seguía viva, pudo visualizar a lo lejos a Hange, rápidamente se acercó a ella

-Hange , ¿qué paso?- Su amiga lucia nerviosa, lo observo pero esta no le contesto, seguía mirando hacia un punto fijo a unos metros de distancia

-¿Qué demonios sucedió?- el pelinegro exigió una respuesta

-Erwin-

Alguna vez has sentido ese sentimiento en el pecho, la resequedad de tu garganta, la picazón de tus ojos cuando te dan la noticia de que alguien a quien amabas ha muerto, Levi lo estaba sintiendo ahora mismo, no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera Erwin siendo devorado por un titan, se sintió inútil, culpable, si tan solo hubiera ido con él…

Mike junto con otros soldados llegaron rápidamente, traía una camilla en sus brazos cargando un cuerpo arriba de ella, Levi vio bien, y pudo ver a Erwin

Se acerco a él, lo miro detenidamente, todo estaba bien, menos….

-Su brazo-

-Debemos llevarlo adentro, rápido- Mike exigió, cargando a su mejor amigo, Levi salió de su trance, se dispuso a ayudarlos a ambos

Corrieron lo mas que pudieron, depositaron a Erwin en una mesa del comedor general, que segundos antes Levi había ¨limpiado¨ tirando todo al suelo

-Tengo que buscar a Ezra- Levi corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitieron, llegando donde el Doctor, este se encontraba con otros soldados, y a ver al omega nervioso y agitado, no dudo en dejar lo que hacia y ambos corrieron de vuelta donde estaba el comandante

Mike, quien se encontraba haciendo presión en el brazo de Erwin, la soltó unos segundos, Ezra inspecciono la herida velozmente y nuevamente volvió a presionarla

-Bien, en mi maletín tengo todo lo que necesito- su maletín yacía a un lado de él, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar vendas, agua, una botella que probablemente era desinfectante.

Levi, Hange y Mike miraban la escena nerviosos, no sabían cuál sería el resultado

¿Qué tal si había perdido mucha sangre? ¿Qué tal si lo habían traído demasiado tarde? ¿Y si Ezra ya no podía hacer nada?

-Quiten esa cara de preocupación, él estará bien- Ezra quien vio al trio expresó- Es el comandante y es un alfa, no va a morir hoy

Hange soltó un suspiro de alivio, que no sabía que está guardando, se giró hacia Levi

-Estará bien Levi, me alegro-

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Una Hange inconsciente cayo en sus brazos, el omega la agarro para evitar que azotara el piso

-Levi fíjate si aun respira-

El pelinegro hizo lo que Ezra le pidió, puso dos dedos en su cuello y sintió su pulso, débil, pero lo sintió

-Si, solo es débil

-De acuerdo, esta inconsciente, cuando termine la revisare-

-Me la llevare- Levi la cargo al estilo nupcial

-Puedo llevarla yo- Mike se puso frente a él y le entrego ambos brazos

-No, estas cansado y probablemente herido, yo lo hare-

-Estará bien Mike, déjalo, ayúdame aquí- Ambos sabían la preocupación de Mike hacia Levi, temía que algo pudiera llegar a pasarle, ya sea por esfuerzos innecesarios o preocupación.

Llevo a su amiga a la habitación más cercana del cuartel, donde la dejo en su cama, esta aparte de lucir cansada también tenia ciertas quemaduras en su piel, Levi quien se preocupó por ella le dejo varios paños húmedos en dichas quemaduras esperando aliviar un poco el ardor.

ღ ღ ღ

1 hora paso

Levi aún seguía alado de la científica, que aún estaba inconsciente

\- Él esta bien- Ezra quien había entrado a la habitación, habló con el pelinegro, Levi se levanto de su asiento

-Mike lo llevo a su habitación, por si quieres hacerle compañía, Yo revisare a Zoe-

Levi asintió, dio una ultima mirada a su amiga y salió por la puerta.

Levi llego a la habitación, en donde había estado infinidad de veces, algunas veces buenas y otras no tanto, pero nada, podía compararse a este momento, en donde del otro lado de la puerta Erwin se encontraba en su cama, inconsciente, vendado y sin un brazo

Levi era fuerte, muy fuerte, por eso, estaría con Erwin sin importar que sucediera, estaría a su lado siempre. Entonces, ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban y no lo dejaban abrir la puerta?

Trató y trató pero simplemente no lograba tener la fuerza necesaria para poder hacerlo

La puerta se abrió del otro lado, era Mike

-Ahí estas, ven-

El omega entró y vio justamente lo que se había imaginado

puso una silla del lado de la cama, se sentó a su lado, miro su rostro estaba pálido, cansado, miro el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar su brazo, solamente había una venda que estaba comenzando a mancharse de un color rojo.

Mike continuó alado de su mejor amigo

-Gracias a él lo logramos- Le dijo al más bajo- Debiste verlo, fue jodidamente valiente, como siempre

-Recupera a Eren- susurro

-¿Qué?

-Recupera a Eren, fue lo ultimo que le dije, no le dije que tuviera cuidado, no le dije que iba a ser padre, no le dije que lo amaba-

La culpa es algo tan poderoso, puede afectar a un ser humano a tal grado de llegar a doler intensamente, Levi sentía como quemaba su pecho, como picaba en sus ojos, y se sentía totalmente responsable

A Mike le dolía ver a su mejor amigo de tal manera, pero sabia que el comandante tenia la fuerza necesaria para recuperarse

-Dile todo eso cuando despierte-

-Tuve que haber ido con ustedes, no debí haber dejado que me convencieras

-No, Erwin tomo su decisión, el decidido no llevarte, no quiso ponerte en riesgo

-Lo sé, pero si tan solo yo….

Mike camino hacia él

-Escucha, entiendo que te sientas enojado, culpable, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es cuidar de él y ayudarlo en su nueva etapa, él te necesita Levi, necesita que estés a su lado, apoyándolo, no será un camino fácil, pero el sabrá adaptarse, estoy seguro.

Parpadeo un par de veces, tenía razón, Erwin seguía aquí, estaba vivo, eso era lo que importaba.

-Tienes razón-

Mike después de un rato, y ver como Levi se tranquilizaba, se dispuso a salir, quería ir a ver cómo seguía Nanaba quien al parecer se encontraba bien con un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-Mike- este se detuvo- te agradezco, los tres lo hacemos

El más alto sonrió y se fue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA SE YA SE!! Mike y Nanaba no están muertos, pero quien puede culparme, los amo demasiado :( así que en esta historia no morirán de acuerdo? Espero que les guste mi decisión.


	12. Capitulo 12

Unas horas después cuando todo en el cuartel parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco, Levi decidió salir un momento a tomar aire y estirar las piernas, el doctor Ezra estaba con Erwin volviendo a vendar donde ahora se encontraba su muñon.

Decidió ir a cenar algo rápidamente para poder regresar, no quería dejarlo sólo en caso de que despertará, al entrar al comedor principal pudo ver a Hange, quien al parecer se encontraba mucho mejor y Mike, ambos estaban descansando y charlando entre ellos, parecía que lo peor ya había sucedido

“Deberías estar levantada cuatro ojos?” fue lo primero que pregunto el pelinegro al sentarse con ellos

“Estoy bien, solo cansada” Hange respondió bebiendo de su taza de café- “Supe que me cargaste al estilo nupcial, dime, debería de decirle a Erwin que ahora estas enamorado de mí?”

Su amiga le guiño un ojo, a lo que Levi simplemente rodó los ojos

“Debí haber dejado que te desmayaras en el suelo”

“ LEVII! ¡Que cruel! “

“ ¿y Mikasa? ¿Saben algo de ella? “

“Está bien, el doctor Ezra la reviso, dijo que tiene unas costillas rotas, necesita reposo”

“Bien”

Después de haber obtenido las respuestas que quería fue a servirse una bandeja con la cena del día, eran sobras, ya que el día estuvo demasiado ocupado y los cocineros seguramente no habían tenido nada de tiempo y recursos para preparar un desayuno.

Era algo sencillo; sopa con verduras (papas, zanahorias, calabaza) y pan para acompañar

Al regresar a su asiento, los tres estaban muy callados, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos

“¿Qué sucedió allá?” Levi rompió el silencio, quien aún no había tenido noticias de nada, le pregunto a su compañera ya que ella había estado en todo momento

“Después de rescatarlos del castillo, nos disponíamos a volver aquí, pero tal como lo sospechábamos, Reiner y Berthold….”

“¿Eran ellos no?, el titan colosal y el acorazado”

“Si”

“Malditos, no puedo creer que teníamos a dos infiltrados justo frente nuestras narices”

“Nadie puedo haberlo sabido, ni siquiera Erwin”

“Cuando vuelva a verlos, los matare”

No sabía si era el hambre que tenía, o el coraje del momento, pero Levi reanudo con su desayuno, tratando de parecer lo más discreto posible, pero a quien quería engañar, no había comido nada en todo el día y debía estar fuerte por Erwin, el necesitaría toda su ayuda cuando despertara

“Mas despacio, te atragantaras” Hange fue quien habló

“Cállate, tengo hambre” fue lo único que respondió, para reanudar

“Nunca te había visto comer así, últimamente has estado más hambriento, ¿no es así? “ La científica estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones- los supresores nuevos deben de tener ese efecto secundario, puedo investigar más de ellos si quieres

“No importa ya, los tiré” Respondió el pelinegro

“Los tiraste?! Pero ahora que usaras para tu próximo calor, necesitas tener unos a la mano, pero ahora que lo pienso Erwin no está físicamente dispuesto para ayudarte, por cierto, ¿Cuándo es tu próximo celo? No debería de haber sido hace como 1 semana, está raro”

“Si muy raro”

“ Hange quien parecía más confundida de lo normal no puedo evitar pensar en algo “

“ No ha llegado tu celo, has tenido más apetito de lo normal, ¡y hace 2 días un soldado me dijo que te vio vomitando en unos árboles JA! Por supuesto que no le creí, combinando esos raros síntomas, o estas muy enfermo o tu estas……”

La chica no pudo terminar su oración, vio la cara de Levi quien no había dicho nada, y pudo sacar su propia deducción

“ OH POR LAS MURALLAS! “

Hange se levantó de su asiento alertando a todos alrededor, Levi rápidamente llegó hacia ella y la arrastró hacia una habitación cerca de ahí

“ Levi dime que no es verdad?!! ¡¡¿Estas embarazado?!! “

“ No grites cuatro ojos “

Muchas preguntas comenzaron a salir de la boca de la morena, Levi estaba con una mano acariciando su cien no soporto más y tapó la boca para por fin obtener el tan aclamado silencio

“ Solo responderé tres preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? “ Hange asintió sin parar, al destapar su boca pregunto

“ ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? “

“ unos días “

-¿Erwin es el papá?

“ qué clase de pregunta es esa, claro que lo es “

“ ¿lo sabe? “

“No “

“ ¡¿Qué?! Debes decirle “

“ lo haré, cuando despierte “

Mike quien escucho todo el ajetreo entró a la habitación

“Es muy buena, adivino”

“¿Mike lo sabía?”

“Si ”

“LEVI!! LE DIJISTE AL MEJOR AMIGO DE ERWIN PERO NO PUDISRE DECIRLE A TU MEJOR AMIGA”

“A ver, en primera, no le dije, él lo descubrió, y en segundo, no eres mi mejor amiga “

“Si como digas, estoy muy dolida “

“Solo, déjenme cenar tranquilo ¿de acuerdo? Necesito regresar con Erwin cuanto antes “

“Quiero estar ahí cuando le digas, ¿¿¿¿Puedoooo???? “

“Claro que no cuatro ojos" y con eso salió de la habitación, dejando a los otros dos solos 

“ ¿Qué piensas de esto?” Mike le pregunto a la chica

Hange quien hasta ahora tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, esta desapareció por completo

“No estoy segura si está haciendo lo correcto”

"Lo sé

"Cualquier cosa puede suceder, y si llegara a perder al bebé, él simplemente….

“No lo resistiría”

“el 85% de los embarazos dentro de la legión no llega a completarse”

Era bien sabido que los embarazos dentro de las ramas del ejercito era un tema delicado, cuando un soldado quedaba en estado le daban los últimos 3 meses de descanso, mas, 3 meses de baja de maternidad. Pero siendo Levi, y estando en una situación complicada con los titanes infiltrados ambos amigos dudaban si podría tomarse dicho descanso.

O al menos si el bebé pudiera desarrollarse como es debido

“Él ha enfrentado con la muerte antes, todos lo hemos hecho, pero esto es diferente, un omega al perder a su cría, es demasiado”

“Por eso, debemos cuidarlo” Ambos sonrieron, estaban de acuerdo en algo, sin importar si a Levi no le agradaba la idea, los dos estarían ahí para cuidar de él y el futuro bebé

“ Mike deja de sonreír, eso no te hace especial, yo en cambio, seré la tía favorita ”

ღ ღ ღ

Cuando el hambre de Levi fue saciada regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba Erwin, el doctor Ezra estaba sentado alado de él tomando su ritmo cardíaco en su muñeca

“ ¿Cómo Esta? ¿Mejor? ¿Peor? “ Levi se acercó preocupado

“ Esta bien, su fiebre ha disminuido, y su ritmo cardíaco está volviendo a la normalidad, sólo tenemos que esperar a que despierte”

El más bajo sintió como podía volver a respirar nuevamente, había estado muy preocupado, si Erwin moría, ¿Qué haría la legión? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué haría él sólo con un bebé?

“ Estaré afuera si me necesitas, trata de dormir un poco” Ezra posó una mano en el hombro de Levi como muestra de apoyo, para después retirarse

Se sentó alado de su comandante, apartó algunos mechones rubios que estaban pegados en su frente, estos eran muestra de cómo había sudado durante toda la noche

Con un paño mojado procedió a pasarlo por su cara gentilmente, tratando de refrescarlo un poco, después continuó con su cuello y llegó hasta su hombro. Se detuvo.

“Se siente Bien”

Una voz apenas audible salió de los labios de Erwin

El omega se sorprendió

“ Erwin? ¿cómo te sientes? ” su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, esa había sido la voz de Erwin cierto? No lo había imaginado

“ Duele “ volvió a escucharse, era Erwin, estaba despierto y hablando

“ Lo sé, se que Duele “ no pudo evitar sentir como las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos, no estaba seguro si era por felicidad o de tristeza “ Iré a avisarle al doctor “

Levi hizo lo que tenía planeado y Ezra entró

“comandante, me alegra que estés despierto, nos asustaste”

“Mi brazo, ¿cuanto tiempo tardará en sanar? “ fue lo primero que pregunto el Rubio

“entre 3 a 4 semanas, tienes que tener reposo absoluto, no hacer esfuerzos, y sobre todo cambiar tus vendas constantemente”

“Yo lo cuidare”

“Se que lo harás, pero tú también debes descansar y alimentarte bien”

“Estaré bien”

“Gracias doctor, por todo, sin usted, estaría muerto”

“No me des tanto crédito, eres un hombre fuerte, vivirás” Ezra le sonrió “ahora los dejo solos, llámeme si me necesitan, les diré a los demás que despertaste”

Al dejarlos a ambos solos nuevamente en la habitación, Levi no pudo evitar acercarse nuevamente hacia el comandante, posó su mano gentilmente en su mejilla, está se sentía fría contra la piel caliente de Erwin

“Te amo” Levi pudo ver la expresión en el rostro del rubio cuando le dijo, estaba feliz para alguien que recién había perdido un miembro de su cuerpo

“No sabes lo mucho que esperaba volverte a decir esas palabras” Erwin sonrió y besó la palma de la mano de Levi que aún seguía en su mejilla

“Pensé que ibas a morir”

“Pero no sucedió, estoy aquí”

“Eres un imbécil, ¿Qué pensabas? Pudiste haber muerto. “

“ Tenía que rescatar a Eren, fue la única manera “

“ Debiste haberme dejado ir, te hubiera salvado, estoy seguro “

“O tu podrías haber salido más lastimado, tomé mi decisión y corrí mis riesgos “

“Pero a que costo?! Has pedido tu brazo”

“Mejor un brazo que la vida, muchos soldados no fueron afortunados, ahora estoy pagando por todas sus muertes”

“No digas eso, tu no merecías esto”

Erwin se quedó en silencio unos segundos

“¿Estuviste todo este tiempo conmigo?”

“Claro que si “

“Luces terrible”

“Mira quién habla” Erwin rio “sólo no he dormido mucho últimamente “

“ Debemos dormir, ven aquí ”

Levi subió a la cama, se recostó del lado derecho cerca del Rubio, con cuidado de no lastimarlo o causarle más dolor del que ya tenía

“Yo también te amo Levi “ Erwin le dio un beso en su cabeza y para Levi no había otra palabra más encantadora que esa

“ Erwin “

Un ligero “ ¿Mmmh? “ se escuchó , parecía que estaba quedándose dormido

“Debo decirte algo ” Levi se preparó para decirlo “Estoy embarazado”

Hubo silencio, mucho silencio, ni siquiera la respiración del otro se escuchaba, Levi preocupado subió su mirada y vio al alfa quien estaba profundamente dormido

ღ ღ ღ

A la mañana siguiente, después de despertar y un par de besos por parte de la pareja, Levi se dispuso a ayudar a Erwin aseándose, fue una tarea fácil, ya que el rubio ponía todo de su parte para ayudarlo aun cuando no debería.

Termino de afeitar su barba la cual sobresalía solamente un poco, y al verse al espejo Erwin pudo ver que era nuevamente él mismo y le agradeció al pelinegro por eso

“ Comandante “ Hange entro a la habitación “te ves increíble, no he sabido de alguien más que haya perdido un brazo y se viera como tú”

“Gracias Hange, todo es gracias al capitán”

“ ¡Claro que lo es, ah cierto! Vine a decirte que el comandante Nile y Dot Pixies están aquí” Después de abrir la puerta y dejarlos entrar a respectivas personas, hizo el saludo con una mano en su corazón.

“ Tienes toda la razón Zoe, nunca vi a alguien más con el mismo brillo que tu Erwin” Pixies bebiendo de su petaca con alcohol, expreso.

“ Buenos días Señor, Nile, gracias por venir” Erwin les ofreció una sonrisa como solamente él podría hacerlo

“Erwin” el comandante de la policía militar saludo “Levi”

“Nile” la voz del más bajo sonó pesada, definitivamente podía notarse que Nile no era una de las personas favoritas de Levi “Los dejare solos, estaré afuera”

Salió acompañado con su amiga con cola de caballo

“¿Ya le dijiste? “ Susurro Hange cerca del oído de su compañero procurando que nadie más lograra escuchar

“Aún no lo hago”

“¿Qué estas esperando?”

“El momento adecuado “

Ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a los tres hombres para que pudieran charlar, Erwin le contaría después.

Continuaron caminando sin rumbo alguno, disfrutando del día que milagrosamente no estaba ni tan caluroso ni tan frio, era un día perfecto de primavera, llegaron donde era la entrada principal del cuartel, ahí ambos pudieron ver a Mike quien se encontraba hablando con una mujer, Levi pudo verla por detrás

Era de cabellera morena, tenía un vestido color crema y un listón del mismo color sujetando su cabello, era más baja que Mike, pero definitivamente más alta que Levi

“Mike! “ Hange saludo para alertar de que ellos se encontraban ahí, el rubio con bigote se quedó helado al verlos,

Al acercarse y estar detrás de ellos fue cuando la mujer misteriosa se dio la vuelta

“Hasta que por fin los conozco, mucho gusto, soy Marie Dok”

Entonces Levi quedo perplejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Definitivamente no se esperaban que Marie apareciera ¿verdad?   
> ¿Como reaccionara Levi? ¿Querrá romperle la cara? No lo dudo (:  
> Esperen el próximo capitulo!!


	13. Capitulo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En verdad muchas gracias por la espera! Espero que les guste este capitulo!

¿Cómo describiría a Marie? Levi estaba indeciso de su respuesta

Era hermosa, definitivamente lo era, morena, ojos claros, buen cuerpo y buena estatura, podía notarse desde lejos que era carismática y encantadora, podía hechizar a cualquier hombre que ella quisiera, estaba seguro de ello.

“Tú debes ser Levi, ¿el soldado más fuerte? Erwin me hablo de ti” una sonrisa de dientes blancos se mostró en su cara, el omega no sabía que responder

Lo único que pasaba por su mente era la imagen de ellos dos besándose nuevamente, se odio a si mismo por eso, se suponía que eso ya había quedado en el pasado, Erwin estaba herido, no había tiempo para sentir celos, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿Por qué demonios Marie estaba aquí?

“¿Qué dijo?” Solo eso pudo preguntar, si Erwin le había contado sobre él, ¿tal vez le había dicho que ambos estaban juntos? ¿O están? Levi no lo sabía con certeza

“Que eres su mejor soldado claro!, y está muy contento de contar con tu apoyo”

Mike se acercó a ella, aclaro su garganta, podía sentir como Levi estaba bastante tensionado

“Ah Mike no te pongas triste, sabes que tú eres un gran soldado y su mejor amigo” Marie quien tomo el atrevimiento como un acto de tristeza le respondió al más alto

“Claro” su cara mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa “Marie porque mejor no vamos a buscar a Nile ¿Esta bien?”

“Nile y Pixies están con Erwin ahora mismo” Hange quien noto que Mike estaba nervioso y Levi un poco desconcertado procedió a hablar

“Si claro, a eso hemos venido, Nile dijo que Erwin había tenido un accidente en una misión, quise venir a visitarlo y mostrarle mi apoyo”

**_Si por apoyo se refiere a meterle la lengua a la garganta, sobre mi cadáver_ **

Antes de que Levi pudiera decir algo, Mike se encontraba empujando a Marie en dirección hacia la habitación del comandante, volteo hacia él y murmuro un ¨Lo siento¨

El pelinegro frunció el ceño y se fue.

Hange estaba confundida

“¿Qué paso?”

ღ ღ ღ

Levi azoto la puerta del comedor, donde soldados estaban desayunando en sus respectivas mesas, tambien estaban Sasha, Connie y Jean en una mesa, todos con miedo dirigieron su mirada hacia el capitán, 

“¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁN VIENDO?¡ terminen de tragar y vallan a limpiar, este lugar es una porquería” El capitán había hablado, todos los soldados presentes gritaron un ¨si capitán¨ terminaron de desayunar rápidamente y todos se levantador y procedieron a seguir las ordenes

Su frustración podía sentirse en el aire, debía calmarse, no podía seguir así, camino hacia el pasillo sin ningún destino alguno, hasta que pudo escuchar una voz conocida llamándolo

“¿Levi?” Era Nanaba, provenía de una habitación cerca, entró y ahí pudo ver a su amiga recostada en una cama, con una venda en su cabeza

Levi se sentía como el peor amigo del mundo, estuvo tan preocupado y concentrado en que Erwin estuviera bien, que olvido que Nanaba también había resultado lastimada

“Nan, Lo lamento, no vine a verte, es solo que Erwin…” Intento disculparse el pelinegro pero la chica lo interrumpió

“Alto” Levi dejo de hablar “Mike me lo dijo, la situación de Erwin, te entiendo perfectamente, yo hubiera estado de igual manera si hubiera sido mi Alfa”

Una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de la rubia, Levi estaba calmado, y agradecido con Nanaba, aun cuando Erwin y él no eran pareja de vinculo oficialmente como Mike y ella, su amiga podía entender como se sentía.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” El omega había olvidado su coraje anterior y se sentó alado de su querida amiga, sentía que no la había visto en años

“Me siento mucho mejor, gracias, Mikasa, Hange, Eren, y todos los demás nos ayudaron, les estaré eternamente agradecida”

Levi escucho como su compañera continuaba hablando

“¿Sabes? Pensé que iba a morir, un titan estaba a punto de comerme, y la sensación, el miedo, es algo horrible, no se lo deseo a nadie. Solamente pude pensar en mi padre, era un hombre malo, cuando era niña me golpeaba por literalmente cualquier cosa que hacía, nada le agradaba, yo siempre lo excusaba pensando que era mi papá y él tenía la razón. Hasta que crecí y entendí que lo que me hizo estaba mal, así que cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me uní a la Unidad de instrucción. “

El pelinegro estaba escuchando atentamente, no tenía idea del pasado de su compañera.

“Ahí fue donde conocí a Hange, Mike y Erwin, nos volvimos buenos amigos, al final cuando estábamos a punto de graduarnos, Erwin nos convenció de seguirlo y ayudarlo a recuperar el mundo que los titanes nos habían arrebatado, todos aceptamos” Nanaba esbozo una gran sonrisa “Todos nos miraban como si fuéramos un par de suicidas, pero no nos importó, nosotros teníamos un nuevo objetivo. Por eso es que cada día debes de vivirlo como si fuera el ultimo.”

“Tienes razón” Levi confirmo “Todos podríamos morir mañana “

Eso dejo pensando al omega, estaba feliz de que Erwin había llegado con vida, pero como decía Nanaba, no podía saberse que día todos podrían estar muertos

“Hoy es nuestro aniversario, Mike me dio mi obsequio, pero me temo que no había podido abrirlo” La chica saco una caja de debajo de su cama, era la misma caja que Levi había visto comprar a Mike cuando lo acompaño

Nanaba lo abrió y cuando pudo ver el gran pastel de manzana, soltó un chillido de alegría

“QUE DELICIA!! Justo lo que necesitaba” Levi estaba contento de que le hubiera gustado, se sentía alegre por ella, que aun pasando por una situación tan mierda, los pequeños detalles podían hacer la diferencia

“Ten, toma un pedazo” Nanaba le entrego la caja y este pudo oler la delicia de las manzanas combinado con la canela, ya no tenía ese toque de recién horneado, pero aun así no pudo evitar hacérsele agua la boca

Levi le tomó la palabra y corto dos pedazos para ambos, al probar el primer bocado pudo sentir en sus pupilas gustativas como era una delicia, seguramente su bebé se lo pediría unos meses después.

“¡Veo que te gusto, me alegra” Nanaba también se llevó un pedazo a su boca y dio un gemido de satisfacción “esta delicioso! Mike tiene un gran olfato para estas cosas”

“Yo lo acompañe, pero todo el mérito es de él”

“De todas maneras, gracias por acompañarlo”

Ambos disfrutaron en silencio la compañía del otro y la exquisitez del pastel, se sentían en paz, serenos.

“¿Cómo esta Erwin?”

“Se recuperará” Levi respondió a la pregunta de su amiga

“Cuando Mike me dijo que había perdido su brazo, estaba totalmente devastada, no imagino como debes sentirte tu”

“Al principio, cuando lo supe, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero ahora que sé que está vivo, es lo único que me importa. “

Levi tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, recordaba aquel momento en que miro al comandante llegando al cuartel, sangre por todos lados, realmente pensaba que no iba a poder sobrevivir, miro a Nanaba, quien le dedico una sonrisa, tratando de compadecerlo

“Pero, lo necesito vivo, ya que…” Levi sentía que debía decírselo “aún no le he dicho que será padre”

Era una de sus mejores amigos, quien siempre lo había apoyado sin importar que, supo que debía decírselo de una vez por todas, de igual manera pronto lo descubriría, por Hange o Mike

Un estruendo se escuchó en la habitación, el plato donde antes yacia el pay de Nanaba salió volando por la habitación, Levi se sorprendió

“AHHHH!!” Un grito de alegría provino de la boca de su amiga, estaba tan contenta “¿PERO COMO TU…? ¿Cuándo TU….? “

“¿Como me entere?” Nanaba asintió rápidamente "Hace un par de días, mi celo estaba retrasado"

“Ohh levi, fueron los supresores? ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡En verdad lo lamento, pero no puedo dejar de sonreír!”

“Si la mierda fue ellos, pero supongo que debo seguir adelante, el bebé está aquí y no ira a ningún lado”

“No puedo creerlo, en verdad, me alegro mucho por ambos, debes ir ahora mismo y decírselo, te acompañare “su amiga tiro de las sabanas blancas de la cama para descubrirse y trato de levantarse, pero Levi la detuvo

“No es un buen momento, Erwin estaba con Nile y Pixis”

La imagen de Marie vino a su mente, ella también se encontraba ahí, por un instante se había olvidado de ella.

“Nan, necesito preguntarte algo”

“Lo que sea”

“Tu conociste a Erwin mucho antes que yo, dime, Marie, ¿la conoces?”

Su amiga volvió a su mirada seria, se sentó despacio.

**_Si la conoce_ **

“La encantadora Marie ¿eh?”

“Que puedes decirme de ella”

“Mike me contó lo que sucedió, lo del beso, lo lamento, estuve enojada con Erwin durante días, pero creí que había quedado en el pasado entre ustedes dos”

“Si, esta en el pasado, es solo que…ella está aquí”

“¿Aquí? Quieres decir, ¿ahora mismo?”

“Si, con Erwin”

“Bueno, Marie fue el enamoramiento de Erwin cuando era joven, dijeron que ambos se conocieron por casualidad en las afueras de Trost, la familia de ella criaba caballos, y un día cuando llevaron a los soldados que recién iban a unirse a la legión a verlos, ambos se encontraron”

Levi escucho atentamente el relato del pasado, no pudo evitar imaginarse todo dentro de su cabeza, como ambos se miraban, conectaban y se enamoraban.

Podía decirse que se sentía decepcionado, Levi sabia como había sido su primera impresión, cuando estaban en el subterráneo, cuando ambos se miraron, el omega solamente pudo sentir celos, odio hacia el alfa rubio ya que él era libre, podía ir a la superficie cuando quisiera, podía ver el cielo azul, y sin embargo, había desperdiciado su vida uniéndose a la legión de reconocimiento.

Levi no lo supo, si no hasta meses después, que en realidad lo que sentiría por Erwin, seria admiración, respeto, amor. 

“Meses después cuando fue la graduación, Marie estaba ahí, felicito a Erwin y a todos nosotros, después de eso Hange, Mike y yo volvimos al cuartel, pero Erwin no lo hizo, no recuerdo mucho de aquella noche, solo se que ambos estuvieron juntos desde entonces”

“Ya veo, ¿Cómo termino?”

“Fue un año después, no puedo decirte con exactitud el porque terminaron, solo se que Erwin deseaba cosas diferentes”

“Lo sé, tenia metas diferentes, no quería casarse, ni tener hijos que era exactamente lo que ella quería” la voz del pelinegro se apagó en la última oración, se sentía preocupado.

“Hey, eso fue hace muchos años, ahora tu estas aquí, él ya es comandante, es muy diferente, te aseguro que amara a ese niño”

Levi no estaba totalmente convencido, Erwin no quiso tener hijos hace muchos años, que le garantizaba que ahora si los quería, no estaba seguro, nunca habían hablado de la posibilidad de formar una familia, y ahora con Marie aquí, complicaba las cosas.

“No lo sé, tal vez tome la decisión equivocada”

“Presta mucha atención Levi, un hijo es una gran bendición, tomaste la decisión correcta al decidir quedarte con él, y yo estoy 100% segura de que lo amas demasiado, aun si Erwin no te apoyara, que yo se que lo hará, aquí estamos todos para ti, eso lo sabes”

“Gracias Nanaba”

“Ahora, debes irte, ve y dile”

Levi se dispuso a irse, antes de partir por la puerta de roble, escucho a su amiga una última vez

“y pon a esa perra en su lugar”

**_Claro que lo haría_ **


	14. Capitulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo!!  
> Como se darán cuenta pronto, trata acerca del pasado de Erwin y Marie  
> espero sea de su agrado!

_Después de varios años de entrenamiento, dedicación, responsabilidades, al fin había llegado la esperada graduación, era una noche estrellada, todos los soldados se encontraban de pie haciendo el memorable saludo con el puño en el corazón, los mejores diez soldados se encontraban en la misma fila de enfrente, entre ellos se encontraban:_

_Numero 7: Nile Dok_

_Numero 5: Hange Zoe_

_Numero 3: Nanaba Brown_

_Numero 2: Erwin Smith_

_Numero 1: Mike Zackarius_

_Con orgullo en sus caras, los soldados escuchaban atentamente los discursos de cada uno de los comandantes del Ejercito de las murallas, tenían 3 opciones a_ _elegir_ _El_ _Cuerpo de Exploración_ , _que exploran fuera del territorio humano, en un intento de expansión y recientemente recibieron una nueva misión de la capital a hacer investigaciones sobre los titanes. Luego están las_ _Tropas de Guarnición_ _, que patrullan y mantienen las Murallas alejadas de los titanes y son los primeros en contraatacar contra ellos si la puerta llega a ser destruida. Por último está la_ _Policía Militar_ _, los militares de alto rango que sirven como guardia personal del_ _Rey_ _y mantienen el orden público dentro de las murallas._

_Al momento de la decisión de los soldados, cuando la voz del comandante shadis se escuchó pidiendo a los futuros soldados del cuerpo de exploración se quedarán, Erwin tuvo una sonrisa en su rostro, listo, para quedarse en ese mismo lugar. Pudo ver a demás compañeros retirándose, entre ellos estaba Nile quien le susurro un ¨suerte¨ y se fue dirigiéndose a la policía militar, al haber sido uno de los mejores diez soldados graduados, tenía esa opción a elegir._

_Erwin observo a su alrededor, sus amigos estaban ahí junto a él, querían ayudarse mutuamente a descubrir la verdad de los titanes, Hange estaba entusiasmada podía notársele en su rostro, Mike estaba serio igual que siempre, pero con una ligera sonrisa y Nanaba quien se encontraba aún mas cerca de él lucia nerviosa._

_Nanaba mentiría si dijera que las manos no le sudaban, o todo su cuerpo temblaba, no estaba segura si había tomado la decisión correcta, pero ella quería estar cerca de sus amigos y sobre todo quería ayudar a la humanidad combatiendo a sus más grandes enemigos. Pudo ver a Erwin junto a ella, él lucia impecable, entusiasmado, aun cuando tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, pero sobre todo pudo ver en sus ojos un ligero brillo, que ella nunca antes había visto en él o en alguna otra persona, dirigió su vista a donde la mirada de Erwin parecía estar puesta. Era al comandante Shadis, frente a ellos, dando unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento, ¿pero por qué? Tal vez le guardaba un gran respeto, lo admiraba como comandante, estaba emocionado de trabajar con él, Nanaba no lo sabía._

_Le tomo 4 años darse cuenta que no era a Shadis a quien miraba, si no a su bolo verde de comandante._

ღ ღ ღ

_Más tarde esa misma noche, los 4 amigos se encontraban en el comedor principal, en sus manos yacían unos tarros grandes llenos de cerveza, era su 3ra ronda y todos sentían que el piso se movía, se reían de todo lo que decían, y probablemente no recordarían nada al día siguiente. Hange se encontraba contando un chiste, que al parecer debía ser gracioso, pero dado que no se entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, Nanaba y Mike solamente procedieron a reírse de sus gestos._

_Erwin se levantó de su asiento, se sujetó de la mesa rápidamente aun cuando solamente había bebido 2 cervezas y no 3 como todos los demás sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, tomo un par de segundos y cuando estuvo seguro siguió su camino hacia la salida, miró el cielo que antes se encontraba estrellado ahora cubierto con un par de nubes grises, parecía que iba a llover pronto._

_“Hola Soldado” una voz se escuchó detrás de él_

_“Marie”_

_“Quise venir a felicitarte por tu graduación” sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosa, al parecer estaba nerviosa_

_Erwin la miro de pies a cabeza, lucia muy hermosa aun cuando la luz era escasa, podía ver que traía un vestido color azul claro, y su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza._

_“Gracias por venir” le dedico una sonrisa sincera_

_La puerta de la taberna se abrió estruendosamente, era Hange quien la había golpeado de una patada, ambos se asustaron_

_“ERWIN A DONDE FUISTE, TE ESTABAMOS BUSCANDO” la chica morena con ayuda de nanaba quien venía detrás de ella cuidándola, se dirigía a su habitación en el nuevo cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento._

_“Nos iremos ya” Mike quien apareció después de haber pagado las bebidas de todos, habló con Erwin_

_“De acuerdo, llévalas a salvo, iré en un par de horas” El alfa de bigote asintió y volteo a ver a su acompañante_

_“Tu eres la hija del criador de caballos ¿no?”_

_“Si, Marie” se presentó “nos conocimos hace unos días, cuando fueron a la granja a verlos”_

_“CLARO, LOS CABALLOS, SON HERMOSOS, QUIERO UN CABALLO, SU PELAJE ES MUY SUAVE, AUNQUE ALGUNAS VECES HUELEN MUY MAL…PERO NO ENTIENDO COMO TU NO, TU HUELES A LIMÓN” Hange fue quien hablo nuevamente, Nanaba se disculpo por ella y le sonrió a Marie, quien le respondió el gesto_

_“Gracias, creo “Respondió Marie_

_Ambas chicas se fueron, y unos segundos después Mike las siguió no sin antes desearles unas buenas noches a los tortolitos_

_“Tus amigos son especiales, lo supe cuando los vi en la granja” Marie habló_

_“Si lo son, son los mejores, no se que haría sin ellos”_

_Ambos jóvenes continuaron caminando sin rumbo alguno por las calles de la ciudad, habían entablado una ligera conversación sobre Marie y su familia, quien se dedicaba a criar a los caballos que el ejército usaba, sobre todo el cuerpo de exploración, era un trabajo que había pasado de generación en generación y que en unos años sería de Marie y su futuro esposo._

_“Tengo un regalo para ti” soltó la chica de repente, dejando a Erwin perplejo_

_“No debiste” le respondió_

_“Claro que sí, es lo que se acostumbra cuando alguien se gradúa ¿me acompañarías?” Marie alzo su mano, esperando a que Erwin la tomara, y él lo hizo sin dudarlo. Su mano se sentía cálida a su tacto, era muy pequeña y a pesar de trabajar en una granja la tenía bien cuidada._

_Al doblar en una esquina, un carruaje los estaba esperando, cuyo conductor se encontraba alimentando al caballo_

_“Señorita Marie, ¿Está lista? “_

_“Si Roger, él vendrá conmigo” el chófer simplemente asintió y se acomodó en su debido lugar, arriba del caballo y con ambas correas listas en sus manos_

_Erwin y Marie subieron al carruaje que se encontraba limpio y cómodo, se sentaron uno alado del otro, y Erwin no pudo evitar notar como sus manos aún seguían entrelazadas_

_“Lo tenías planeado, ¿No es así?” el alfa pregunto “Vas a decirme de que se trata? “_

_“Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás” fue lo único que respondió la morena con una sonrisa._

_El viaje estuvo tranquilo, con unos ligeros topes en el camino que hizo que ambos saltarán de sus asientos y rieran, al llegar a su destino y bajar del carruaje, El alfa se dio cuenta que era la casa de Marie, que estaba situada a las afueras de Sina._

_Era una casa grande con mucho terreno y establos alado de ella, todo estaba de un color verde cubierto con tonos oscuros por la noche, podían escucharse los saltamontes tocando una melodía, y podía verse en el aire a las luciérnagas soltando su luz._

_“que hermoso” exclamó Erwin, aún cuando ya había visitado este lugar de día, se sorprendió al ver lo maravilloso que era de noche_

_“Sígueme” Marie continúo caminando, con Erwin siguiéndola por detrás._

_Llegaron a unos de los graneros, era de color rojo, y las puertas tenían un color café claro, Marie alzó la madera que usaban para sujetarlo y abrió una puerta, ambos chicos se adentraron. Erwin nunca antes había estado dentro de uno, había varios caballos, todos en sus respectivos lugares, con mucha paja debajo de ellos y un gran Bebedero lleno de agua para que los caballos pudieran tomar de él._

_“Este es tu regalo” Marie se acercó a un caballo de color blanco, realmente hermoso, que se encontraba casi al final del establo, estaba parado al parecer durmiendo, cuando se acercaron este se sobresalto y comenzó a relinchar_

_“Tranquilo chico” la morena pudo calmarlo poniendo su mano sobre su nariz acariciándolo, era un acto gentil que el caballo agradeció, con su otro mano sujeto a Erwin y dirigió su mano hacia el caballo, reemplazo su mano con la del alfa y este pudo sentir el pelaje suave._

_“Es muy hermoso, ¿realmente es mío?” El rubio estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba encantado_

_“Si, en un par de días vendrán los soldados nuevos del cuerpo de exploración, entre ellos tu y tus compañeros, pero quería darte un buen caballo, como verás no tenemos ningún caballo blanco aquí, mi padre lo encontró solo, vagando a las afueras, así que decidió traerlo, lo bañamos y alimentamos y parece estar muy contento, incluso se nota que le agradas”_

_El caballo lamió la palma de la mano de Erwin, su lengua se sentía rasposa, pero a él chico no le importo_

_“No se que decirte, en verdad, gracias” Ambos voltearon a verse fijamente y sonrieron_

_Después de haber pasado un rato más en el establo, decidieron salir, el olor estaba empezando a penetrarse fuertemente en la ropa de Erwin, y no quería tener que llegar al cuartel oliendo a estiércol y heno_

_Se sentaron un momento en el porche de la casa blanca de Marie, miraron las estrellas, y Erwin le enseño sobre algunas constelaciones que había aprendido de su padre cuando era pequeño, la chica estaba encantada con sus conocimientos._

_“lamento mucho lo de tu padre, debes de extrañarlo mucho, ¿no es así? “Marie preguntó_

_“Si lo hago”_

_“Estoy feliz de que mis padres sigan vivos, no se que haría sin ellos”_

_“estoy seguro que saldrías adelante, eres un chica lista y muy capaz de ti misma, además de hermosa”_

_Marie ante esas palabras levantó su vista y miro a Erwin fijamente, un ligero brillo podía notarse en sus ojos color verde claro_

_“¿_ _En serio lo crees?_

_“lo hago, pero creo que es algo que escuchas muy a menudo”_

_“Es verdad, pero por primera vez, del hombre que me gusta”_

_Ambos fueron acercándose lentamente, sentían una fuerte necesidad de estar cerca del otro, así que cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetro uno del otro, cerraron sus ojos y sintieron como sus labios se tocaron. Fue un beso lento y cálido._

_Para Marie fue el mejor beso de su vida, sintió electricidad, sus labios estaban deseosos de más, pero sobre todo su corazón estaba feliz._

_Para Erwin fue un gran beso, con la chica que le gustaba, pero estaba confundido, se supone que debía de sentir mariposas en el estómago, electricidad en la punta de sus pies, su corazón dando un brinco de alegría, pero no había nada, sentía que algo faltaba._

_Quien diría que años después experimentaría todo eso y más con un hombre, bajo, pelinegro, y de mal carácter._

_ღ ღ ღ_

_Algunos meses pasaron y la relación entre Marie y Erwin florecía, cuando el alfa no se encontraba en el cuartel entrenando estaba con su chica, salían de compras, o iban de picnic a las afueras, con un festín que Marie había preparado especialmente para su novio, todo iba de maravilla, se sentían afortunados de estar juntos, como alfa y omega._

_Unos días después la chica llego con una invitación de sus padres, habían estado ansiosos de conocer a Erwin, y lo invitaron a una comida para el cumpleaños de su hermano menor. El alfa se sentía nervioso, pero junto a su amigo Mike habían elegido una vestimenta apropiada para la noche, junto con algunos temas de conversación en caso de que el ambiente se pusiera tenso._

_Llego a la casa de los padres de Marie, y toco la puerta de madera, después de unos segundos, una mujer adulta abrió_

_“Tu debes de ser Erwin” la señora se parecía mucho a Marie, solamente su cabello era rizado en comparación con el de su novia que era lacio. Esta se alegró de por fin conocer a su yerno, lo abrazo cálidamente y le dio la bienvenida a su hogar._

_“Puedes tomar asiento, Marie bajara en un momento”_

_“Gracias” Erwin tomo su palabra y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, eran de color café claro, combinaba con el piso de madera y el reloj que tenia frente a él, igual de madera._

_Se escucharon pasos sonando por la casa, llegó el hermano menor de Marie; Xavier junto con 2 amigos de la misma edad_

_“Xavier saluda a Erwin, es el novio de tu hermana” Habló su madre_

_“Mucho gusto” saludo como se le había ordenado su madre, Erwin se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el pequeño, junto con su regalo que traía en una de sus manos_

_“el gusto es mío Xavier, Feliz cumpleaños, ¿cumples 7? ¿No es así?”_

_“Si” El rubio le entrego su regalo al más pequeño y este asombrado le dio las gracias, después se fue a la mesa más cercana y procedió a abrirlo_

_Rasgo la envoltura blanca que tenía un moño verde, dentro de ella había un soldado de juguete, el niño junto con sus amigos estaba fascinados_

_“Woow me encanta, muchas gracias Erwin” Xavier tenía una sonrisa en su rostro_

_La madre de Xavier se acercó y observo el regalo, no parecía contenta_

_“Cuando sea grande, me uniré al cuerpo de exploración, ¡son geniales!” expreso el pequeño, alegre se dirigió hacia el patio donde continúo jugando con el nuevo regalo_

_Erwin pudo ver el rostro de la mujer, estaba disgustada”_

_“Me disculpo, no quise causar algún inconveniente”_

_“no es tu culpa, no lo sabías, es solo, que mi esposo y yo queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, es por eso que no dejaremos que Xavier se una al ejército, el crecerá y cuidara de la granja junto con Marie” La mujer sonrió y con ese pensamiento en mente logro calmarse_

_Erwin no tenía idea del pensamiento de los padres de Marie, nunca le había dicho nada, era posible que a ellos les disgustaran los soldados? ¿O simplemente le disgustaban los soldados como Erwin? Que se unían a la legión de reconocimiento ¿Si quiera sabían que él era uno de esos soldados?_

_El rubio no dijo nada, en ese momento Marie bajo de las escaleras luciendo hermosa, sonrió al ver a su novio en su hogar, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y lo llevo al jardín donde los demás invitados esperaban_

_La comida estuvo deliciosa, había un buen ambiente, y los familiares de Marie eran amables y graciosos. Unos minutos después el padre de Marie apareció en el jardín, con ayuda de unas muletas sujetaba su cuerpo, Erwin lo observo detalladamente, le faltaba su espinilla y pie derecho. Recordó cuando Marie le había dicho que había tenido un accidente con un caballo hace 2 años_

_“Donde está mi muchacho cumpleañero” su padre hablo alegremente, Xavier fue corriendo a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo_

_Después siguió con Marie a quien abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla_

_“Papá, el es Erwin”_

_“encantado señor, soy Erwin Smith” con su cabeza en alto y una gran sonrisa, Erwin se presentó extendiendo su mano_

_Su padre lo miro unos segundos y después sonrió_

_“El gusto es mío Erwin, Marie nos hablo mucho sobre ti, empezaba a creer que eras su novio imaginario, como cuando tenías 8 años ¿Recuerdas Marie? “su padre contó una anécdota graciosa, y todos los presentes rieron_

_“Papá!!! Me avergüenzas” Marie dio un ligero golpe en su hombro_

_“¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos a charlar? “La madre de Marie apareció en la conversación y los 4 se sentaron cómodamente en las sillas del jardín, con limonada en mano y un pedazo de pastel en la otra, Erwin escuchaba como la familia contaba historias del pasado, como fue que los Tatarabuelos de Marie comenzaron ese negocio familiar de criar caballos._

_“Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría conocerte más Erwin” Habló el padre de Marie_

_“Claro que si señor”_

_“Papá, espera un minuto, Erwin me dijo que quería conocer el nuevo establo que estamos construyendo" La chica se levanto de su asiento, lucia nerviosa, pero eso fue algo que solo el rubio noto_

_“Oh claro, pueden ir a echarle un vistazo” su padre respondió gentilmente y Marie levanto a Erwin de su silla y se dirigieron al establo_

_“¿Qué pasa?” Erwin estaba confundido_

_“Lo sé, lo sé, mira Erwin, espero que no te molestes, pero, no he sido totalmente honesta contigo”_

_Marie continúo hablando_

_“Supongo que ya sabes que mis padres no están totalmente de acuerdo con los soldados del cuerpo”_

_“Si lo noté”_

_“Es por eso que, les dije que tú, eras parte de la policía militar” la ultima frase la dijo casi en un susurro, pero Erwin pudo escucharla perfectamente_

_“¡¿tu que?!”_

_“Antes de que te enojes conmigo, fue por una buena causa, ellos nunca me hubieran dejado salir contigo si supieran que pertenecías a la legión de reconocimiento, los consideran suicidas”_

_“Como todos, no son los únicos”_

_“Lo sé, pero, por favor, puedes simplemente decirles lo que quieren escuchar, ¿por mi?” Marie hizo sus ojos de cachorro, Erwin estaba molesto, demasiado, pero comprendía las intenciones de su novia, realmente quería que sus padres lo aprobaran, y el rubio no iba a renunciar a todo simplemente por eso, primero tenia que intentar._

_Intentaría convencer poco a poco a sus padres a quererlo y a querer a los soldados que sacrificaban sus vidas por una buena causa._

"¿Sabes?, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de darle a tu hermano un soldado de juguete?" La joven pareja rió 

"Definitivamente tendrás que comprarle otro obsequio" Marie habló  
Ambos caminaron con sus manos entrelazadas de vuelta al jardín trasero, esto apenas era el comienzo.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor no me maten, ya se que llevo demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero próximamente entrare a la universidad y las cosas se han vuelto un poco locas por aquí  
> Espero que estén todos bien y a salvo!  
> Disfruten el capitulo

_Ambos regresaron a sus lugares en el jardín, los padres de Marie le preguntaron sobre el nuevo establo a lo que les contesto que era hermoso_

_“Dinos Erwin, ¿fuiste el mejor de tu clase?_

_“Quede en segundo lugar señor”_

_“Impresionante, eres un gran hombre Erwin, ya veo porque le gustas a mi hija” Marie sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su novio “La policía militar es una gran rama del ejército, están siempre cerca del rey, es un trabajo honorable ¿Lo has conocido?_

_“Aun no señor, espero algún día”_

_“Papá, que tiene de interesante el rey, lo que yo quiero ver son los Titanes” Xavier expreso mientras continuaba en una pelea con su soldado de juguete, simulando una pelea entre este y una cuchara que parecía un titán_

_“Hijo no digas tonterías, los Titanes han estado fuera de los muros por muchos años, y así seguirán”_

_“¿Por qué está tan seguro señor?_

_“Bueno, las murallas son muy altas y muy fuertes, no ha habido ningún accidente en 100 años_

_“¿Y si ocurriera mañana?”_

_Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, el padre de Marie comenzaba a ponerse nervioso_

_“Estoy seguro que al rey se le ocurrirá algo, o a la policía militar, ustedes son muy capaces”_

_“Los únicos capaces para enfrentar a esa amenaza son el cuerpo de exploración”_

_“Tienes razón, son los únicos capaces, pero tienes que admitir que el trabajo de policía militar es mucho mejor que el de aquellos, enfrentarse a la muerte a cada momento, no se lo deseo ni a mí peor enemigo”_

_“Concuerdo con usted, es difícil, pero a mí parecer, es un trabajo honorable”_

_“No puedo hablar mal de ellos, después de todos nuestros caballos les sirven a ellos más que a cualquier otra rama del ejército”_

_Carcajadas se escucharon alrededor._

_Cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar y la luna subía lentamente e iluminaba con su hermosa luz todos los rincones de la granja, todos los invitados se habían marchado._

_Marie estaba ayudando a su madre lavando los platos que habían Sido utilizados previamente, mientras que Erwin y su padre se encontraban afuera_

_“¿Es hermosa la luna, no lo crees? “el papá de Marie expreso_

_“Si lo es”_

_“¿Te gustaría un trago?”_

_“La verdad no suelo beber”_

_“tonterías, vamos por uno”_

_Ambos hombres fueron a una habitación en el ala este de la casa que parecía ser un pequeño despacho del padre de Marie, había un escritorio, varios estantes de libros, dos sillones de cuero y en medio de estos se encontraba un mini bar_

_El señor mayor sirvió dos vasos de whisky y le entrego uno a su yerno_

_“Erwin, se nota que Marie te ama, entiendo por qué, eres un gran hombre, guapo, inteligente, pero sinceramente creí que eras honesto”_

_“oh señor yo…”_

_“Ahórratelo, sé que no eres de la policía militar, ¿Crees que alguien de ahí hablaría como tú lo hiciste acerca de la legión de reconocimiento? “¿El hombre sonrió” también sé que Marie te pidió que nos mintieras, o me equivoco?_

_“No se equivoca señor, pero la culpa es mía, no de ella, lamento mucho haberle mentido”_

_“No tengo en nada en contra de ellos, no los considero suicidas como todos los demás, sé que buscan hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, pero Erwin, dime algo.”_

_El padre de Marie continúo hablando_

_“ ¿Amas a mi hija? “_

_Erwin se quedó callado, pensando en la respuesta, y cuando estaba a punto de contestar el padre de Marie hizo otra pregunta_

_“¿Al punto de querer casarte con ella? ¿Formar una familia?_

_“bueno, yo no había pensando en eso, aún. “_

_“aun son jóvenes, Marie tiene mucha vida por delante, pero ¿que hay de ti?. ¿Crees que Marie no estaría devastada si un día solamente tus restos regresarán de una expedición? ¿Tus hijos? Que tendrán que crecer sin un padre a su lado”_

_“Entiendo”_

_“Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija Erwin, y lamento decírtelo, pero no eres tú, así que te pido de hombre a hombre, que termines con ella”_

_El rubio no sabía que pensar, todo lo que había dicho el señor tenía sentido, como había podido ser tan egoísta y haber iniciado una relación con Marie, tenía que hacer algo._

_No fue hasta 2 meses después cuando Erwin lo comprendió todo, El comandante shadis había iniciado la primera expedición fuera de los muros de lo nuevos reclutas, ahí fue cuando lo sintió, cuando pudo ver la realidad con sus propios ojos, tanta sangré, tanta muerte, sus compañeros siendo devorados, su brazo había resultado lesionado y gracias a ello no pudo salvar a su compañero, observo como un titán lo devorada lentamente. Y simplemente no pudo hacer nada._

_Estuvo ignorando a Marie por 1 semana, cuando le enviaba cartas, el no respondía, cuando iba a buscarlo, el no salía, hasta que llegó un punto en el que comenzaba a sentirse un cobarde, así que decidió ir a su casa a hablar con ella._

_Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta 2 veces, Xavier abrió, y rápidamente después de saludarlo llamo a su hermana, quien no se miraba para nada contenta, tenía ambos brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido_

_“espero que vengas a disculparte” dijo ella_

_“Lo hago” Marie y Erwin salieron y iniciaron una caminata “Lamento no haber respondido ninguna de tus cartas, y no haberte visto”_

_“ ¿qué sucede Erwin? ¿Hice algo mal? “Los ojos de Marie irradiaban tristeza_

_“No claro que no” el alfa tomo su mano en un gesto de tranquilidad” es todo lo contrario”_

_“¿entonces que es?”_

_Después de unos segundos de silencio Erwin decidido respondió_

_“debemos terminar”_

_“¿por qué?”_

_“Marie, tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo”_

_“¿no me amas?”_

_“no es eso, demonios Marie” frustrado Erwin peino su cabello hacia atrás_

_“¡Bien, explícame! ¡No entiendo! Creí que estábamos bien, creí que enfrentábamos los problemas juntos como pareja”_

_“no puedo casarme, ni formar una familia! “_

_“¿que? “_

_“ No es que no quiera, no puedo “ Erwin se sentó en el suelo y Marie hizo lo mismo “ Hace 1 semana fue mi primera expedición, todo fue horrible, había tanta sangré, tantos Titanes por todos lados, pensé que no iba a sobrevivir, una parte de mi sabía que era cuando decidí unirme pero uno nunca imagina lo horroso que puede ser hasta que lo experimenta por si mismo, pero esta es la vida que elegí Marie, es lo que yo siempre quise”_

_“pero tu no, no puedo seguir contigo, porque no sé si estaré vivo el mes que viene, o el siguiente, o el siguiente después de ese, y no podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que estás esperando a que regrese.”_

_“Erwin pero yo te amo, haré lo que sea necesario, te esperaré siempre”_

_“No Marie, esa no es vida para ti, no quiero eso”_

_“Por favor, no me dejes, te amo” Marie comenzó a llorar sin cesar, lo abrazó intensamente y a Erwin no le importo cuando las lágrimas de ella mojaban su playera_

_“Encontraras a alguien mejor, yo lo sé, y podrás casarte y formar una familia”_

_“yo siempre te amare a ti”_

_Cuando Erwin regreso al cuartel esa misma noche, se sentía cansado, dolido, pero dentro de él sabía que había hecho lo correcto, aún cuando aquella decisión le doliera._

_ღ ღ ღ_

_3 años después, mientras Erwin entrenaba, recibió una carta, al abrirla pudo ver qué era una invitación a una boda._

**_ Marie Carouse y Nile Dok _ **

**_ Lo invitan a compartir su alegría en el día de su boda en…… _ **

_Decía en letras grandes, y debajo de ella la hora y lugar del evento_

_No tenía idea de que ambos estaban saliendo, pero se sentía feliz que hubiera encontrado a alguien con quién compartir su vida._

_Dudo mucho en si debía asistir o no, después de unos días de pensarlo, se dijo a si mismo que Si asistiría, conocía a ambos novios y tal vez no sería tan malo._

_Invito a su amiga Hange, ya que decía que podía llevar un acompañante, ella estaba muy contenta de que se lo hubiera pedido_

_No asistieron a la iglesia , pero fueron a la fiesta, era en el distrito de Rose, en las afueras, había una gran celebración, habían puesto una carpa enorme y debajo de ella se encontraban las mesas, sillas, pista de baile, y por supuesto las personas._

_Erwin traía un elegante traje negro con un moño del mismo color, y Hange tenía un vestido color verde oscuro que estaba al descubierto por la espalda._

_Llegaron, se sentaron y trataron de no sentirse incómodos, después de un par de tragos de champagne eso quedó olvidado, cuando llegó el momento del baile entre los novios, pudo ver a Marie quien lucía un hermoso vestido blanco de sirena, estaba realmente hermosa y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa._

_Miro a Erwin por un segundo y le sonrió, el hombre le devolvió el gesto_

_Cuando termino, y Hange había ido al baño, vio como Marie se dirigía hacia él_

_“muchas felicidades” Erwin felicito a la novia y la abrazo_

_“gracias por venir, realmente espero que la invitación no te haya tomado por sorpresa, no tenía idea si sabías de mi relación con Nile”_

_“Claro que no, yo ya lo sabia” Mintio” y estoy realmente feliz por ti Marie, espero que tu también lo seas”_

_“Lo soy Erwin” una sonrisa apareció en sus labios “gracias a ti, tu me enseñaste lo que era el amor, y te agradezco por eso, pero cuando Nile apareció en mi vida, sentí que aun había mucho que no conocía”_

_Hablando del novio, él llegó y se puso alado de su ahora esposa y la abrazo_

_“Nile es un gran hombre, tienes suerte de estar con él” Erwin guiño un ojo hacia Nile_

_“gracias Erwin, realmente lo apreció” Nile le dio una ligera sonrisa_

_Marie escucho como sus amigas le hablaban desde lejos, se despidió de Erwin y saludo rápidamente a Hange quien había llegado en ese momento_

_“Es una gran fiesta, te luciste” Erwin saco tema de conversación a Nile_

_“El padre de Marie insistió en que debía ser una gran fiesta, no quise negarme”_

_“Ya veo”_

_“supe que Nicolás Lovob tiene juicio en unos meses”_

_“Si , con la evidencia que tenemos ,ese bastardo al fin obtendrá lo que merece” Erwin hablo decidido_

_Nile miro a ambos lados y se acercó a Erwin_

_“Hemos Sido compañeros desde hace tiempo, y Marie te aprecia mucho, por eso te digo lo que he escuchado dentro de Sina”_

_“¿Que es?_

_“supe que contrato a alguien para asesinarte, dado que tú tienes las pruebas incriminatorias”_

_“ ¿sabes quién es?_

_“No tengo idea, solo supe que es alguien del subterráneo, un matón y su pandilla”_

_“ ¿Un matón eh? De acuerdo, me haré cargo, muchas gracias Nile, realmente me salvaste”_

_“ Solo ayudo a un viejo amigo, solo, no me involucren”_

_“claro que no”_

_Ambos se despidieron y Hange volvió a su lado_

_“¿Que sucede? “_

_“Debemos volver y hablar con Shadis_

_ღ ღ ღ_

_“¿Podemos confiar en la información que nos dice?”_

_“Pueden ser simples rumores para asustarnos, pero no perdemos nada confirmándolo”_

_“Después de todo es tu vida la que está en juego” Shadis con una mano en su barbilla respondió” He escuchado de aquel sujeto, supe que roba y hace trabajos a cambio de dinero, supongo que tendremos que ir a echar un vistazo, Erwin, arma un equipo y búscalo, si las cosas se ponen mal, tienes permiso de asesinarlo. “_

_“Entendido”_

_Erwin salió de la oficina del comandante y Mike apareció junto a él_

_“¿iremos tras él? “_

_“lo haremos, estate listo”_

_Cuando el equipo especial de Erwin llego al subterráneo, lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos, ¿cómo era que aquellos ladrones sabían usar el equipo tridimensional? No tenían idea. El líder parecía capaz, astuto y fuerte. No fue hasta que vio lo que realmente podía hacer con el equipo, que una chispa de luz ilumino sus ojos._

_Parecía un pájaro enjaulado que solo necesitaba que alguien le abriera la puerta para poder ser libre._

_Había sido cautivo de su belleza y de su destreza._


	16. Capitulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, muchas gracias por la espera  
> Ojala les guste el capitulo  
> Parece que fue hace años que supimos de Levi jaja

Después de esa charla con Nanaba, Levi estaba un poco menos asustado, se sentía confiado consigo mismo.

Confiaba en su amiga, y en todos los demás, siempre habían estado ahí para él apoyándolo y nadie nunca juzgo su decisión sobre quedarse con el bebé, mejor para él, no quería tener que estar dando explicaciones a nadie; tal vez nomas a Erwin.

El alfa nuevamente inundo sus pensamientos y recordó que Marie estaba con él, con un paso un poco mas apresurado que el normal se dirigió hacia la habitación donde el comandante se encontraba, se topó en su camino a Hange y Pixis charlando

“Capitán, es bueno verlo nuevamente, justamente hablábamos de usted” Pixis dirigió su mirada hacia Levi

Hange habló

“Si, le decía al comandante que aun estamos tratando de encontrar una manera de deshacer el cristal de Annie, tu, Moblit y yo”

“Si estamos tratando, aunque es difícil, el cristal parecer ser impenetrable” Levi habló

“Es una lastima escuchar eso, espero que puedan hacer algún avance pronto, confió en tu inteligencia Zoe y en su habilidad Capitán Levi” Pixis bebió un sorbo de su whisky y procedió a retirarse

“Tenemos que ir nuevamente” Hange le menciono a su compañero “pero será después de que tu hables con Erwin” le sugirió a Levi cuando el comandante pixis estaba muy lejos para escuchar

“Lo hare, ¿Quién esta con él ahora?”

“Nile” Respondió “ y Marie”

“Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez” Levi se cruzo de brazos y dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su destino

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, pudo escuchar como las voces de los tres sonaba a través de la madera

“Tienes suerte de no haber muerto Erwin” fue Marie la que hablo

“La tengo en realidad” contestó

“Iré a buscar a Dot Pixis, seguramente fue a buscar un poco más de alcohol” Nile les dijo a ambos y pisadas se escucharon en el suelo

Levi rápidamente despego su oreja de la puerta y tratando de no ser descubierto espiando, se escondió en la habitación continua en la que se encontraban los 3, dejo la puerta entre abierta para poder ver cuando Nile se fuera.

Vio como el comandante de la policía militar cerraba la puerta con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos ¿Por qué tenia esa mirada? ¿Quizás noto algo entre Marie y Erwin? ¿pero qué? Después de soltar un suspiro Nile se retiró por el pasillo.

“¿Por qué estás aquí Marie? En realidad” la voz de Erwin sonó por fuera de la ventana entre abierta de la habitación donde Levi yacía, significaba que la ventana de alado también estaba abierta, se acercó más a ella y pudo escuchar las voces a la perfección

“Nunca respondiste mi carta, pensé que estabas molesto por lo ocurrido, después de todo, te fuiste sin decir nada”

“Me fui porque no tenia nada mas que decir, lo que sucedió estuvo mal, tú estás casada y yo estoy en una relación.” La voz de Erwin sonaba segura

“No me habías dicho nada al respecto, ¿Quién es ella?” Levi pudo notar un poco de felicidad en la voz de Marie

“No es ella, él”

“Realmente no me esperaba que te gustaran los hombres, estoy sorprendida, déjame adivinar, ¿Es Levi?”

Una punzada en el pecho sintió Levi cuando ella menciono su nombre, ¿significaba que ella ya sabia que ambos estaban juntos?

“Si es él, llevamos un par de años juntos”

“Ahora comprendo todo, hace una hora cuando llegué me encontré con él, lucia molesto y tenía una mirada fría, pero pensé que era su actitud normal, Nile me hablo de él y de cómo es su comportamiento, pero ahora ya veo porque era, ¿él supo?”

“Si, leyó tu carta, y como imaginaras saco sus propias conclusiones, tarde un tiempo en poderle explicar todo, incluso me golpeo en la cara” La voz de Marie resonó en una carcajada

“Lamento haberte causado tal problema, espero poderme disculpar con él”

“No te molestes”

“Erwin te seré sincera, vine aquí porque cuando Nile me dijo lo que te había sucedido tuve demasiado miedo de que hubieras muerto, recordé nuestra charla de hace muchos años, de porque terminamos, y me arrepentí tanto de no haberte besado una ultima vez, por eso lo hice aquella noche en el bar” la voz de Marie salía entrecortada, al parecer estaba llorando

“Marie….”

“No digas nada, por favor, yo amo a mi esposo, amo a mi familia, pero no se porque aun siento algo por ti, aunque sea lo mas mínimo, sigue ahí”

Levi ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sus manos estaban temblando, tenia miedo, de que Erwin se diera cuenta que realmente era a Marie a quien amaba y ambos huyeran, no podría soportar perderlo, a él no.

“Marie mírame” la voz de Erwin se escuchó, Levi dejo de temblar, ahora venia la hora de la verdad.

“yo llegue a quererte hace muchos años, creí que tu serías la indicada, pero no fue así, me importas como no tienes idea, y realmente te considero una verdadera amiga, pero mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar, yo amo a Levi, lo perdí una vez y no pienso volver a perderlo nunca más, y espero algún día, cuando tomo termine, casarme con él y formar una familia, él es mi alma gemela.”

Levi no pudo verlo, pero los ojos del alfa brillaban con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Marie estaba impresionada, como era que él, Erwin Smith, podía hablar con tanto amor y ternura sobre una persona, pensó que sería incapaz de enamorarse, que el realmente solo amaba y anhelaba la libertad, pero se equivocó.

El Omega sintió unas gotas sobre las palmas de sus manos, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, de sus ojos salían lágrimas cristalinas y caían sin parar, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero las palabras de su pareja fueron las mas hermosas que alguna vez pudo escuchar.

“yo entiendo perfectamente Erwin, y estoy realmente feliz por ambos” en ese momento Marie se levanto de su asiento, con la manga de su vestido limpio sus ojos llorosos “Tengo que ir a buscar a Nile, debemos volver a casa”

Se despidió de Erwin con un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra

ღ ღ ღ

Marie camino hasta llegar a la entrada del frente, el clima seguía igual de soleado que hace un par de horas, solo que, con un poco de brisa, su cabello danzaba suavemente. Dio un profundo respiro y después exhalo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Pudo visualizar a Nile a unos metros de ella junto con Pixis.

“Ey” escucho detrás, se dio la vuelta y vio a Levi

“Capitán Hola” le dio una sonrisa

“Corta la mierda, sé lo que le dijiste a Erwin” dijo sin más, Marie solamente rio por lo bajo

“Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, realmente no quería causar ningún problema entre ustedes dos”

“Pues lo hiciste, y déjame decirte algo que se que Erwin nunca te dirá porque es un caballero o realmente muy idiota”

El pelinegro continúo hablando

“No vuelvas a venir aquí, nunca, él ya te supero, le tomo tiempo, pero lo hizo, y ahora ambos estamos juntos, no quiero que pienses que esto es por celos porque definitivamente no lo es, solamente quiero lo mejor para él y el que tu estés aquí, creyendo que aun tienes alguna mínima posibilidad de volver a estar con él, ciertamente no lo es. Así que puedes irte con tu perfecto esposo a tu perfecto hogar y cuidar de tus perfectos hijos de mierda”

“Yo….” Marie no supo que responder, observó al omega de pies a cabeza después sonrió

“¿Que es tan jodidamente gracioso?” La sonrisa de Marie irrito a Levi, tenia ganas de darle un golpe, pero se contuvo

“No me rio de ti, solo, que las hormonas son una mierda ¿no es así?”

“¿Qué?”

Como lo supo

“Levi, tuve 3 embarazos y cada uno con distintos síntomas, pero las hormonas siempre estuvieron ahí, y ahora mismo tu estas lleno de ellas, me doy cuenta, es perfectamente normal, estas protegiendo a tu pareja y al futuro padre del niño”

Levi se cruzo de brazos tratando de cubrir su apenas visible estómago, no se notaba para nada, pero ahora mismo se sentía expuesto.

“No es de tu incumbencia”

“tienes razón, no lo es, él estar feliz de saberlo, si es que aún no lo sabe”

Levi no dijo nada

“Ahora me marchare, y cumpliré tu petición, no volveré, y no buscare a Erwin nunca más, lo que dije allá fue verdad, espero que ambos sean muy felices, bueno, los tres” Marie dio una ligera sonrisa, y se marchó.

El mas bajo vio como Nile, Marie y Pixis se marchaban, subieron a un carruaje que los llevaría directamente a Sina

ღ ღ ღ

La había cagado, ahora Marie sabia de su embarazo, después Nile, después tal vez Pixis, seguramente ahora mismo estaría contándoles a ambos en el carruaje, después estaría en los periódicos, ya podía imaginarse el titular

**_El soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad embarazado por el comandante Erwin Smith_ **

Iba a ser una catástrofe, tenia que decirle a Erwin cuanto antes.

El pelinegro continúo caminando, cada vez que pensaba en decirle a su pareja sentía como se le revolvía el estómago, los nervios volvieron a salir, ahora que Marie sabia y tal vez todo Sina también, ¿cómo iba a decirle eso?

Recordó las palabras de Erwin, tan llenas de amor y sentimientos, quería hacer algo igual para él, quería que el rubio supiera cuanto lo amaba, pero no tenía idea de cómo iba a dejar que esas palabras salieran de su boca sin morir avergonzado.

Vio a Jean afuera de una habitación, mirando a la puerta fijamente, tenia algo entre sus manos, cuando lo vio se sorprendió e intento ocultarlo

“Capitán” Dijo

“¿Algún problema?” Preguntó Levi, a lo que Jean solamente negó con la cabeza

“Ninguno señor, yo solo…bueno yo estaba...” nervioso el pobre chico no supo que responder

“¿Es esta la habitación de Mikasa?”

El chico se dio por vencido en tratar de ocultar sus intenciones, saco lo que tenía detrás de su espalda, parecía ser una tarjeta

“Si lo es, yo vine a darle esto” le mostro al capitán su tarjeta, esta decía **_¨Recupérate pronto¨_** y varios dibujos de estrellas en ella “como me da vergüenza decírselo, creí que con una carta seria mejor ¿sabe?”

Y en ese instante, a Levi se le ilumino la cabeza, ¡era perfecto!

“Tienes toda la razón Jean, entrégasela.” Y con eso el capitán salió corriendo

ღ ღ ღ

“Cuatro ojos necesito papel y tinta” llego al laboratorio de su compañera quien se encontraba con Moblit

“¿Papel y tinta? ¿Vas a escribir una carta?” Pregunto curiosa su amiga, mientras le entregaba lo que había solicitado

“Si lo hare” respondió

ღ ღ ღ

Erwin continuaba en su cama, descansando, estaba aburrido, muy aburrido, hacia un par de minutos Ezra entró para cambiar su vendaje, pero no pudo conversar mucho con él, ya que el doctor tenia que volver a tratar a los demás pacientes, y a Levi no lo había visto en varias horas.

Como si sus plegarias fueran escuchadas, su pareja entro a la habitación

“Justamente pensaba en ti” dijo Erwin

“Espero nada pervertido, apenas y puedes moverte” el rubio río

“Nada de eso, solo te extrañaba”

“Aquí estoy” Levi subió a la cama junto a él y entrelazo sus dedos. “Me encontré con Marie, cuando se fue”

“¿En serio? ¿Hay algún golpe en la cara por el cual deba preocuparme?”

“Sorprendentemente, no lo hay”

“¿Te dijo algo?

“Solo…” El pelinegro pensó en toda su conversación anterior con Marie “que nos desea felicidad, aunque creo que es pura mierda”

“Tal vez, o tal vez es sincera”

“solo espero no volver a verla nunca más”

“Lo sé” Erwin le dio un beso en su cabellera negra

“Tengo algo para ti” Levi dijo, sacando de su bolsillo un papel doblado

“¿Una carta?” pregunto curioso, sostuvo la carta y procedió a desdoblarla

Levi lo detuvo

“antes de que la leas, quiero que primero me prometas algo”

“lo que sea”

“No habrá preguntas hasta que leas el final, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Lo prometo” Levi asintió y Erwin abrió la carta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh por dios, el momento de la verdad ha llegado!!! Que dira Erwin?¡¡  
> Sigan leyendo, el próximo capitulo con la carta ya esta listo!


	17. Capitulo 17

**_Querido Erwin._ **

**_Te estarás preguntando por qué decidí hacerte una carta, sabes que las palabras para mí nunca han sido mi fuerte, siempre he tratado de estar lo más alejado posible de las personas, y en las pocas que he llegado a confiar ahora están muertos, es algo que no me sorprende ya, pero no por eso deja de doler cada vez que noto que no están, tu fuiste para mí la única persona a la cual llegué a amar, y no me refiero a un amor de adolescentes, hablo de un amor más allá de las palabras, más allá del sexo, más allá de todo. No sé qué fue lo que viste en mí que te enamoro, aún trato de averiguarlo, pero cuando veo tus ojos y tu sonrisa tonta cada vez que me ves, me doy cuenta que tu amor es real._ **

**_Tengo tanto miedo de perderlo, de perderte, por qué no podría vivir conmigo mismo, Te amo Erwin Smith, amo cada parte de ti, amo tu carácter, amo tu fuerza, amo tu cuerpo, y definitivamente amare a nuestro futuro hijo, ese es el verdadero motivo de estar carta, ¡decirte que serás papá yay! Felicidades o lo que sea. Espero que el o ella sea igual de inteligente y guapo que tú porque si no te aseguro que lo daré en adopción._ **

**_Atentamente Levi_ **

**_PD: ah y todos los demás ya saben que tendré un bebé, solamente tú eras el único que no lo sabía. Perdon_ **


	18. Capitulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy muerta, en caso de que se lo preguntaran  
> Estoy de vuelta! Nuevamente muchas gracias por la espera  
> Espero seguir actualizando mas seguido, es solo que la universidad ha sido muy complicada, y más con otras responsabilidades las cuales debo ocuparme   
> Espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste! lo hice con mucho amor  
> DUDAS, COMENTARIOS DEJENME SABER

¿Papá? Iba a ser papá. Levi iba a tener a su hijo.

Volteó y lo miro, el pelinegro tenía una cara de confusión

Erwin lo notó, ese ligero brillo en su piel, tan ligero, pero se encontraba ahí

Su abdomen seguía plano, pero en unos meses eso iba a cambiar

Se acercó a él e inhaló cerca de su cuello, Levi no dijo nada, dejo que sucediera

Su aroma, que olía a té y jabón, ahora había otro olor, más dulce, era quizás…

“Es cierto, lo estás”

“Claro que lo estoy, crees que te diría si no hubiera estado seguro”

“Si tienes razón, es solo que, todo este tiempo, no me di cuenta, las señales estaban ahí pero simplemente no pude verlas, fui un ciego”

“No Erwin, yo también apenas lo supe hace una semana”

“Cuando comenzaste a sospechar?”

“En la cena con los Bloomer”

“fuiste con Ezra?

“Si, él me lo confirmó” Respondió Levi, recordó nuevamente lo que había intentado hacer, eso seguía atormentándolo, agachó su cabeza y tal acto no pasó desapercibido por Erwin

“¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?” su alfa preocupado se acercó a él

“No, es solo que... cuando lo supe…Erwin yo intenté abortar” saco al fin el pequeño Omega de su interior “pero no lo hice, escupí aquellas pastillas y me sentí horrible”

“Oh Levi, mi dulce Levi” lo abrazo con su único brazo y lo acerco a su pecho

Para el pequeño Omega no había un lugar más seguro que ese, inhaló el aroma de su pareja, fuerte, protector, pero al mismo tiempo, dulce y cálido

“Tenías todo el derecho de tener dudas, pensaste en todo, en el cuerpo de exploración, en el que dirán las personas, en mi como comandante, tú cómo capitán ¿No es así? “

“Lo hice”

“Pero, no lo hiciste, decidiste quedarte con él, y eso Levi” sujeto a su novio de su mentón y lo alzó para que sus ojos se mirarán “te lo agradezco” una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

“Pudiste habérmelo dicho” Erwin habló nuevamente

“Yo fui a hacerlo, pero, no eras tú, ya sabes, tu celo llegó ese día”

Los ojos de Erwin se abrieron, ahora todo su cuerpo se llenaba con culpa

“¡No puedo creerlo, fui un imbécil! ¿Te lastime? ¿Te dolió?”

Levi río por lo bajo

“sí fuiste un gran imbécil, pero estoy bien, en serio, no te sientas mal.”

Erwin soltó un gran suspiró

“Te amo, Los amo” Besó suavemente a Levi, mientras su mano se posaba sobre su vientre bajo

Una garganta aclarando se los saco de su increíble beso

“Hange” Erwin dijo

Su amiga parecía ansiosa, no dejaba de ver a Levi y después ver a Erwin

“Ya se lo dije” Levi soltó rodando sus ojos

Hange dio un gran salto de alegría

“Oh por Dios! Por fin!” la científica fue hacia la puerta” Mike, Nanaba vengan ya!”

Seguido de eso, unos cuantos pasos se escucharon y entraron dichas personas

“Ya era hora” Nanaba dijo “Felicidades a los dos”

“Gracias, pero díganme algo, ¿cómo es que todos ustedes supieron antes que yo?

“No es por presumir, pero yo lo supe primero” Mike le guiño un ojo a Erwin

“Si con ese olfato de perro, no me sorprende” Hange hablo y después río

“Para aclarar, yo no le dije a ninguno de ustedes dos” señaló a su amiga de cola de caballo y al rubio con bigote” ellos lo descubrieron”

“Si estoy ciego después de todo” todos los presentes rieron menos Levi quien solamente dio una ligera sonrisa

Nanaba se acercó a Levi y sujeto su mano

“Estoy tan feliz, debemos comenzar a planear una fiesta para que la gente te de regalos, se me ocurren algunas ideas que….”

Levi no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, planeando con sus amigos y pareja una fiesta para su futuro hijo, quien en mil años hubiera pensando algo como eso, aunque no lo pareciera estaba feliz

Esa felicidad duro 25 minutos

“comandante Erwin” un soldado llegó “La policía militar está afuera, tienen una orden del rey y exigen hablar con usted”

ღ ღ ღ

“Esto es absurdo, Deberíamos estar ahí ayudando al comandante, no estar escondidos” Eren se acerco al capitán dando su punto de vista

En una habitación se encontraban Eren, Christa, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, la líder de escuadrón Hange y el Capitán Levi, esperando alguna indicación sobre qué hacer a continuación.

“Cálmate niño, él sabe lo que hace” Leví intentaba estar tranquilo por el bien del equipo, y por el suyo, pero lo único que quería era ir hacia donde estaba su alfa y ayudarlo

“Lo único que se me ocurre es…” Hange vacilo en si decirlo o no, mejor no dijo nada y Levi lo noto, pero no preguntó “Saldré a ver a Erwin, ustedes quédense aquí, Levi...” volteo a ver a su bajo amigo

“Lo sé, yo los cuidare, ve” la científica asintió y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron 30 largos y aburridos minutos, en donde los adolescentes estuvieron perdiendo el tiempo, charlando entre ellos (Jean y Eren peleando como siempre) o simplemente viendo a la ventana como Mikasa y Armin, mientras que Sasha estaba agachada en un rincón sujetando su estómago, diciendo que tenía hambre y Connie a su lado consolándola

Cuando Hange entro por la puerta Levi estaba aliviado, pero de igual manera se sentía decepcionado de que no fuera Erwin.

“Bien, Erwin está hablando con la policía militar, están exigiendo revisar todo el lugar” Hange habló

“¿Aun no saben que es lo que quieren?” Levi preguntó curioso

“Están evadiendo cada pregunta que les hacemos” Todos los presentes estaban callados pensando en que era lo que querían “Lo que si sabemos, es que tal vez estén buscando a alguien” La chica de cola de caballo intento no fijar su mirada en Christa/Historia, pero le fue imposible

“Erwin me pidió que los ocultara a todos ustedes, por protección tanto como Eren, como la tuya”

Levi respiro profundamente, tendrían que marcharse si no querían ser encontrados, lo mas probable era que quisieran a Eren, o a Christa quien su nombre verdadero era Historia, no a él o a su hijo, pero era una probabilidad.

“Erwin te dijo eso?” Pregunto el omega

“No, pero a juzgar por su mirada, y el código que tenemos entre nosotros, es lo que quiere hacer, no dejara que se lleven a nadie, eso es seguro”

Mike entro a continuación a la habitación, y traía consigo 8 mochilas las cuales le entrego una a cada chico

“vallan a empacar sus cosas, solo lo esencial, ropa, comida, lo demás no es importante, sean rápidos, aquellos idiotas siguen afuera” Mike les dijo a los adolescentes y estos asintieron para salir de la habitación y cumplir la orden

“Existe una cabaña en el bosque, está alejada, y servirá hasta que todo esto se resuelva, deben irse, ahora mismo” Mike le entrego un mapa en donde venia la ubicación exacta de dicha cabaña

“Tus artículos de limpieza están en tu mochila, con otras cosas que podrías necesitar.” Mike le dijo al capitán entregándole su propia mochila

Mientras los demás se preparaban Hange se acercó a Levi

“Lo siento, no podrás ver a Erwin por el momento” una mirada triste estaba dibujada en la cara de ella

“Está bien, lo veré después” dijo

“Hay unas pastillas en tu mochila, asegúrate de tomarlas una vez al día ¿de acuerdo? Son solamente vitaminas, y sé que será difícil, pero procura comer lo suficiente, recuerda que ahora comes por dos”

“Lo haré, gracias”

Todos partieron por la puerta trasera del cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento, sus caballos estaban esperándolos, rápidamente subieron a estos y fueron directo al bosque.

Les tomo tres horas llegar a la cabaña del bosque, hicieron dos paradas para ir al baño y poder estirar las piernas

Los pies y piernas de Levi estaban acalambrados, intento aliviarlo masajeándose sobre los pantalones, pero fue inútil, no quería llamar mucho la atención así que simplemente camino un poco hasta que el hormigueo se fue.

“Capitán” Mikasa hablo “¿Dónde ataremos a los caballos?”

“Atenlos unos a otros, asegúrense que queden bien sujetos, pero no tan cerca para llegar a golpearse”

Los demás hicieron lo que les pidió, y en unos minutos los caballos quedaron dormidos.

Al entrar a la cabaña Levi noto como esta tenía suciedad por todos lados, hizo una mueca de desagrado, lo único que anhelaba era poder descansar un poco, pero tal vez no podría después de todo, vio a los chicos a quienes no les importo demasiado, igual que él lucían cansados, así que decidió que mañana temprano limpiarían.

“La cabaña solamente tiene una habitación, y un baño, las chicas dormirán en la cama y los hombres abajo, traigan mantas y algunas velas para iluminar”

Los cadetes se preparan para descansar, Connie, Sasha y Jean yacían en sus respectivos lugares durmieron profundamente, no les importo quitarse el uniforme, mientras que Christa y Mikasa lavaban sus caras.

El pelinegro al ver que todo estaban en orden y los chicos estaban a salvo, salió de la cabaña y se recargo en el muro de piedra de esta, dio un gran suspiro y masajeo su cien.

¿Qué estará haciendo Erwin ahora? ¿Habrá algún otro problema? ¿Podrá resolverlo sin su ayuda? Claro que podrá, es Erwin Smith, podrá con todo

Por eso él tenía que ser fuerte, y hacer su parte, cuidar de los chicos y protegerlos.

Busco en su mochila alguna fruta que sabía que debía de haber en algún lado, pero no lo encontró, en cambio pudo ver, ropa de diferente tamaño, y libros

“Capitán” una voz se escuchó detrás de él, era Armin, traía una mochila en su hombro “Creo que nos confundimos de mochila”

“Si es probable” hicieron el intercambio y Levi abrió la suya, para confirmar que había algunas manzanas, pañuelos, artículos de limpieza, pero sobre todo y menos importante las vitaminas de las que le había dicho Hange

**_Vitaminas Prenatales_ **

Venía de título, si Armin abrió la mochila y las encontró, seguramente ya sabía su secreto

“No quise husmear dentro, solo estaba buscando mi libro”

El capitán Levi no dijo nada

“Lamento haberlo visto, si le sirve de algo, no diré nada, lo juro”

“Eres un chico listo Arlert, sé que habrás sacado tus propias conclusiones, por eso te lo diré” el omega soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba del suelo en donde había estado arrodillado “Tendré un bebé”

“Ohh” Armin no se miraba sorprendido, únicamente le sorprendió el hecho de que el capitán se lo hubiera confirmado “Es una buena noticia, Enhorabuena, creo que debería decirle a los demás, después de todo estamos juntos para cuidarnos ¿no?”

El pelinegro solamente asintió, miro a la luna la cual ya estaba en lo más alto, alcanzando el cielo estrellado que podían visualizarse.

“Entremos a dormir, ya es tarde”

Ambos regresaron a la cabaña, Armin se adentró a la habitación en donde Levi pudo ver que todos ya estaban dormidos, habían caído rendidos, de igual manera, se sentía cansado, y su cuerpo exigía un merecido descanso, rara vez para él.

Con un vaso de agua en la mano, y su vitamina en la otra, la tomó para después sentarse en un sillón que estaba junto a la ventana, decidió cerrar las persianas en caso de que alguien se acercara y lo viera.

Sus parpados cayeron pesados, no vio nada y después de unos segundos tampoco escucho.

Solamente podía ver la imagen en su mente de un cierto rubio alto quien llevaba a un niño sobre sus hombros, ambos cantaban y sonreían. Y se preguntó, si eso era un sueño, o una breve representación de lo que les esperaba en el futuro.

Deseaba con todo su corazón que fuera lo último.

ღ ღ ღ

A la mañana siguiente, despertó con el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, pudo ver que era Mikasa quien vestía ropa atlética, al parecer había terminado su sesión de ejercicio matutino.

No le dijo nada mientras entraba a la cabaña, fue a la cocina en busca de algo, pero no encontró

“No tenemos agua” explico la pelinegra

Levi al escuchar eso recordó que esta cabaña no tenia absolutamente nada, por eso Hange le había dado lo suficiente para algunos días únicamente, saco de su mochila una botella de agua y se la dio a Mikasa, quien le dio un gracias. Tomo una para él y la bebió.

“¿No deberías estar descansando?” Preguntó el capitán, se suponía que ella tenia costillas rotas por el titan con el que se había topado y la agarro

“¿Es una orden?” Mikasa lo miro mientras bebía su agua

“No lo es”

“Bien, fue una sesión leve, me recuperare”

El capitán únicamente asintió.

“Vi un rio abajo, llenare cubetas para que tengamos suficiente para el día, nos estaremos turnando para ir” el omega procedió a ir fuera de la cabaña, donde había cuatro cubetas vacías, serian suficiente.

Sintió una presencia detrás de él

“Lo ayudare, será mas rápido”

“De acuerdo”

ღ ღ ღ

Siendo las 7:30 de la mañana (eso pensaba Levi por la posición del sol) pudo ver el hermoso paisaje que había en el bosque, el rio se encontraba a unos kilómetros camino debajo de la cabaña, ambos pelinegros llegaron y se aseguraron de lavar apropiadamente cada cubeta, como orden del omega.

“Sigo sin creer que nosotros estemos escondidos aquí, mientras que los demás arreglan el problema con la policía militar”

“Debemos proteger a Eren” Mikasa habló pero después se dio cuenta que lo dijo demasiado rápido “ y a Christa también”

Cuando se encargaban de lavar la última cubeta, la chica pudo observar como el capitán visualizaba el paisaje que tenia enfrente, era casi, como si deseara poder verlo todos los días

“Yo crecí en un lugar así cuando era pequeña, las vistas siempre fueron increíbles, los colores del atardecer eran anaranjados”

Levi supo del pasado de la chica, sus padres habían sido asesinados, según lo que él chico titan le comento, fue que habían tratado de venderla, pero él la ayudo a escapar. Después fue a vivir con Eren y sus padres, convirtiéndola en un miembro más de su familia.

No quiso preguntarle nada, en cambio conto una anécdota de su pasado por igual

“La primera vez que Sali a la superficie, fue con unos amigos, los tres nos escabullimos del cuartel y estuvimos un día fuera, viendo el cielo azulado, el atardecer y después la noche estrellada, aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer” 

En su mente llegaron recuerdos de la mirada sorprendida de Isabel cuando vio una estrella fugaz, y la sonrisa que tenia Farlan en su rostro cuando vio el atardecer.

“Lamento mucho lo de tus amigos” Mikasa dijo mientras la cubeta numero dos era llenada con agua

“y yo lamento lo de tus padres”

“Hay gente que nace sabiendo que quiere ser padre, ya sabe, tener hijos, criarlos, verlos crecer, a otros simplemente les llega la oportunidad y en mi opinión es algo noble y un regalo, si es con la persona que amas”

Levi solamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella

“Armin te lo dijo”

“No es su culpa, prácticamente lo obligué, ayer en la noche estaba demasiado callado y metido en sus pensamientos, mas de lo habitual, así que supe que algo lo estaba molestando”

“¿Qué dijo?

“Que estaba preocupado por usted”

Armin, por como Erwin lo describió una vez que ambos estaban en su oficina revisando los papeles de los nuevos cadetes que ingresaban al cuartel

**_Leal, Inteligente, Tenaz, Líder, Mantiene a sus amigos cerca, Cuida a las personas que quiere._ **

Él ya sabia que eso era cierto, el alfa nunca se equivoca al describir una persona, podía leerlas como un libro abierto, era bueno en eso.

“No quiero entrometer, se que es su vida, y su bebé, pero, puede decirle a los demás, todos son buenos, y es mejor si nos cuidamos entre todos sabiéndolo”

“Eso fue lo que dijo Armin”

“Entonces deberá ser verdad”

“Lo pensare” La chica de cabello negro asintió, la conversación termino ahí y caminaron juntos hacia la cabaña. Cuando llegaron todos estaban despiertos, preguntándose a donde habían ido

“Mikasa no deberías estar levantada” Jean preocupado le dijo

“Estoy bien, solo fuimos por agua” Las cubetas fueron depositadas en la mesa y todos procedieron a llenar sus respectivos vasos con aquella agua cristalina

“Deberíamos preparar el desayuno” Connie comentó y Sasha le hizo segunda.

ღ ღ ღ

Esa misma noche, después de haber tomado su vitamina, Levi no pudo conciliar el sueño, aún cuando se encontraba agotado mentalmente de los días pasados.

Decidió nuevamente salir de la cabaña la cual últimamente comenzaba a encontrarla mas pequeña, probablemente por el encierro.

Dejo que sus piernas se estiraran y camino un poco, llego al bosque, el cual se encontraba en absoluto silencio, el cielo estaba un poco nublado, pronosticando un poco de lluvia tal vez en los próximos días.

No se llamaba así mismo un fan de la naturaleza, pero, al estar ahí entre ella, le trajo paz, pudo olfatear los alrededores, sus fosas nasales se inundaron con el olor de las hojas de los árboles, la madera de estas, y la tierra que pisaban sus pies.

Su mente vagó, hacia los recuerdos de un día como este, en un lugar parecido a este, con Erwin, hace unos años, cuando aun se encontraban conociendo el cuerpo del otro.

ღ ღ ღ

_“Erwin! Estamos afuera, ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos mira?” el pelinegro el cual se encontraba con su rostro pegado a un árbol, mientras que su abdomen y trasero estaban a merced de su pareja._

_El mencionado toqueteaba sin parar los lugares que mas le gustaban, comenzando por sus pezones los cuales ya estaban erectos de tanto contacto, bajando hasta su entrepierna para rozarla vagamente, para después llegar hasta su trasero, en donde deposito ambas manos amasando las mejillas redondas._

_Su omega gemía sin cesar, intento morderse los labios, pero fue inútil, los sonidos continuaban saliendo de su boca, lo cual encontraba vergonzoso en el exterior, ¿Qué pasaba si alguien los encontraba en ese estado?_

_Sintió un cálido aliento en su oreja, el cual le susurro las siguientes palabras_

_“Déjame escucharte”_

_“Nunca” respondió con un color carmesí en sus mejillas_

_“Tienes miedo que alguien te escuche?, que pensarían de su capitán haciendo tales sonidos excitantes por el simple roce de las manos de su comandante” Erwin sabia como hablarle sucio a su pareja, sabia que eso lo excitaba aún mas que cualquier otra cosa._

_“Cállate, para ya” Levi intento separarlo de él, pero fue inútil, no aplicaba la suficiente fuerza que sabía que podía utilizar contra él, su cuerpo lo traicionaba una vez más._

_El rubio desabrocho los pantalones cafés los cuales no tenían correas, así mismo puedo bajarlos rápidamente, la urgencia los estaba matando._

_Dejando al descubierto la erección de su pareja y su trasero, Levi saco un gemido al sentir el tacto de la fría brisa sobre su piel desnuda_

_“NO ERWIN” No pudo decir nada más, su pareja comenzó a estimular su entrada con su boca, un acto poco higiénico para Levi, sin embargo, le encantaba mas que nada, el poder sentir la lengua de su pareja dentro de él, tocando sus puntos más sensibles hasta hacerlo suplicar por un poco más._

_Erwin hubiera deseado tener mucho tiempo más, pero Levi tenía razón, alguien podía encontrarlos, así que después de darle unas lamidas más a su agujero, lo visualizo y pudo ver como este se encontraba húmedo en su totalidad, estaba listo para tomarlo._

_“Voy a meterlo ahora” el pelinegro el cual se encontraba perdido en las sensaciones que le brindaba el rubio, no pudo procesar lo que este le había dicho, solo sintió como la punta de algo tibio y húmedo tocaba su entrada_

_Si no hubiera sido por la mano de Erwin que puso en su boca unos segundos antes de penetrarlo, Levi hubiera soltado un gemido a los cuatro vientos, despertando a todos en el cuartel, por suerte, su pareja lo conocía._

_Las estocadas continuaron de manera rápida y profunda, tocando cada vez el punto dulce de su omega, Levi era un desastre, gemía sin parar, sus uñas arañaban el árbol frente a él, deseando que fueran la espalda de Erwin._

_La saliva del más bajo se filtraba por los dedos del rubio, mojando toda su mano, llenándola de saliva. Erwin se aprovecho de la situación, bajo esa misma mano para tocar el mimbro de su pareja_

_“Erwin es demasiado!, Me voy a correr” Advirtió_

_Erwin también no podría aguantar más, las sensaciones que sentía al estar dentro de su pareja eran abrumadoras, inundando todo su cuerpo, sintiendo en su estomago un fuego ardiente necesitado por salir_

_Salió de su pareja rápidamente, cuando Levi estaba a punto de protestar, este sintió como lo volteaban, vio esos ojos azules frente a él, llenos de deseo y excitación, nunca se cansaría de ver esos ojos._

_“Quiero verte” y Erwin así lo hizo, miro a su pareja detalladamente, la cual era un caos total, el cabello despeinado, sus mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder, su boca tratando de recuperar un poco de aire, era una obra de arte, la cual nadie más podría ver jamás._

_Levanto a Levi por su trasero y se adentro a él nuevamente, pudo silenciarlo con un beso apasionado, lleno de saliva saliendo por cada extremo de sus bocas, Levi lo profundizo mas (si es que eso era posible) sujetando su cuello con sus brazos._

_El alfa se movía cada vez más rápido, estaban llegando a su límite, ambos podían sentirlo, ese cosquilleo en sus vientres._

_“Ahhh Erwin” Levi gimió, rompiendo así el beso “¡Rápido, más rápido!”_

_Su orden fue cumplida y el comandante movió sus caderas mas rápido, unos segundos mas bastaron para que ambos terminaran en un explosivo orgasmo, Erwin dentro de su omega, llenándolo completamente, y Levi en sus estómagos._

ღ ღ ღ

Levi no tenia idea alguna de porque esos pensamientos vinieron a su mente, intento desecharlos lo más rápido que pudo, pero fue tarde, sintió como su pantalón se apretaba y su respiración se volvía mas agitada de lo normal.

Nuevamente culpo al embarazo.

Solo esperaba volver a ver a su pareja pronto. 


	19. Capitulo 19

Levi había intentado de todo para que las raciones de comida que Hange le dio le duraran al menos varios días, pero simplemente siendo demasiados eso no pudo ser posible.

Su amiga la científica fue dos días después de que los jóvenes partieran a la cabaña, al llegar la encontró impecable y con un silbido felicitó a todos. Hange no perdió tiempo y junto con Eren continúo sus experimentos, no había nada que pudiera detener a la chica de descubrir mas acerca de los titanes, cuando pasaron varias horas, Mike llego a la cabaña, él les llevo raciones extra, y después de terminar con dichos experimentos, los chicos procedieron a realizar una comida

El capitán se encontraba en una esquina metido en sus pensamientos, Mike llego a su lado haciéndole un poco de compañía

“Mañana regresare al cuartel, Erwin me pidió que vinieras conmigo, necesita hablar contigo” el rubio sabía que ambos tenían muchas ganas de volver a verse, no era algo común que un alfa y su omega en estado se separaran por varios días, y aun no sabían que les esperaría en el futuro, mejor verse mientras podían.

“Si iré contigo” el alfa asintió como aprobación

“¿Todo bien aquí?”

“Ha estado tranquilo, a veces siento que no durara mucho” Levi compartió su inquietud con Mike, y este entendía a la perfección lo que su compañero sentía

“Te entiendo, no suele durar nunca la tranquilidad”

Hange apareció junto con Moblit

“Huele delicioso, has entrenado bien a tus críos Levi” Hange sonrió

“Prefiero que sepan mas Limpiar apropiadamente que realizar una comida”

“Si bueno, ya que tengas al pequeño Levi es algo que puedes enseñarle en los primeros años de edad” Mike dijo como broma

 ** _Si es que no estoy muerto_** pensó

“¿Has estado tomando tus vitaminas?

“Si lo he hecho”

“Tal vez no las necesites del todo, eres la persona mas fuerte que he conocido, pero prefiero no correr ningún riesgo”

“Armin las vio”

Todos quedaron helados

Levi continúo hablando

“Solo lo saben él y Mikasa”

“¿Qué quieres hacer?” preguntó Hange preocupada “Se que no planeabas decirles a todos aún”

“Tal vez sea el momento de hacerlo”

Levi recordó las palabras de Armin

**_creo que debería decirle a los demás, después de todo estamos juntos para cuidarnos ¿no?_ **

El chico tenia razón 

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa todos procedieron a alimentar sus estómagos los cuales ya se encontraban hambrientos. Hange se encontraba en el sillón cerca de ahí junto con Moblit, mientras que Mike estaba de pie.

La comida era algo sencillo, verduras al vapor, y arroz, mientras que Sasha devorada la comida de su plato, Levi la comía lentamente disfrutando cada bocado

El pelinegro sintió un par de ojos perforando su cabeza, levanto su vista y vio a Armin frente a él observándolo, en cuanto el chico se dio cuenta este agacho la mirada apenado

No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que estaba pensando

El omega de estatura baja dejo su tenedor en el plato y aclaro su garganta, todos los demás giraron sus rostros para verlo

“Entonces…”

Levi no tenía idea de por donde comenzar, se suponía que todos ya sabían de su relación de noviazgo con el comandante, pero no era nada seguro, de igual manera, iba a hacerlo sencillo tanto para él como los demás

“Estoy esperando un bebé, tengo alrededor de 7-8 semanas, ahora, sé que están sorprendidos, confundidos, por eso pienso responder únicamente 3 preguntas ¿de acuerdo?” En cuanto el capitán dejo de hablar, inmediatamente Eren levanto la mano

“¿Cuándo nacerá?”

“Si mis cuentas son correctas, creo que a mitad de Diciembre” la siguiente en levantar la mano fue Historia

“¿Estaban intentando?” La chica con una mirada dudosa en su rostro, le preguntó al capitán

“Fue una sorpresa tanto para mí, para Erwin, como para todos ustedes”

“Yo creo que es algo bueno, las cosas pasan por algo” Armin le dio una cálida sonrisa

“Si yo también lo creo” Levi le respondió al gesto con un asentimiento

Sasha levanto la mano y el omega le dio la palabra

“¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?”

Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio, mientras que Sasha miraba a Levi esperando una respuesta

“Sasha…eso no es algo que debas preguntar.” Connie avergonzado le dijo a su amiga

“¿Por qué no? ¿Tiene algo de malo?” La chica inocentemente seguía haciendo mas preguntas

Levi realmente no quería hablar de ese tema, menos con chicos de 15 años, a juzgar por las miradas de los demás; Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Historia, Connie ellos sabían un poco del sexo, tal vez no demasiado, pero lo básico sí.

Una carcajada se escuchó, era Hange

“Lo siento Sasha, no pude evitar reírme” La chica de cola de caballo poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica adolescente “Bueno si quieres yo puedo explicarte un poco del tema, después de todo, soy científica”

“Me largo” Levi no iba a quedarse mas tiempo ahí escuchando a la cuatro ojos, salió de la cabaña e inhalo el aire fresco, estaba oscuro ya que era de noche, pero no pensaba adentrarse más al bosque.

Podía escuchar las voces en el interior de Hange, y de Sasha haciendo mas preguntas

La puerta de madera de la cabaña rechino detrás de él, Eren salió y se sentó en el césped

“Felicidades capitán” El chico lo felicitos

“Gracias chico”

El adolescente de ojos esmeralda parecía nervioso, este se encontraba arrancando unas cuantas hojas del suelo

“Quería pedirle algo” Levi no respondió, solo dirigió su mirada hacia él para que supiera que tenía su total atención “Le pido que no intente salvarme de nuevo”

“¿A que viene eso?”

“Ahora que usted esta esperando, no quiero que ponga en riesgo la vida de su hijo, no por mi”

“Eren escúchame” el capitán soltó un suspiro “Es mi deber como soldado, protegerte, yo tomé esa responsabilidad el primer día en que te trajeron a la legión, yo lo decidí dado que era el único que podía matarte si llegabas a perder el control”

“Entiendo tu preocupación, pero realmente puedo cuidarme y se que no tengo nada de experiencia siendo padre, pero tratare de cuidar de mi hijo, te lo prometo” 

El chico al escuchar esas palabras se tranquilizo un poco, él sabía que el capitán era la persona mas fuerte, pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por él, odiaba que las personas murieran y odiaba aun mas que murieran protegiéndolo.

“Gracias capitán, de todas formas, tratare de no ser un problema” Eren se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones, le dio una sonrisa y se adentro a la cabaña nuevamente

Levi nunca se lo diría, pero sabía que, si tenía que elegir entre salvar a Eren siendo la esperanza de la humanidad, a salvarse a sí mismo, no podía dudar, lo salvaría a él.

Ese era su deber como soldado, entonces ¿Por qué temblaba cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad?

ღ ღ ღ

A la mañana siguiente, Levi partió con Mike hacia el cuartel, Hange y Moblit le hicieron el favor de quedarse con los chicos en la cabaña, el viaje les tomo un poco de tiempo, ya que con sus caballos tomaban rutas diferentes por si cualquier persona los estuviera siguiendo, no supieran la ubicación exacta de donde se encontraban, después de todo, debían seguir siendo discretos.

Al llegar al cuartel de la legión, Levi sentía como su cuerpo estaba lleno de suciedad, así que lo primero que hizo después de despedirse de Mike fue tomar un baño rápidamente, duro menos de 5 minutos, lavo su cabello y lleno de jabón su piel para después frotarse con una esponja.

Cuando se sintió satisfechamente limpio, cambio su ropa por una recién lavada, olía bien y se sentía bien sobre su cuerpo.

Fue a buscar a Erwin a su despacho, pero este no estaba aquí.

“Tsk donde te has metido”

“Capitán Levi señor” Un soldado de nombre Iván lo saludo “El comandante Erwin salió urgentemente con el comandante de la policía militar”

Levi tenia curiosidad de que era lo que podía haber sucedido

“Bien, si regresa dile que estoy aquí” El capitán entró a la habitación y visualizo como Iván se despedía con el saludo y después se iba

La oficina de Erwin olía a él, ese aroma a café y libros inundó al omega de una gran calidez en su interior, pasó sus dedos sobre el escritorio que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, y como sospechaba tenía polvo, al parecer tendría que hacer una limpieza

Pero en ese momento le entraron ganas de tomar una siesta, estaba cansado por el viaje, y sentía la tensión en sus pies al estar de pie.

Se acurrucó en el sillón de cuero negro, y cerro sus ojos.

“Levi” “Levi” una voz cálida llamaba su nombre, Levi pensó que estaba soñando, pero se sorprendió cuando abrió los ojos

“Erwin” su pareja estaba frente a él, con una lámpara de aceite en su mano, de su cabello y sus ropas escurrían agua, el alfa temblaba ligeramente.

El pelinegro fijo su vista en la ventana, el sol ya no estaba, en cambio se encontraban muchas nubes de color negro en el cielo, podía escuchar como las gotas de agua caían fuertemente

“Me quede dormido” se acomodó en el sillón, sentándose debidamente

“Está bien, debes estar cansando, yo recién voy llegando, me alegro que no tuviste que esperarme” el rubio le sonrió, y Levi se derritió ante tal gesto, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, pero recordó, estaba empapado

“Vas a resfriarte, déjame traerte una toalla” Levi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al cuarto de enseguida, el cual era un baño

Al regresar depósito la toalla de color marrón sobre la cabeza del alfa

“Gracias, está muy frio allá afuera, por suerte estaba cerca cuando comenzó a llover”

Erwin secaba sus cabellos dorados con movimientos giratorios

Levi escuchó como este soltaba un estornudo

“Te preparare el baño, quítate la ropa” fue una orden por parte del capitán

Y como dijo, procedió a calentar varios baldes de agua para después vaciarlos sobre la tina

Con su mano dentro de agua, supo que la temperatura estaba en su punto.

“Ya esta listo” se adentró nuevamente a la oficina del comandante, para encontrarlo a él completamente desnudo

Cualquiera que entrara a la habitación podría ver el perfecto trasero del comandante con solo abrir la puerta, que suerte que eran los únicos despiertos a esas horas.

Erwin lo acompaño al baño y entró a la tina, sobre ella salía el vapor caliente

Un sonido de satisfacción salió de los labios de Erwin

“¿Mejor?” Preguntó Levi el cual se encontraba sentado en una esquina de la bañera

“Mucho mejor, gracias”

“¿Pudiste arreglar algo con Nile?”

“Si, déjame contarte”

Lo que Erwin le explico a Levi, era que la policía militar estaba tras Eren y Christa, la cual ella les había dicho que su verdadero nombre era Historia

Erwin no pudo sacarle la verdadera razón a Nile, pero Erwin ya lo sabía, al igual que Levi, la verdadera razón era que ella podía llegar a verdades que nadie más sabia, justo como les había dicho el Pastor Nick

“¿Tienen alguna idea de donde están?” Levi preguntó

“No, y no cooperare con ellos”

“Podrían arrestarte por falta de cooperación”

“Correré el riesgo” 

Levi hizo un gesto de enojo

“Tendremos que estar ocultos un tiempo” El omega se levantó de su asiento con la mirada de Erwin sobre él

“Lo sé, cuento con Hange y Mike para que los ayuden en lo que necesiten”

Levi no dijo nada más, en sus pensamientos aún seguía la posibilidad de que algo malo sucediera.

“¿Cómo esta tu pierna?” Erwin preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos

“Esta bien, duele algunas veces con el frio, pero nada que no pueda resistir” Levi tocó su tobillo por encima del pantalón

“Entra conmigo”

“No cabemos los dos en ella”

“Claro que sí, ven” Erwin se acomodó mejor y un poco de agua escurría sobre la bañera, el pelinegro se disgustó

“Bien”

El omega comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero el saco que tenia de color negro, lo dobló y lo depositó en un lugar alto en donde no pudiera mojarse, después fue su camisa, la cual de igual manera dobló, para finalmente ser sus pantalones y su ropa interior.

Todo fue bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos azules de su comandante

Levi entro a la bañera y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba, el agua calentó su cuerpo helado.

“Te extrañe mucho” el mas bajo pegó su espalda al pecho de su pareja, y este lo abrazó

Levi cerro los ojos y disfrutó la compañía de su pareja, era reconfortante tenerlo cerca nuevamente

“Yo también”

“¿En verdad?”

“Por qué te sorprendes, eres mi novio, claro que lo hice” Levi recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio para poderlo ver a los ojos

Miro esos ojos azules los cuales lo volvían loco con solo una mirada, después bajo su vista a su nariz perfecta y siguió hasta llegar a sus labios los cuales se encontraban de un color rosa definitivamente tentadores, el omega se mordió sus labios en un intento para no hacerlo con los labios ajenos

Erwin solamente fue acercando su rostro, levantó el mentón de Levi y se acercó hasta el punto en que sus narices rozaban, después de ahí no hizo nada más

“¿Esperas una invitación?” Una ligera risa se escuchó de entre los labios del comandante, Levi rodó los ojos, agarro su cabello y lo jalo hasta juntar ambas bocas.

El beso comenzó lento, era una manera para ellos de recuperar el tiempo perdido, se habían extrañado demasiado, su alfa y omega interior no pudieron resistir más y la intensidad fue ascendiendo.

Erwin pidió permiso para adentrar su lengua a la boca del más bajo y este gustoso se lo concedió, Levi pudo hacer lo que estuvo deseando desde que lo vio, besarlo hasta el punto en que el aire comenzaba a faltarles

Erwin con sus labios besó el cachete de su pareja, la barbilla, hasta ir bajando al cuello el cual procedió a lamer, justamente en el área mas sensible que sabia que tenia su pareja (o todos los omegas en general)

Los suspiros por parte del otro en la bañera no tardaron en salir de su boca, después de dos días de estar lejos de él, ahora podía disfrutarlo del todo, no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad

Se dejó acariciar por su pareja, dejó que él lo llenara de besos hasta donde podía, lo acarició en todos los lugares posibles, incluso cuando llego a su estómago, Levi se dio cuenta que tardo mas tiempo en esa parte, solamente acariciándolo, llenándolo de amor.

“Eres hermoso, fuerte, eres increíble” la voz de Erwin se escuchó detrás de su oreja “Me encanta como te retuerces cada vez que te toco, como si fuera la primera vez”

Después de decirle esas palabras, bajó aun más su mano, hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro, el cual ya estaba medio erecto

Levi no pudo evitar el gemido que se generó en su garganta, eso lo sorprendió y lo excito tanto al mismo tiempo

Su pareja lo acarició con su mano, haciendo movimientos de arriba y abajo, algunas veces cambiándolo por movimientos horizontales, Erwin no había deseado tener su otro brazo tanto como ahora.

“Dame tu mano” Ordeno su alfa, y Levi sumiso, obedeció a la orden

Le entregó su mano derecha, la cual Erwin sujetó, y después de darle un beso en su palma la llevó directamente a dónde había estado su mano hace unos segundos, en su pene.

“tócate como te gustaría que yo lo hiciera”

Levi no supo, si fue por el calor del agua de la tina o por las palabras de su novio, pero un rubor subió a sus mejillas.

Le dio gusto a Erwin cuando comenzó a acariciarse de arriba y abajo

“Sigue haciéndolo” Erwin lamió su oreja y la mordió, después Levi sintió como los dedos de él tocaban su entrada, no dijo nada, no lo impidió, al contrario, abrió aún más sus piernas para darle acceso.

Primero fue un dedo el cual se adentró en él, Levi sentía el ligero ardor recorriendo su trasero, pero con su mano siguió acariciándose y ese dolor quedó en el olvido

Después de unos segundos más haciendo movimientos circulares, Erwin adentró un segundo dedo, Levi soltó otro gemido y en un acto de reflejo quiso cerrar sus piernas, pero el alfa no se lo permitió

“Haces unos sonidos tan hermosos, cualquiera que los escuchara se volvería loco” Erwin expresó, y Levi no imaginaba a nadie más junto a él, solamente era Erwin quien podía verlo, escucharlo y sobre todo tocarlo

“Solo tú” Levi susurro

“¿Qué dices amor?” El rubio no escuchó lo que quiso decir

“Solamente tu puedes verme y escucharme de esta manera”

Erwin sonrió y besó a su Omega

“como es posible que seas tan encantador sin darte cuenta”

Su pareja subió la intensidad de sus dedos, cada vez iba más rápido y profundo, parecía que quería que Levi se corriera, pero eso no quería él, aún no.

“Basta Erwin, así no” suplico el pelinegro, intento quitar sus dedos, pero Erwin tocó su punto dulce y Levi rodó los ojos de satisfacción

“No parece que quieras que me detenga ¿O sí?”

Levi no pudo formular ninguna palabra, era un desastre de gemidos y suspiros.

Bien, si Erwin quería jugar, iban a jugar, pero a su manera

“Por favor Alfa, ¿No quieres estar dentro de mi?” preguntó mirándolo a los ojos mientras seguía retorciéndose de placer “¿Acaso no quieres sentir lo mojado que estoy por ti? ¿Lo apretado que me sentiría alrededor de ti?

Erwin no supo que decir, su garganta se secó y su miembro dolía cada vez más

Levi con su otra mano acarició el pene de su alfa, el cual se encontraba picando su espalda baja desde hace un rato.

“Ya estás tan duro, debe dolerte, vamos, estoy listo para ti”

La mirada sería en el rostro del comandante le decía a Levi que había logrado su cometido.

De repente se sintió vacío, sintió como su cuerpo era levantado por ambas de sus piernas, el miembro de su alfa estaba tocando su agujero, pero sin entrar en él

“Quiero que lo metas en ti” Mientras Erwin sujetaba sus piernas, Levi sabia que era su deber acomodarlo, agarro el pene de su pareja, mientras que con otra de sus manos abría su trasero

Se fue sentando poco a poco, y el omega sintió como era llenado nuevamente, pero esta vez con lo que quería

“Ahh Mierda Erwin”

Siguió bajando poco a poco, el ardor se sentía, pero el placer también, Erwin bajo sus piernas y Levi se sujeto de los bordes de la tina para no caer de golpe

“Suéltate, ¿Esto es lo que querías no?”

“Si, esto era”

De golpe Levi se soltó, y su trasero tocó la pelvis de Erwin, su miembro estaba completamente dentro de él, ambos soltaron un gran gemido y una maldición.

“¿Se siente bien?

“Se siente genial, me encanta” El pelinegro comenzó moviendo sus caderas de forma circular, para después seguir de forma vertical, el agua se movía al compás de los cuerpos y alguna era derramada en el suelo, pero Levi estaba demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta de eso.

“Esto es nuevo” Erwin dijo

“No sé cómo no lo habíamos hecho antes” la mano de Erwin llego a su boca pidiendo permiso para adentrar sus dedos, y Levi los acepto, lamiéndolos y chupándolos con su lengua caliente

Ambos se acomodaron mejor en la bañera, el omega continuaba encima de su alfa, pero ahora dando saltos, asegurándose de tocar fondo para después volver a subir y repetir todo nuevamente.

“Erwin no voy a durar mucho”

“Yo tampoco”

“Voltéate, déjame verte” habló Erwin

Levi hizo lo que le dijeron, volteo su cuerpo, y besó a su pareja apasionadamente, Erwin le dio las estocadas finales, mientras que al mismo tiempo sujetaba fuertemente su trasero, Levi enterró sus uñas en su espalda, pudo sentir como miraba estrellas al final

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Erwin pudo sacarlo a tiempo para terminar.

El calor del momento fue descendiendo, y pudieron sentir como el agua se había enfriado, decidieron salir rápidamente y secaron sus cuerpos.

ღ ღ ღ

“Los mocosos ya saben”

Ambos yacían en la cama del comandante acurrucados, con sus ropas limpias puestas y las sabanas tapando sus cuerpos helados.

“Pensé que aun no les dirías nada”

“Lo sé, pero Armin se dio cuenta, después Mikasa, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos supieran”

“¿Cómo se lo tomaron?”

“Creo que bien, Sabes, la chica patata me pregunto cómo se hacían los bebes”

Erwin soltó una carcajada

“¿Qué le respondiste?”

“Por supuesto que nada!, soy un soldado no una maestra educadora, Hange fue la que le resolvió sus dudas”

“Esperemos no quede con traumas severas”

Erwin acaricio los cabellos color azabache de su pareja

“Mañana debes volver”

“Lo sé”

“No se cuanto tiempo pase, pero quiero que sepas…” Erwin no pudo terminar

“No digas nada” Levi levanto su cabeza y con su mano cubrió la boca del rubio “No quiero que sea una despedida, solamente dime algo que no suene como tal”

Y con eso descubrió su boca

“Te amo”


	20. Capitulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada quiero desearles una FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO   
> Espero que disfruten mucho la historia así como yo la disfruto escribiéndola   
> Dudas, o algún comentario no duden en escribir!

Levi ciertamente no esperaba volver a encontrarse con Kenny, después de ser abandonado por él de niño, pensó lo peor, pensó que quizás había muerto, pero ¿Por qué volvía ahora? ¿Por qué lo atacaba? No lo sabía, y ciertamente no se detuvo a preguntar, luchaba por su vida, mientras esquivaba a los soldados comandados por Kenny, y al mismo Kenny.

El plan resultó un fracaso, se habían llevado a Eren y Historia, no sabían dónde estaban y no lo sabrían hasta mucho después.

Mientras sucedía todo esto, Erwin por su lado, fue arrestado por el presunto asesinato de Reeves y por falta de cooperación, se negó a entregar a Eren Jaeger y a Historia, eso le había costado su libertad, pero no opuso resistencia, ni cuando lo escoltaron al palacio, ni tampoco cuando lo encerraron y encadenaron, ni mucho menos cuando lo golpearon y torturaron.

Cuando Hange supo la ubicación exacta de Eren y Historia, gracias a un libro de la familia Reiss, estos se dirigieron hacia allá, listos para enfrentar cualquier tipo de amanzana. No había vuelta atrás, los recuperarían cueste lo que cueste.

En el sótano de la iglesia de la Familia Reiss, Levi junto con su escuadrón volvieron a enfrentarse a Kenny y los demás soldados, sin miedo en sus corazones, estos fueron valientes y asesinaron a todos los que pudieron. Levi luchó contra Kenny utilizando sus espadas, se sintió raro, diferente a todos sus enemigos anteriores, y pudo sentir una presión en su pecho cuando su cuchilla atravesó el estómago se su rival dejándolo a este con una herida sangrante.

Cuando Eren fue recuperado junto con Historia, todos salieron de la iglesia antes de que se derrumbara, con Hange lastimada de un brazo únicamente como su baja. Rod Reiss había bebido del suero titán, y ahora era un titán de más de 100 metros, su cabeza se encontraba pegada en el suelo mientras esté iba arrastrándose dirigiéndose directamente a la ciudad.

Todos se encontraban cansados, fue una batalla dura la cual habían enfrentado, cuando Levi vio a su alfa cabalgando hacia ellos se sintió aliviado de que estuviera bien, había escuchado como iba a ser programa su ejecución, pero sabía que, si alguien tenía un plan B, sería él.

Ligeros moretones podían verse en su rostro, pero parecía que estos estaban desapareciendo, Levi no dijo nada, concentrándose en el titán cambiante que ahora mismo era su prioridad.

Llegaron todos al distrito, dejaron sus caballos, Levi procedió a dirigirse en dónde se encontraba Erwin

Cuando llegó, y lo vio con la Luz de las velas, supo que su rostro estaba muy golpeado

“Esos imbéciles” Dijo El Omega enojado

“Estoy bien en verdad” El comandante se encontraba recargado en la mesa de madera que se encontraba en medio de la habitación

Levi se acercó a él

“Historia será reina no?”

“Ese es el plan, es la única heredera”

Historia debía ascender al trono, debía poner un orden dentro de las murallas, era su responsabilidad y Erwin lo sabía, le dio gusto que ella hubiera aceptado.

“Me encontré con Kenny”

“¿Kenny? ¿El famoso Kenny el Destripador?”

“Ese mismo”

“Me dijiste que tal vez estaba muerto”

“eso pensaba, cuando me abandono supuse que había sido asesinado ya que nunca supe de él, pero volvió, e intento atacarnos, al parecer se unió a la policía militar”

“¿Dónde está ahora?”

“No lo sé, tal vez muerto, lo deje malherido”

“Lo lamento, sé que fue alguien importante para ti”

“A la mierda Kenny, Nunca lo necesite, me cuide yo mismo”

Levi ciertamente estaba molesto, su figura paterna lo había abandonado, después de verse nuevamente quiso matarlo. Por qué le sorprendía, Kenny hacia lo que le pidieran si eso involucraba dinero, o tal vez algo más.

Erwin sintió lastima por su novio, sabía lo difícil que era, a diferencia de él, el comandante pudo conocer a su padre, lo amo y le enseño todo lo que sabe, sin embargo, aún tenía sus culpas.

“Necesito llamar a todos, debemos hablar de lo que sucederá con ese titán de mierda” Levi dijo a lo que Erwin estuvo de acuerdo.

El Omega estaba cansado, no había comido hacia un par de horas, y el dolor de la rodilla había empeorado, cuando salió de habitación en busca de los demás, sintió algo húmedo en sus pantalones

“que mierda” susurro el capitán, volteo a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie lo vería, camino hacia un cuarto el cual estaba completamente vacío, ahí pudo revisar que era lo que sentía entre sus piernas

Su rostro se puso pálido, mucho más de lo normal, cuando vio que sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre

ღ ღ ღ

Levi encontró a Ezra, después de haberlo buscado por un par de minutos, pudo ver cómo este atendía a Hange, la cual se encontraba durmiendo sobre una camilla.

“Levi ahí estás, estaba pensando ir a verte”

Ezra le sonrió

“Ella estará bien, por suerte su herida no fue demasiado profunda”

“Eso es bueno de oír” Levi se mantuvo de pie, cruzo ambos brazos en señal de nerviosismo, el doctor lo notó

“¿Qué es?” preguntó

“Hace un par de minutos, yo…” Levi no podía formular palabras, tal vez eran los nervios los cuales le impedían hablar “creo que pude haber tenido un aborto”

“Cálmate dime qué sucedió”

“Sangré”

“¿Qué tanta sangre había?”

“Era lo suficiente para manchar dos de mis dedos” 

“Me gustaría revisarte, si me lo permites”

El Omega asintió rápidamente, lo que fuera para tener alguna respuesta pronto.

El mencionado se recostó en la camilla siguiente de su compañera la cual seguía con los ojos cerrados, Levi levantó su camisa y dejo que las manos de Ezra se posaran sobre él

Nunca antes alguien más lo había tocado en esa zona, únicamente Erwin había tocado ese lugar, pero agradeció que Ezra estaba siendo cuidadoso y gentil

Palmeo su abdomen bajo, con dos de sus dedos aplastó ligeramente dicha zona

“¿Sientes algún dolor? ¿Molestia, quizás?”

Levi negó con su cabeza

“Has estado comiendo bien?”

“Únicamente hoy no pude durante un par de horas, pero iba a hacerlo cuanto antes”

“Escuche que tuvieron una pelea con la policía militar ¿Alguna herida?”

“Ninguna”

Ezra continúo por un par de minutos

“¿La sangre, la limpiaste?”

“Si lo hice”

“¿Y no hubo más?”

“No”

El doctor asintió, listo con su diagnóstico, bajo la camisa del Omega en la camilla y suspiro

“Bueno, si no sientes dolor alguno, y dices que no hubo ninguna herida o golpe, está bien”

Antes de que Levi preguntará cualquier cosa, Ezra continúo hablando

“La sangre puede deberse a qué tú vientre se está agrandando para hacerle espacio al nuevo bebé, también puede ser por hacer mucho esfuerzo, te recomiendo que te lo tomes con calma, sé que es difícil para ti, pero si continúa el sangrado me temo que podría llevar a un aborto”

El pelinegro tembló ante esa última palabra

“Asegúrate de comer, puedes continuar haciendo ejercicio hasta que yo te diga lo contrario, ¿Entendido?”

“Bien”

Levi sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire nuevamente, poso una mano sobre su vientre plano y agradeció mentalmente a cualquier Dios existente.

“Escuché que un titán se dirige a la muralla”

“Es verdad, estamos tratando de idear un plan para detenerlo, Erwin liderándolo”

“me sorprende como el comandante puede seguir de pie, después de todo lo que lo torturaron y golpearon esos malnacidos, hice lo mejor que pude con sus heridas, pero no debe ser fácil caminar con dos costillas rotas y golpes”

“Ellos qué?!”la mirada de Levi se centro en el Doctor

Si cuando miro a Erwin este parecía lucir bien, únicamente con un par de golpes en su rostro, claro que eso lo había enojado, pero el hecho de saber que había sido golpeado en exceso y torturado, hizo que su sangre hirviera, y peor aún, que Erwin no le dijera nada.

Ezra supo que había dicho algo indebido, a juzgar por la mirada de Levi la cual se encontraba completamente enojada.

Quiso disculparse, pero era tarde, el capitán ya se había marchado.

ღ ღ ღ

La reunión de Erwin había sido demorada ya que Hange estaba siendo atendida, cuando se supo que todo estaba bien, el comandante mando a llamar a todos, cuando estaban todos reunidos en la oficina, procedió a explicar el plan de ataque contra el titán de Rod Reiss

Levi apenas pudo concentrarse, trataba de que su enojo no pudiera notarse, pero cada vez que veía al comandante hacer algún movimiento y este hacia una ligera mueca de dolor apenas visible, sus entrañas ardían.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Cuando todos asintieron al momento en que se les preguntó si el plan había quedado en claro, Levi no pudo soportarlo más

“Necesito un momento a solas con el comandante” Fue lo que dijo en voz alta

Las miradas de todos los soldados, incluyendo las de su nuevo escuadrón, se dirigieron a él para después posarse en su comandante.

“Eso es todo, estén atentos para más órdenes, despedidos” Erwin dijo y todos los demás presentes salieron sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Cuando únicamente las dos respiraciones de la pareja se encontraban en la habitación, Erwin procedió a hablar

“¿Qué sucede Levi?” El alfa preguntó tranquilamente

El mencionado caminó hacia él, con una mirada amenazante.

“Quítate la camisa” fue lo único que dijo

“Levi, no tenemos tiempo para …”

“Ahora, Erwin”

El comandante soltó un suspiro de resignación, no esperaba que el Omega se diera cuenta de su estado, pero éste no tuvo más remedió que hacer lo que le había pedido.

Comenzó lento, primero fue su chaqueta, la cual fue fácil y rápida de quitar, lo que resultó molesto fue el tener que quitar su camisa blanca con una sola mano y más aún con heridas internas.

Todo fue bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero, no dijo ni hizo nada, solamente esperaba a que Erwin terminará.

Cuando Erwin fue desabrochando los botones blancos, la camisa se fue abriendo poco a poco, revelando lo que escondía debajo de ella

El pecho y abdomen los cuales eran de un color bronceado por la piel del comandante, ahora estaba cubierta por moretones y hematomas de todos los colores, efectivamente podía notarse como tenía dos costillas rotas ya que los colores estaban en esa parte

Otra cosa que Levi pudo notar, era como el muñón del comandante se encontraba rojo, por encima estaba cubierto de alguna clase de aceite, seguramente de Ezra

Al Omega se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no sabía que decir o hacer, estaba molesto, triste, decepcionado. Su compañero estaba sufriendo y él no lo sabía. Quiso estirar su mano para tocarlo, pero se contuvo, tenía miedo de siquiera llegar a lastimarlo más.

“Cuando nos encontramos te pregunté como estabas, dijiste que bien”

“Porque estoy bien, se mira peor de lo que en realidad es” Erwin intento calmarlo, sabía lo que debía estar pensando, pero no fue suficiente, su única mano quiso tocar la mejilla de su pareja, pero éste no se dejó y en cambio camino hacia atrás

“¿Es verdad? ¿Esos imbéciles te torturaron?” Preguntó Levi mirándolo a los ojos, suplicando que le dijera la verdad

“Intentaron sacarme información, y como no entregue a Eren ni Historia, quisieron ejecutarme”

La respiración de Levi se volvió pesada, cerro sus ojos e imagino al alfa, sólo, en una celda oscura, sucia, con guardias golpeándolo sin cesar, si tan solo Levi hubiera estado ahí, nuevamente los sentimientos que pensó que habían desaparecido de cuando Erwin había perdido su brazo, regresaron, con más culpa que antes.

“Levi, tu no podías haber impedido eso, yo tenía que encargarme, era mi deber, y tu tenías otro, no te culpes, por favor”

El pelinegro siempre se sorprendía como podía adivinar sus pensamientos, ¿tan obvio era? ¿Que se culpaba por eso?

“Debiste habérmelo dicho”

“’¿Para qué Levi? ¿Qué diferencia hubiera habido?

“Porque soy tu pareja por eso, se supone que debemos confiar en el otro”

“No te lo dije porque no quería preocuparte, no porque no confié en ti”

“Y ahora mismo deberías estar descansando, no ideando un plan para pelear con más titanes”

“Nadie mas puede hacerlo, lo sabes, ¿Qué clase de comandante seria si dejo que un par de costillas rotas me detengan? Un titan ya comió mi brazo, no me molesta perder la vida si es por el bien de la humanidad”

Esas ultimas palabras, molestaron al pelinegro, con que derecho se atrevía a decir eso, ¿Qué pasaría con Levi? Si Erwin muriera.

“Sé que quieres ser fuerte, lo eres, pero conmigo sabes que no debes de hacer eso” Levi le dio una mirada gentil “también sé que tal vez no te importe morir, pero mientras yo este aquí, no dejare que eso suceda”

La voz del omega se escuchó confiada, decidida.

“Voy a matarlos, a todos ellos” Leví aun no había olvidado su misión principal

“Solamente seguían órdenes”

“Entonces mataré también a su comandante”

“¿Vas a matar a Nile?” Irónicamente Erwin preguntó

“No por el momento, pero por alguien debo comenzar”

“Fue el rey, todo fue planeado por el grupo de él, pero ya no están Levi, ganamos en eso, ahora debemos concentrarnos en Reiss” 

“Ellos solo se burlaron de ti, lo disfrutaron estoy seguro, golpear al comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, ¿Quién no lo haría? Imbéciles”

Levi caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, parecía un tigre salvaje enjaulado

“Cálmate”

“No me pidas eso, sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo permitir que te traten de esa manera, ¿y el estúpido de Nile dice ser tu amigo?”

“Basta Levi, no tenemos tiempo para esto”

“No claro que no, tu debes descansar, y yo tengo otras cosas que hacer” El Omega se veía decidido, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, una orden lo hizo detenerse, era la voz alfa

“Capitán Alto!” Erwin demandó “No matarás a ninguno de esos soldados, es una orden”

Levi entrecerró los ojos, y con una mirada sería en su rostro, respondió

“¿Qué pasaría si hubiera sido al revés?, ¿Si hubiera sido yo en tu lugar?”

Erwin ciertamente no esperaba esa respuesta por su compañero, no supo que respuesta darle, lo único que pasaba por su mente era que asesinaría a cualquiera que le pusiera una mano a su pareja

Y con eso Levi salió de la habitación.

Se recargo en la puerta cuando está había sido cerrada, se sentía mareado, entonces Levi recordó, en sus tiempos en el subterráneo, tiempo después de que Kenny lo abandonará y mucho antes de conocer a Isabel y Farlan, el pelinegro trabajaba entregando “mensajes”

Y por mensajes se refería a golpes. Los clientes le pagaban para golpear a otras personas, si pagaban una buena cantidad Levi era capaz de torturarlos por información. Kenny le había enseñado todo

Nunca se sintió mal por eso, nunca los compadeció, pero ahora, que mira a Erwin en ese estado, podía escuchar nuevamente los gritos de sus víctimas cuando él les cortaba los dedos, cuando los golpeaba, los quemaba e incluso ahogaba.

Eso era algo de su pasado que Erwin no sabía, y se aseguraría de que nunca lo supiera.

ღ ღ ღ

Al día siguiente cuando Rod Reiss fue eliminado y Historia se proclamó la futura Reyna de las murallas, todos los presentes celebraban la victoria, Levi quien después de haberse quitado el equipo tridimensional procedió a limpiar sus cuchillas.

Los chicos estaban descansando, tomando agua, hablando entre ellos.

El doctor Ezra apareció, les preguntó a los chicos si alguno estaba herido a los que respondieron que no, después se dirigió hacia el pelinegro

“Lamento lo de ayer”

“No tienes nada que lamentar, me hiciste un favor”

“Entiendo, pero, si te sirve de consuelo, Erwin está bien, es fuerte, lo sabes”

“El que sea fuerte ni significa que deban sucederle ese tipo de cosas, no mientras yo pueda hacer algo al respecto”

La voz de Levi sonaba mas seria de lo normal, incluso Ezra temió por las personas que tocaran al comandante, teniendo al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad detrás de ti no era algo que cualquier persona cuerda quisiera.

Ezra no dijo nada más, acomodó su par de lentes que caían por su nariz y miro a su alrededor

“¿Pudieron eliminar al titán?

“Si, no hay nada más que hacer, por ahora”

“Recuerda que no debes excederte mucho, aún estás a prueba, si vuelves a presentar sangrado avísame, ya sabremos que hacer” El doctor le dijo a Levi con mucha sinceridad, ahora mismo, Levi era su paciente en un estado más delicado que cualquier otro.

Levi estaba agradecido con él

Una garganta aclarándose se escuchó detrás de ellos, era Erwin, ¿en qué momento había aparecido?

“Hola Doctor” saludo el comandante y Ezra le devolvió el saludo

“Hola comandante, estaba diciéndole a Levi que tenía que cuidarse más, ya sabe por su estado”

“¿Si eso escuché, también oí algo de un sangrado? ¿Puede explicarme eso Doctor?” El alfa preguntó, sonando lo más casual posible, pero tanto Levi como el Doctor sabían, que más que nada era una orden.

Ezra volteo a ver a Levi quien estaba detrás de él, había dejado de limpiar su equipo para mirar directamente al alfa

“Es mi responsabilidad como comandante saber que todos los miembros de mi escuadrón estén bien para el combate, y creo que también es su responsabilidad informarme cuando alguien no lo esté”

“Si señor” Asintió el Doctor” El capitán Levi vino a mi ayer con un ligero sangrando, pensó que tal vez se trataba de un aborto, pero después de revisarlo minuciosamente descarté eso, únicamente debe abstenerse de realizar demasiado esfuerzo y continuar comiendo debidamente”

“Entiendo” Erwin asintió “Puede retirarse Doctor”

Ezra se despidió de ambos, mientras se alejaba culpaba a su enorme boca, prometió que nunca volvería a hablar

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo durante un par de minutos, Levi continuaba limpiando su equipo y Erwin lo observaba

“¿Me reclamabas a mi por no decirte las cosas, cuando tu me ocultabas esto?”

“Yo no te lo oculte, simplemente no te lo dije”

“¿Por qué no?”

“Porque…” Leví recordó las palabras que el alfa le había dicho ayer

**_No quería preocuparte_ **

“Porque no era importante, teníamos otras cosas que atender”

“Pero es mi hijo, todo lo que ocurra con él es mi responsabilidad”

Levi no dijo nada más

“Tenias razón” miró al rubio el cual tenía una mirada triste “Debemos confiar el uno en el otro, pero parece, que es todo lo contrario”

“No podemos seguir así Levi”

“Entonces tomemos un tiempo, para pensar las cosas” Levi dijo levantándose de su asiento

“Si eso es lo que crees mejor” Erwin respondió “Solo avísame si algo cambia con el bebé”

“Claro” asintió, cuando no hubo más que decir, Levi se fue

Porque tenía que haber sugerido eso. Lo que menos tenían en estos días era tiempo

ღ ღ ღ

Al caminar entre la gente, Levi no pudo evitar escuchar un par de voces frente a él, miró sus chaquetas, eran de la policía militar

“Lo único para lo que son bueno es para ser suicidas”

“El comandante hizo un golpe de estado, que será de nosotros ahora? ¿Serviremos a esa chica rubia? “

“No tengo idea, pero me alegro que Harry y Frank se encargaron de Smith, lo dejaron bien golpeado”

“Siempre son los mejores para hacer ese tipo de trabajo”

Harry y Frank.

Los nombres de grabaron en la cabeza del pelinegro, el cual ahora solamente necesitaba algo más: una dirección.

ღ ღ ღ

El pastel en el horno casi estaba listo, solamente faltaba los últimos toques a la ensalada y la comida estaría lista.

“Mama, ¿Cuándo llegará papá?” preguntó el niño de cabello castaño sujetando el vestido a su madre

“Pronto, sabes que su trabajo es importante” respondió gentilmente la madre, el niño simplemente asintió y se fue para seguir jugando en la sala de estar.

Era una noche estrellada, perfecta para una cena en el jardín con toda la familia.

Unos toques en la puerta de madera se escucharon, la mujer camino hacia ella y cuando la abrió se sorprendió

“Levi”

“Marie, debemos hablar”

El pelinegro se encontraba de pie del otro lado de la puerta, vestía su traje color negro, y tenía una mirada sería en el rostro, justo como ella recordaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?  
> Ciertamente no esperaban volver a encontrarse con Marie, pero todo es plan del pelinegro


	21. Capitulo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que esta recibiendo la historia, y muchas gracias por la espera!  
> Realmente no estoy segura cuantos capítulos le queden, asumo que unos 10 más, entonces no se preocupen aun queda mucho mas tiempo para disfrutar de nuestra pareja favorita!  
> Les mando un abrazo y espero que todos estén a salvo en sus casas

_**Horas antes** _

“¿Por qué me abandonaste aquel día?”

“Porque yo no estoy hecho para ser el padre de nadie” fue lo que Kenny le dijo

Levi aún seguía pensando en ese día, cuando fue abandonado por su figura paterna quien resultó ser el hermano de su madre, su tío, era la única familia que le quedaba y estaba al borde de la muerte.

“Pero yo sé que tu no serás igual que yo”

“¿Cómo lo supiste?”

“Cada vez que había peligro, te protegías el estómago, hay que ser un verdadero idiota para no darse cuenta” la ligera risa de Kenny se escuchó seguido de una tos infernal, le dolía incluso hablar

“Estabas tratando de asesinarme”

“Yo sabía que nunca lo lograría, eres mejor que yo, te críe para que lo fueras” en la mirada ligeramente cerrada de su tío, Levi pudo observar un brillo de luz

Kenny estaba orgulloso de él, y eso era suficiente para que Levi dejara ir todos esos sentimientos guardados, ira, rencor, arrepentimiento, pero sobre todo tristeza, al creer que nunca fue suficiente para él y que por eso había sido el motivo de su abandono

Todos estos años pensaba que haciendo lo que Kenny le había enseñado, torturar, robar, asesinar, podría ganarse nuevamente su aprecio y que este volvería a buscarlo algún día en el subterráneo. Pero ese día nunca llego y cuando se le presento la oportunidad de ir a la superficie por un trabajo, lo aceptó.

Pero simplemente no pudo completarlo, no pudo matar a Erwin por más que hubiera querido fue demasiado tarde para Lobov. Y cuando se unió a la legión de reconocimiento todo cambio para él, hizo más amigos, encontró el amor, pero sobre todo encontró una razón para luchar por algo más que una miseria de dinero.

Luchaban por su libertad y por un mundo mejor.

Kenny estaba orgulloso porque no termino como él, siguió su propio camino justo como quiso y no estaba solo.

“Cuida al mocoso” fue lo último que escucho salir de la boca de su tío, en sus ojos se fue esa chispa de luz que les quedaban, dejándolos completamente negros.

Levi sabía que Kenny se había ido.

ღ ღ ღ

Marie ciertamente pensaba que Levi sería la última persona la cual tocaría a su puerta algún día, sin embargo, aquí estaba él

“Marie, necesitamos hablar” fue lo que dijo el más bajo, Marie aún seguía asombrada por la repentina visita.

“¿Es algo muy importante? Estoy esperando a Nile para cenar” fue lo que respondió la castaña

“Seré rápido” a Marie no le convencía demasiado, pero si no fuera algo realmente importante, Levi no hubiera venido hasta aquí.

“De acuerdo, entra por favor” el cuerpo de la chica se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar al omega a su hogar, el cual era cálido y con un gran ambiente familiar, Levi pudo sentir eso.

“Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber, ¿Café, Agua, Té?” ofreció amablemente Marie, sonaba tentador tomar una taza de té

“Té, sin azúcar” respondió y Marie asintió, se dirigió a la cocina la cual se encontraba a una habitación continua del comedor, en donde Levi tomo asiento.

Los ruidos que se escuchaban en la casa eran del piso de arriba, donde seguramente se encontraban los niños jugando entre ellos, después de eso, el agua que comenzó a hervir indicando que estaba lista para ser servida en una taza.

Marie le entrego su té caliente, y Levi dio un ligero “Gracias” tomo su taza con su respectiva manera de hacerlo y le dio un sorbo

“Son tés especiales, Nile me los trae cada vez que puede”

A decir verdad, el té estaba delicioso

“¿De qué querías hablar?”

“No sé si te enteraste que Erwin fue arrestado y llevado al castillo”

“Si lo sé, su ejecución iba a hacer planeada, fue horrible”

“Exacto, pero, eso no fue lo único que sucedió” Levi dijo, Marie no respondió, estaba confundida “Lo golpearon Marie, fue golpeado y torturado por policías militares”

Ella se sorprendió mucho, no lo sabía, Nile no se lo dijo

“Yo no lo sabía, ¿Cómo está él?”

“Sabes cómo es, Erwin es fuerte, pero eso no significa que no le duela, tiene dos costillas rotas, golpes en el rostro y abdomen, está muy mal” Levi decía nada más que la verdad

“Si estás tratando de decirme que Nile tuvo algo que ver en eso…” El Omega de cabello oscuro la interrumpió

“No estoy diciendo tal cosa, sé que fue el Rey quien lo ordeno, sin embargo, descubrí quienes fueron los soldados a los que se les asignó esa tarea”

Levi claramente estaba enojado con Nile, lo odiaba eso era cierto, pero por ahora no quería nada con él

“¿Y qué es lo que quieres de mí?”

“Solamente necesito sus direcciones, quiero que tú me ayudes”

Marie estaba a punto de protestar, pero su hijo mayor Dylan entro a la habitación

“¿Mama, aún no viene papá?”

Su madre le sonrió gentilmente

“aún no querido, espero no tardé”

El chico asintió, volteo a ver al invitado el cual se encontraba de espaldas hacia él, y lo reconoció solamente por su cabello

“¿Eres Levi? ¿El soldado más fuerte?” una gran cara de sorpresa estaba en su rostro, Levi volteo a verlo y visualizo a un niño no más de 8 años de edad

“Si lo soy”

“Eres tan genial, mucho gusto señor, soy Dylan” el chico extendió su mano en forma de saludo, y Levi quien no acostumbraba a saludar a la gente, la acepto “Woow que apretón tan fuerte”

Dylan tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos brillaban, tenía una gran admiración por los soldados de la legión, aunque a su padre no le gustarán.

“¿Has visto muchos Titanes de cerca? ¿A cuántos has matado? ¿Te dan miedo?” pregunta tras pregunta salía de la boca del chico, y Levi ciertamente no sabía si responder a todas, únicamente optó por mirar a Marie

“Dylan es suficiente, El señor Levi y yo estamos hablando de algo importante, ve arriba” Marie le dijo a su hijo y este asintió, se despidió de Levi y subió

“Perdona, es un niño muy curioso, últimamente le llaman la atención los Titanes” soltó un suspiro

“es normal en los chicos, todos tienen curiosidad al principio, pero nadie quiere arriesgar su vida después” habló el capitán

“Levi… ¿Qué esperas que yo haga? ¿Quieres que le pregunté a Nile? Claro que sabrá”

“No es eso lo que quiero, en el castillo deben tener todos los registros de cada soldado, iría yo mismo, pero con la nueva posición de Historia al trono, hay mucha más seguridad, si llegarán a reconocerme entrando ahí, se acabó”

“No puedo hacer lo que me pides, perdón” Marie se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la ventana que daba hacia el jardín

“No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Erwin”

Levi continúo hablando

“Hazlo por Él, quien siempre tuvo que aguantar las burlas e insultos de la gente sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando tú y yo sabemos que lo único que quiere es que la humanidad este a salvo, ¿y así es como le pagan? ¿Torturándolo y casi ejecutándolo? ¿Es que no te da rabia?”

Marie lo pensó, Levi tenía razón, no había una persona más inteligente que Erwin Smith, más determinada, más amable y cariñosa, la chica castaña recordó sus momentos juntos, como él la dejo por su bien, para que está pudiera tener una familia algún día, y aquí está, con 3 hermosos hijos.

Sus sentimientos por él revolotearon dentro de su corazón y Marie se sintió terrible, cuando su pareja y futuro hijo se encontraban detrás de ella

Levi sabía cómo llegar a las personas, lo había aprendido con el paso de los años, encontrar su punto débil y utilizarlo, y el punto de débil de Marie era; Erwin

“¿Erwin sabe de esto?”

“No claro que no, y me gustaría que continuara así”

“Está bien, te ayudare” Marie había aceptado, no había vuelta atrás

Ambos omegas hablaron de los detalles de su plan, Levi le contó los nombres de los soldados y Marie los memorizo en su mente

Un par de golpes resonaron en la puerta, ambos se miraron entre ellos, pensando que tal vez podría ser Nile

Levi se escondió detrás de una pared en la cocina mientras la chica castaña atendía

“Hola Señorita Marie” saludó un soldado amigo se Nile

“Hola Bob, ¿Qué sucede?” preguntó amablemente la mujer

La puerta no estaba abierta del todo, únicamente su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo era visible

Marie pudo ver en la cara de Bob una mirada comprensible

“Nile no vendrá a cenar verdad?” pregunto tristemente la mujer con resignación en su voz, era la tercera vea que hacía eso en el mes. Pero ella entendía.

“Lo lamento, con la nueva reina ha habido muchos cambios, todos estamos un poco ajetreados”

“Gracias Bob por decirme, dile que se cuide y coma algo ¿De acuerdo?”

“Eso haré, que pase buena noche” y con eso el soldado se retiró dirigiéndose nuevamente al castillo

Marie cerró la puerta y Levi supo que era seguro salir de su pequeño escondite, Marie tenía ojos tristes y Levi sintió un poco de lastima por ella

“Así sucede algunas veces, está muy ocupado, siendo el comandante de la policía militar ¿Quién no?”

“Debería irme ya, volveré en tres días” dijo el pelinegro y con eso abrió la puerta viendo hacia ambas direcciones procurando que nadie lo viera.

“espera” Marie lo detuvo, cerró la puerta “Déjame darte algo”. Con eso la ama de casa fue a la cocina y después de un par de ruidos en ella, regresó con dos razones cubiertos con un papel para que la comida debajo no se contaminará

“Yo no necesito...”

“Por favor, acéptalo, hice demasiada comida y mi esposo no vendrá a cenar, sería una lástima que se echara a perder, soy muy buena cocinera, y tú debes alimentarte bien” Marie sonrió

Levi simplemente asintió y con ambas manos sujeto los tazones

“puedes compartirlo con Erwin, si quieres dile que lo compraste en el camino”

“Claro”

El más bajo salió de la casa cálida y se dirigió nuevamente al cuartel. Con una mirada preocupada de Marie

ღ ღ ღ

La comida estaba buena, Levi pensó que lo más lógico sería comerla, se encontraba en el comedor degustando de todo, incluso Marie le sirvió una porción de pastel.

Había pocos soldados en el comedor a esas horas, ninguno le prestó atención y Levi estaba feliz por eso

“Esa es bastante comida” Mike había llegado al comedor, fijo su vista en Levi y se acercó a él para después mirar a la gran razón de comida frente a él

“Sírvete” Levi sugirió y Mike gustoso aceptó

Se sentó frente a él con un plato en la mano y cuando comenzó a comer dio un gemido de satisfacción

“Está muy bueno, ¿lo compraste?”

“Fue un regalo”

“Claro, estos regalos si me agradan”

Mike comía, no, devoraba la comida, hasta que terminó y sirvió un segundo plato

“Si sigues comiendo así, quedarás gordo”

“Mira quien habla, señor en unos meses necesitaré nuevo uniforme” Mike soltó una risa y Levi rodó los ojos “Erwin nos tuvo con él entrenando sin descanso”

“¿Nos?”

“Hange, Nanaba, yo, incluso otros nuevos reclutas, siento lastima por ellos apenas y aguantaron unos minutos” Mike explicó “incluso pregunto por ti, pero ninguno te había visto”

“Ya veo”

“¿por qué pelearon está vez?

“No es de tu incumbencia, simplemente no me des un sermón”

“No lo haré, pero Levi te lo suplico, no resistiré otros días así”

“¿No eras el segundo más fuerte de la humanidad?”

“Lo soy, el entrenamiento puedo soportarlo, lo que no tolero son los humores de Erwin”

Mike tenía razón, cuando Erwin se enojaba podía ser un poco, rudo, eso lo sabían solo unos pocos

“¿Dónde estuviste?”

“Haciendo unas compras”

“Espero que hayas comprando más de esto”

Levi rebuscó algo debajo de la mesa, y depósito el segundo tazón en ella. A Mike le brillaron los ojos

“Eres un Dios” mientras Mike seguía comiendo

Levi pensaba, estaba tan cerca, esperaba que Marie cumpliera con su parte del trató, pero, ¿Y si le decía a Nile? ¿Lo traicionaría?

“Tú también deberías de comer”

“Termine hace rato”

“Recuerda que debes de comer bien para que Mike Jr. Crezca fuerte y sano”

Levi arqueo una ceja

“¿Mike Jr.?”

“Si, el bebé”

“¿Crees que le pondré a mi hijo tu nombre?”

“¿Por que no? Es un gran nombre, digno de un gran soldado”

El Omega con una vena saltada en su frente, bebió un sorbo de su té

“Si tanto quieres ese nombre, deberías de apresurarte y embarazar a Nanaba, entonces su bebé tendría tu nombre” Levi dijo

El rostro se Mike cambio por uno más serio de lo normal, Levi pensó que había dicho algo mal

“Yo, me temo que, no puedo tener hijos”

“¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?”

“Cuando me gradué de la academia tuve una novia, duramos algunos meses y después ella quiso casarse, yo la amaba mucho así que acepté, mis obligaciones como soldado eran muchas y siempre estaba en entrenamiento, ella se sentía sola así que pidió que tuviéramos un bebé, yo acepté, tratamos 6 meses en quedar embarazados, pero no dio resultado, ella pensaba que tal vez su cuerpo no podía concebir. Después nos separamos y ella encontró novio rápidamente, meses después me enteré que había dado a Luz, su hijo era igual a su padre. “

Mike relató esa historia, Levi no tenía idea de que el alfa había estado casado

“Después de años sin tener una relación, conocí a Nanaba, le conté mi pasado y ella me aceptó, no era perfecto, tenía un defecto, yo me sentía horrible, siendo un Alfa el cual no podía embarazar a su pareja ¿puedes imaginarte? Ella me aceptó, y me amo por quién yo era, aún con mis hábitos de olor y todo lo demás. Ella es mi verdadero amor, y eso nunca se podrá borrar, estemos separados o no”

Levi entendió como podía sentirse Mike, devastado, roto, pero con su pareja cerca él podía olvidarse de eso y ser feliz.

Entonces reaccionó

“Pero que historia de mierda es esa, dijiste que no me darías un sermón” Levi lo golpeó y tiro de su asiento

Una carcajada salía de la boca de Mike

“Lo siento, no pude evitarlo”

Nanaba apareció en el comedor, su cabello estaba húmedo, al parecer había tomado una ducha, se acercó a su pareja y este le olió el cabello

“Hueles bien”

“Tuve que tomar un baño, porque el entrenamiento estuvo horrible y ... ¿Eso es comida?” pregunto la chica, Levi acercó el tazón hacia ella y está comenzó a comer

“¿De que hablaban?” pregunto la chica rubia amablemente

“Le decía a Levi que Mike Jr. Es un gran nombre para el bebé”

“No le pondré así!”

“¿Y si es niña?”

“Cierto, entonces” Mike con una mano en su barbilla, pensó “Mikaela”

“Es un hermoso nombre” Nanaba se alegró y ambos voltearon a ver a Levi

“Tú también Nanaba”

“¿Entonces tienes alguno mejor?” Preguntaron ambos

“Realmente, Erwin y yo no hemos hablado mucho del tema, aún se siente ya saben, muy pronto”

“Deben hacerlo, solamente te quedan 7 meses, el tiempo pasa rápido”

7 meses, sonaba muy lejano, pero Nanaba tenía razón, cuando menos se lo pensara ya estaría teniendo a un bebé en sus brazos.

“Lo haremos” con eso el omega se levantó de su asiento, en su plato sirvió más comida y se fue

ღ ღ ღ

Aunque Levi no quería admitirlo en voz alta, en su mente seguía pensando en la posibilidad de que algún día perdiera al bebe, la vida no es de color de rosas, y mucho menos para los soldados con deberes tan altos como el comandante y el capitán.

No podían simplemente tomarse un descanso de sus responsabilidades, al menos, no por ahora.

Tenía miedo, no quería ponerle un nombre para después perderlo, no podría vivir consigo mismo.

Cuando Levi tocó la puerta con sus nudillos, esperó unos segundos a que esta fuera abierta, del otro lado se encontraba un Erwin, con su ropa de dormir sobre él, y una toalla secando su cabello

“Levi”

“Quería decirte que ya regresé”

“Gracias por decírmelo” El interior de Erwin se relajó, había estado preocupado por el omega y estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo, fijo su vista en el platillo que llevaba con él

“Me regalaron esto, quiero que cenes algo” se lo entrego y Erwin acepto “Yo ya comí”

“Bien, cenare esto” Erwin abrió un poco más la puerta “¿Quieres pasar?”

No había nada que Levi quisiera más que los brazos reconfortantes de él, pero rápidamente recordó lo que estaba planeando hacer

“Es mejor que no, iré a dormir”

El comandante asintió y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse Levi habló

“No seas tan duro con ellos, ¿quieres?”

Erwin entendió a lo que se refería, el entrenamiento había sido adolorido incluso para él, su cuerpo dolía

“De acuerdo, duerme bien”

Levi se marchó a su habitación

ღ ღ ღ

La habitación de Levi no había sido usada en un tiempo, se sentía fría y oscura. Abrió la ventana para dejar salir cualquier olor que estuviera en ella, cambio las sabanas por unas limpias y encendió varias velas para iluminar.

Después de cambiar sus ropas, se adentró en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con sus sabanas.

Levi se sentía solo en esa habitación, pero recordó, no lo estaba

“Hola tú, Parece que solo somos tu y yo” Habló con su vientre “Sé que es algo raro que tu padre y yo estemos de esta manera, es solo que…ni siquiera yo lo entiendo”

“Puedes creer que el tonto de Mike quiera ponerte Mike Jr.” Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios

“Mi madre me nombro Levi por un libro que leyó el cual se llamaba “Biblia” contaba la historia de un hijo de un Dios el cual llego a la tierra a salvar a las personas por sus acciones malas, dando su vida a cambio, “La tribu de Levi” era una tribu de fuertes guerreros llamados Levitas se encargaban de proteger a las personas quienes creían en aquel Dios.

“Realmente nunca me gusto la historia, pero me encantaba cuando mi madre me la contaba ya que era su favorita”

"Sé que puede ser solo una promesa vacía y que no sabemos que nos espera el futuro, pero te prometo que no dejare que nada te suceda"

Levi lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, con el recuerdo de su madre en su mente, este durmió tranquilamente esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Realmente lo de la tribu de Levitas me apareció de casualidad por Internet y me gusto mucho, así que lo incluí   
> Espero no tardar con la próxima actualización.  
> Dudas o comentarios háganmelas saber! me encanta leerlos.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, díganme en los comentarios que piensan del giro en la historia

Cuando los tres días habían transcurrido, Levi se preparó para visitar a Marie, espero nuevamente a que oscureciera y después de asegurarse que Nile no estaba en casa, llamo a la puerta

Marie abrió, observo a Levi y lo invito a pasar

“No tengo mucho tiempo, Nile vendrá en unos minutos” Marie rebusco rápidamente en su ropa, le entregó un papel con dos direcciones

“Pudiste conseguirlo”

“Si, no fue tan difícil cuando llevas un escote y un par de almuerzos para todos los soldados” Marie sonrió victoriosa

“Te agradezco, esto, realmente” Levi estaba feliz, por fin lo consiguió

“Claro” Marie asintió “Dime Levi, ¿Vas a matarlos?”

El pelinegro no respondió

“Si por alguna razón Nile se encuentra involucrado en esto, no dudare, y te entregare” Marie decidida defendió a su esposo

Levi entendía, abrió la puerta principal y después de decirle un “No lo estará” salió por esta

ღ ღ ღ

Podía sentirse el frio en los huesos, a estas horas de la madrugada todo el mundo se encontraba dormido, algunas luces iluminaban las calles, pero no era suficiente para ganarle a la oscuridad de la noche.

Levi vestía completamente de negro, le recordó a sus tiempos en el subterráneo, esperaba no haber pedido la habilidad de hacerlo.

Llego a la primera dirección, era una casa normal, alado de ella había otras varias, una de las ventanas de la habitación de arriba se encontraba abierta, el pelinegro aprovecho eso, después de subir por una enredadera en la parte trasera de la casa, se adentró por la ventana, todo se encontraba en un total silencio, sus ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la oscuridad

Dio un par de pasos hasta llegar a la cama, dos respiraciones podían escucharse, destapo un poco los cuerpos de las personas y tal como lo pensó, era el desgraciado, se encontraba dormido pacíficamente, alado de él, estaba la que seguramente seria su esposa.

Sacó el cuchillo de cacería de su bota, el que siempre llevaba consigo, el que Kenny le había regalado diciéndole que si debía tratar con animales un cuchillo apropiado para ellos era lo que necesitaba, le dijo eso hace mucho tiempo. Se preparo, seria rápido, un corte preciso en el cuello y este moriría lenta y silenciosamente.

Cuando acerco el frio metal al cuello del hombre, la puerta detrás de él lentamente se abría, Levi fue más rápido, se escondió debajo de la cama

Una voz se escuchó

“Papá, Mamá” era un niño

Levi pudo observar debajo de la cama como los pies descalzos del pequeño caminaban hacia la cama matrimonial, una luz fue encendida y Levi se quedó muy quieto

“Cariño, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?” Preguntó la madre aun adormilada

“Si”

“Ven recuéstate aquí”

La cama se hundió un poco, y Levi supuso que el niño ya estaba sobre ella, después la voz del padre de escuchó

“¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?”

“SII!” El chico contentó grito

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, en donde Levi lo único que hizo fue estar escondido, soltó una maldición en su cabeza, había perdido demasiado tiempo, dando un par de vueltas, salió de la cama y se levantó

Los tres se encontraban profundamente dormidos en la cama, el chico abrazaba a su padre

Levi no podía hacer esto, no podía matarlo, no así.

Lo pensó durante unos minutos, ¿Realmente debía matarlo? Este hombre tenía una familia, podía ser un imbécil, pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que, si lo mataba, el chico se quedaría sin padre

Levi se maldijo a sí mismo, nunca antes había sentido lastima, ¿Por qué ahora sí? Eran las hormonas estaba seguro

Rápidamente salió de la habitación del mismo modo en que había entrado, sin hacer ningún ruido.

corrió hacia un callejón cercano, y lo pensó detalladamente, no quería hacer esto, no quería matar a esos hombres, se lo había prometió a Erwin, no iba a romper esa promesa.

Volvería con él y se disculparía.

ღ ღ ღ

Llego al cuartel casi de madrugada, se quitó sus ropas y las dejó en su habitación, junto con sus botas y su cuchillo dentro de estas, después de haber tomado un baño, regresó a su habitación.

Probablemente Erwin seguiría dormido, no quería despertarlo, decidió mejor tomar una siesta

Un gran peso parecía haberse quitado de sus hombros, realmente no quería matar a esas personas, estaba enojado por lo que le habían hecho al rubio, demasiado, pero se dijo a si mismo que lo mejor que debía hacer ahora mismo era perdonar, y olvidarse de todo.

Era lo mejor para él, para Erwin y para su hijo.

Cuando el omega despertó, supuso que habían pasado un par de horas, el sol se encontraba en lo alto, iluminando su rostro. Se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina del comandante

Entró en ella, y se sorprendió por lo que vio

Eran Mike, Hange, Nanaba, y el mismo Erwin quienes se encontraban juntos hablando entre ellos, pudo observar cómo cada uno traía un periódico en la mano

“¿Qué está pasando?” preguntó confundido Levi

“¿Dónde estuviste anoche?” el alfa de Erwin preguntó, y el omega de Levi quería someterse hacia él, pero Levi no lo dejó

“Estuve aquí, dormido” Mintió

Porque de repente preguntaba eso

Erwin se acercó a él, muy rápido que el propio Levi se asustó “No me mientas Levi, te lo ordeno”

El más bajo, confundido miro a los demás, esperando que alguno le diera un indicio de que era lo que ocurría

Hange se acercó a él, y le entrego el periódico, cuando este lo tomo, pudo leer de titulo

**_DOBLE HOMICIDIO: ENCUENTRAN A POLICIAS MILITARES MUERTOS EN SU HOGAR_ **

Las manos de Levi comenzaron a temblar, ¿Qué estaba pasando? él nunca lo hizo, él se había marchado

Continúo leyendo lo que decía la sección de noticias, habían identificado los cuerpos, eran Harry Sallow y Frank Spinster, habían sido asesinados mientras dormían, los habían apuñalado varias veces en el vientre, uno de ellos con su esposa e hijo alado de él. 

“Déjenos solos” el comandante habló y todos los presentes salieron de la habitación

“Erwin...” fue interrumpido

“Te ordene que no lo hicieras, pero me desobedeciste Levi”

“No Erwin te equivocas, yo no lo hice”

“¿Esperas que te crea? ¿Después de que me dijiste que los matarías?”

“Debes creerme” Erwin resignado camino lejos de él “Yo no los maté”

El comandante no respondió nada, Levi se acercó a él

El alfa lo miró, era una mirada llena de decepción, horror, Erwin nunca lo había visto así

“No sé por qué confíe en ti, creí que tal vez habías cambiado, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué, te conocí siendo un asesino, y es exactamente lo que sigues siendo, después de tantos años”

Las palabras de él fueron cuchillas para Levi, sentía como le costaba respirar, se sintió mareado y tuvo que agarrarse del escritorio de madera para no desfallecer

“Déjame explicártelo” al no conseguir respuesta de Erwin, Levi continúo hablando

“Es verdad, quería matarlos, no sabes cuánto odié lo que te hicieron, pero al final no pude hacerlo”

“Yo sé quién soy yo, cambié, no soy el mismo que era antes, y eso es suficiente para mí” Gruñó, no le importo desafiar al alfa, si él no le creía bien, que se joda, Levi sabía la verdad, eso era suficiente, o eso pensó

Un portazo resonó en la habitación cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe

“No pueden entrar!” Hange caminaba detrás de unos soldados intentando detenerlos

Nile Dok, junto con otros tres soldados aparecieron en la oficina de Erwin

“Tenemos órdenes de la realeza, arrestaremos al culpable de los asesinatos” Nile habló, mirando a Levi

Erwin se puso delante de él

“¿Qué pruebas tienen?”

“Encontramos este cuchillo en la escena del crimen” el soldado a su derecha le entrego en una bolsa de papel un cuchillo cubierto de sangre, Levi abrió los ojos, lo reconoció de inmediato, era su cuchillo de cacería

¿Cómo era eso posible?

“Esa no es ninguna prueba de que sea de él”

“Entonces no le molestará que revisemos sus pertenencias”

“Ustedes no pueden…” El Omega iba a protestar, sin embargo, Erwin lo detuvo

“Háganlo”

ღ ღ ღ

Los soldados caminaron hacia la habitación al final del corredor, la cual al entrar estaba muy ordenada, registraron todo, desde sábanas, almohadas, cajones, el suelo.

Levi veía como tocaban sus pertenencias, su ropa fue tocada por esas sucias manos, su cama, su habitación completa

“Señor aquí” el soldado reviso debajo de la cama, de ella sacó el conjunto negro que Levi había usado ayer, no recordaba haberlo puesto en ese lugar.

Nile lo tomó, lo inspeccionó y al verlo detalladamente

“Hay sangre aquí” las manos de Nile se mancharon de un rojo carmesí

“Es mentira, no puede ser posible” susurró el más bajó

“¿Está de aquí es tu ropa, o porque estaba en tu habitación?” preguntó el comandante Nile viendo hacia el capitán

Levi no respondió, no sabía que decir que no complicaran más las cosas, observo a Erwin y este no dijo nada.

“De acuerdo, soldados” les hizo un gesto a los guardias, estos sujetaron a Levi por ambos brazos, y este se defendió, doblándoselos al mismo tiempo

“No intentes resistirte Levi, no queremos luchar contigo”

“Porque saben que van a perder”

Erwin quien en todo el rato no dijo absolutamente nada, habló por fin

“Levi no te resistas”

“¿Qué?”

“es una orden” el comandante habló

¿Realmente quería que se lo llevarán? Tan repugnante era tenerlo cerca de él, Erwin nunca le creyó.

¿Era realmente eso, o había algo más?

Levi no se resistió, dejo que los soldados pusieron sus manos encima de él, más fuerte de lo necesario, estaban enojados. Pusieron unas esposas sobre sus muñecas y se lo llevaron con las miradas de todos los soldados fijas en ellos

Cuando estaban a punto de salir hacia el exterior, Mike se les interpuso en su camino

“No se lo van a llevar” Gruñó el Alfa, los soldados temblaron al verlo

Levi se sorprendió que Mike lo defendiera de esa manera y al mismo tiempo estaba agradecido

“Basta Mike, déjalos” Erwin le dijo a su líder de escuadrón, Mike lo miro

“Cómo puedes decir eso, se lo llevarán Erwin!”

“Zacharias! ¡Es una orden!”

Ambas alfas se miraron desafiándose, al final, Mike accedió y les concedió nuevamente el pasó

Habían traído un carruaje, subieron a Levi en él, empujándolo, cuando todos estaban dentro, el carruaje partió

Mientras esté se marchaba, Levi observo por última vez como su comandante y sus compañeros lo observaban, la única mirada que no pudo descifrar fue la de Erwin, no tenía idea que estaba pensando

¿Qué haría ahora?

ღ ღ ღ

“¿Vas a dejar que se lo lleven, así nada más?”

“No tenía alternativa” Respondió Erwin

El comandante sintió un dolor en su mejilla, Mike lo había golpeado

“Eres un cobarde! ¿Dejas que te arresten a tu pareja embarazada?”

Erwin se sorprendió ante tal acto de su mejor amigo, Mike solamente una vez lo había golpeado de tal manera, fue en su tiempo de cadetes, cuando tuvieron que pelear para ver quién era el más fuerte de los dos, Mike ganó

Erwin sintió un dolor en su pecho, Mike no solamente le había dicho mal novio, también un mal padre.

“¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡¿Que me opusiera?! ¡Si hacía eso a Levi le iba a ir peor!”

“Pero no hacer nada tampoco es una opción!”

“Por favor! Cálmense no es momento de pelear “Nanaba entro interponiéndose entre los dos “Erwin, ¿qué podemos hacer?”

Erwin no lo sabía, le dolía la cabeza demasiado, no tenía ninguna idea de que hacer

“¿Cómo sabemos si quiera que es inocente?” Hange preguntó, todos los ojos se posaron ella

Al parecer Erwin no era el único que lo pensaba

“Hange…”

“Tú mismo lo dijiste Erwin, que Levi te dijo que los mataría, me duele demasiado dudar de él, pero ya tuvimos un problema con la policía militar, no podemos simplemente decir que es inocente si no lo sabemos con certeza”

“Él dijo que no lo hizo, yo le creó” Nanaba habló “Levi no lo haría”

“Tengo que ir a hablar con él, debe decirme lo que en verdad sucedió” Erwin decidido agarro su chaqueta del perchero

“No te dejarán verlo”

“Tengo que intentarlo”

ღ ღ ღ

Levi fue encarcelado en el calabozo del castillo, la habitación se encontraba oscura, apestaba a podrido y oxidado, sin decir que todo se encontraba completamente sucio, el Omega odio cuando fue empujado hacia la celda y este cayó al suelo, afortunadamente pudo poner ambas manos y sus rodillas como protección, pero la suciedad y la tierra se impregnaron en ellas

“Mierda” susurró, miro a su alrededor, solamente la Luz del pasillo era lo que iluminaba la celda, podía escuchar los sonidos de las ratas caminando en ella, era asqueroso

Levi se levantó del suelo, trató de limpiar sus manos lo más que pudo en su pantalón, pero fui inútil, no estaba lo suficientemente limpio como él quería.

Miró los barrotes que estaban detrás de él y dijo su vista en el pasillo, al parecer no había nadie más en el calabozo

Las náuseas se apoderaron del Omega, no sabía si era por el olor, por la situación o simplemente el embarazo el que le jugaba una mala pasada. Intento con todas sus fuerzas no vomitar, no podía sentirse más desagradable de lo que ya se sentía.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Él nunca los mato, su cuchillo siempre estuvo con él, ¿sus ropas nunca tuvieron sangre, que significaba eso?

Lo único que podía pensar era que alguien lo incrimino, alguien que sabía exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Lo que a Levi le parecieron horas después, la puerta principal del calabozo soltó un rechinido, pasos se escucharon bajando las escaleras.

Su Alfa apareció frente a él

“Erwin”

Al pelinegro se le olvido todo el rencor que tenía hacia él, únicamente sintió alivio de poder ver su rostro otra vez

“Levi, ¿Te hicieron daño?”

“No me hicieron nada”

“Gracias al cielo, no tenemos mucho tiempo, apenas pude hacer que me dejarán entrar, necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió”

“Yo no los maté, alguien me incrimino”

“¿Quién?

“No tengo idea”

“Bien, solamente tenemos unos minutos, cuéntame todo, desde el principio”

Levi le contó al comandante lo que hacía planeado, se sintió estúpido cuando le contó que fue a la casa de Marie pidiéndole las direcciones, hasta que llegó a la casa de Frank, le dijo a Erwin que no pudo matarlo porque el bastardo tenía un hijo. Sin embargo, le explico que nunca fue a la casa de Harry Sallow.

“Esto no se escucha nada bien, ¿qué me dices del cuchillo? ¿Tus ropas? ¿Cómo explicas eso?”

“No tengo idea”

Erwin pensó por unos segundos

“Lo único que se me ocurre es, que alguien mato a los soldados, tomaron sangre, fueron hasta el cuartel, llenaron de sangre tus ropas y se llevaron tu cuchillo, para ponerlo en la escena del crimen”

Era la explicación más lógica que existía, Levi no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, pensando que habían entrado a su habitación mientras él dormía en ella, si hubieran querido asesinarlo, sería más fácil con la guardia baja, pero no lo hicieron. La pregunta era ¿Por qué?

“Si hubieran querido asesinarme, ¿Por qué no hacerlo mientras dormía?”

“Talvez en ese momento solamente querían verte encarcelado, estas acusado de doble homicidio, la opción más probable es que seas ejecutado, así que terminarían ganando de igual forma”

Levi tragó seco, temió por su vida y por la de su hijo

“No dejaré que eso suceda, hablaré con Historia y la convenceré de que me dé tiempo, encontraré al culpable Levi, lo prometo”

A Erwin no le importo y puso su mano encima de los barrotes frente a Levi, el Omega imitó su gesto y ambas se tocaron levemente

“Lo lamento, nada de esto hubiera pasado si te hubiera hecho caso”

“No es tu culpa, tu no lo hiciste, te creó” Erwin le dio una cálida sonrisa “Fui un idiota, por haber creído que aun eras como hace años, perdóname”

El alfa se sentía realmente mal por haber dudado de su pareja, pero se sentía horrible el haberlo insultado con el golpe más bajo, mencionando su pasado

“Disculpa aceptada, aunque tienes que admitir que te enamoraste de mi por haber sido más rudo que tu”

Ambos soltaron una ligera risa, tratando de aliviar el tenso ambiente de su alrededor, todo esto se sentía como una pesadilla.

Levi estaba agradecido de que su pareja le creyera, no sabía que iba a hacer sin la ayuda de Erwin.

La puerta volvió a rechinar y los soldados entraron llevándose a Erwin de vuelta por dónde vino, se despidió de Levi con una mirada y la promesa de que volvería pronto

ღ ღ ღ

El comandante Erwin, y el comandante Nile se encontraban en la sala del trono, la ahora reina Historia se encontraba ahí

“Eso debe ser un error” Historia expresó, cuando Nile le contó lo sucedido ella simplemente se negaba a creer que su ex capitán y compañero de escuadrón hubiera cometido tal cosa

“Me temo que no lo es majestad, encontramos pruebas que lo incriminan, sangre en sus ropas y un cuchillo en la escena del crimen”

“Todas esas pruebas que mencionas Nile fueron plantadas por alguien más”

“¿Por quién? “preguntó la reina

“Es lo que quiero averiguar, por favor, deme un poco de tiempo antes de que el capitán sea juzgado”

“Si por mi fuera le quitaría todos los cargos, pero si lo hago el pueblo me odiaría, no puedo hacer tal cosa Erwin, pero cumpliré tu petición, te doy 3 días para encontrar pruebas que digan que el capitán Levi es inocente” 

Historia quería ayudarlos lo más que pudiera, para ella Levi había sido un guardián, un mentor que le enseño a pelear y a defenderse, pero sobre todo un gran soldado, sin mencionar que sabía de su estado actual y realmente no quería verlo morir.

“Gracias” el comandante Erwin hizo una reverencia ante su reina y salió de ahí, no quería perder más tiempo

“Hey” se escuchó detrás de él cuando iba caminando por el corredor

Erwin volteo y observo a Nile, esté le lanzó algo y el rubio lo atrapó rápidamente

Eran unas vitaminas prenatales

“Las encontré cuando revisé su recámara, ¿Es verdad?”

“Si es verdad, está esperando un hijo”

“Sabía que era un Omega, lo leí en su expediente hace tiempo, ¿Sabes quién es el otro padre?” Nile preguntó, realmente estaba ciego

“Soy yo”

Los ojos del comandante de la policía militar expresaron sorpresa 

“Llevamos un par de años juntos, esto no fue planeado” Erwin habló

Nile toco su barba, sus ojos se posaron en el suelo y una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios

“Nunca imaginé que llegarías a ser padre, no me malinterpretes, es solo que pensé que era lo que menos te importaba”

“Antes de conocer a Levi lo era, pero, ahora realmente me hace feliz esa idea”

“¿Sabes que esto no cambia nada verdad? Lamento decirte, pero si es condenado a muerte su embarazo no significara nada”

“Lo sé, es por eso que debo darme prisa y encontrar al verdadero culpable”

ღ ღ ღ

Levi se sentía inútil, él no poder hacer nada para averiguar quién había sido el culpable lo estaba matando.

“Mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es el soldado más fuerte” el soldado de la policía militar tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Otro idiota se encontraba detrás de él, temeroso ya que era la primera vez que miraba a Levi

“Fue encarcelado por matar a dos de nosotros Daniel, ten cuidado” Alerto a su compañero, pero este hizo caso omiso

“Aquí está encerrado, y pronto lo colgaran, ya no es una amenaza” el soldado llamado Daniel continuo

Levi intento ignorarlo, realmente lo intento, se giró totalmente viendo hacia la pared de ladrillos, su cuerpo estaba recargado sobre la superficie que encontró menos sucia de la celda, pero sus risas y los sobrenombres que le ponía como “Enano” no ayudaban

“Supe que vienes del subterráneo, ¿sabes quienes viven ahí? Las putas baratas”

Esto realmente estaba colmándole la paciencia al pelinegro, no respondió

“Estoy seguro que al comandante le impresionaron tus “asombrosas habilidades” tanto que te trajo consigo ¿no es así puta?” Daniel utilizo el sarcasmo

La irritación del pelinegro subió de nivel, realmente no le importaba que se refirieran a él como una cualquiera, pero lo que no le gustaba era que metieran a Erwin en eso

“¿Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo?” la voz sensual de Levi salió de sus labios, seguido de una caminata moviendo sus caderas como sabía que podía hacerlo, se acercó a los barrotes de la celda y le dio una mirada coqueta

“¿Crees poder soportar todo lo que tengo para darte?” lamio sus labios dejándolos húmedos por la saliva

El soldado trago en seco, realmente no esperaba que el capitán reaccionara de esa manera, sin embargo, no quiso desaprovecharlo

“Eres una perra sucia, ¿te gusta que te traten mal?” preguntó, inconsciente se movió hacia los barrotes de la celda.

Levi no desaprovecho esa oportunidad, saco ambas manos por los pequeños guecos y sujeto su chamarra, con un fuerte tirón su frente golpeo los duros barrotes de acero.

El más fuerte le gruño

“Los hombres como tú me dan asco, lárgate y no me molestes, si no, me asegurare de que te arrepientas hijo de puta”

Lo soltó y este cayó al suelo

Una de las manos del soldado toco su frente la cual estaba completamente manchada de sangre

Con una mirada de miedo en sus ojos este únicamente grito un “puto loco” y salió corriendo seguido de su compañero detrás de él

Levi soltó un fuerte suspiro, su cabeza dolía.

No había nada más que hacer, que esperar que Erwin pudiera encontrar la respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?   
> ¿Creen que Levi pueda salir?  
> ¿Quién será el verdadero culpable? ;)


	23. Capitulo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Lamento la espera, la universidad me tiene de esclava (no tanto como Mikasa)  
> Muchas gracias por ser pacientes y continuar leyendo la historia, me encanta escribirlas, diganme que opinan de la trama, esta siendo interesante, tienen alguna duda?

Erwin trataba de idear un plan en su cabeza, ¿Qué es lo primero que debían hacer? ¿Por donde comenzar?

Salió del castillo, dispuesto a ir al primer lugar donde esperaba le diera alguna pista.

“Mike” su mejor amigo se encontraba fuera del castillo, con un carruaje listo para ellos

“Pensé que esto nos ayudaría” Habló el alfa con bigote

Erwin realmente se alegro de que el estuviera aquí, era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar, y una de las pocas con las que podía abrirse realmente

“¿Cómo esta Levi?”

“Está bien, lo tienen en el calabozo” Erwin habló, se encontraba frente a frente a su amigo, este agacho la cabeza “Nunca pensé que lo vería encerrado ahí”

Mike sabia a que se refería

Erwin continúo hablando

“Cuando la policía militar me mantuvo encerrado, Levi perdió la cabeza por eso, no lo entendía, incluso me pregunto qué sentiría yo, si hubiera sido él, al que encerraran y torturaran. En ese momento no lo pensé bien pero ahora, que está aquí, lo único que quiero es sacarlo como sea y matar a quien le ponga un dedo encima”

El alfa mas alto entendió a la perfección a su mejor amigo, tenia un vinculo grande con su pareja, y aunque aun no estuvieran marcados, seguía siendo igual de fuerte, puso su mano en su cuello y lo abrazo

“El es fuerte, mas que todos nosotros, estará bien, ahora debemos encontrar al culpable”

Erwin se separo del abrazo y le sonrió a su amigo, siempre estaba ahí para él

“Lamento haberte golpeado” se disculpó Mike rascándose la nuca

“Esta bien, creo que lo necesitaba”

Subieron al carruaje y ambos partieron a la casa de Harry Sallow.

ღ ღ ღ

El señor Sallow vivía con su esposa, eran una pareja de casados hacia 30 años, desafortunadamente nunca pudieron tener hijos, pero eso no les impidió seguir juntos.

Su casa se encontraba lejos de donde vivía Frank, Levi le había dicho que nunca fue a esa dirección, entonces tenia que comenzar por ahí.

La mujer que dejaron viuda se encontraba llegando a su hogar, con una bolsa de mandando en su brazo, su cabello tenia un velo de color negro transparente, sinónimo de que ahora era la pobre Viuda Sallow.

Ambos alfas bajaron del carruaje y la vieron

“Sra. Sallow” habló Erwin cortésmente “Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas si me permite”

“Sr. Smith yo ya hablé con la policía militar cuando estuvieron aquí ayer, no tengo nada mas que decir”

La mujer mayor se apresuro a entrar a su hogar y quiso cerrar la puerta, pero un pie se interpuso debajo de ella, era de Erwin

“No somos de la policía militar, somos del cuerpo de exploración, Por favor Sra. Sallow, hay alguien inocente encerrado y queremos ayudarlo, al igual que queremos descubrir al asesino de su esposo”

La mujer dudo unos segundos, al final se convenció, ella realmente quería encontrar quien había asesinado a su esposo

Dejo la puerta abierta y dejo que los chicos entraran a su casa

“¿Quieren algo de tomar? Realmente aún no he preparado nada, pero puedo hacer algo para ustedes”

“No necesitamos nada, Gracias” Erwin respondió

Erwin y Mike tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala de la señora mientras ella iba a la cocina que estaba un cuarto en seguida

Frente a los sillones donde tomaron asiento, había una chimenea de piedra, arriba de esta había varios retratos, eran los esposos

“Estos son increíbles” Erwin tomó uno en sus manos y lo analizo, la pintura, los trazos, el lápiz, todo parecía hecho por un profesional

La Sra.Miller regresó a la habitación y vio los retratos

“Yo los pinte, hace unos años, era buena dibujando” la sra sonrió y tomo ese dibujo en sus manos, con su dedo índice trazo la silueta de su difunto esposo “a mi esposo le encantaba eso de mí, dice que se enamoro cuando me vio pintar un florero fuera de mi casa, ¿puede creerlo?”

“Seguro que si” Erwin le sonrió gentilmente

La sonrisa de la Sra. Miller desapareció y ahora reflejaba tristeza en ella, volvió a dejar el retrato arriba de la chimenea con sumo cuidado

“Iré al grano Sra. Miller, ¿Usted estaba aquí cuando su esposo fue asesinado?”

“El día de ayer nos encontrábamos dormidos en nuestra habitación, escuché un ruido y desperté. Cuando voltee a ver a mi esposo…” La mujer mayor no pudo continuar, su voz estaba rompiéndose, le dolía recordar todo lo sucedido

“Esta bien Sra. Miller” Erwin se acerco a ella, y le puso una mano en su hombro, de manera reconfortante, realmente no quería tocarla demasiado, no quería asustarla

“Yo no recuerdo mucho, cuando mire a mi esposo muerto junto a mí, me levante gritando”

“De acuerdo”

“yo…realmente” La mujer hacia un esfuerzo por recordar “yo le dije todo esto a la policía militar, y buscaron evidencia en mi habitación, no encontraron nada”

“¿Habrán pasado algo por alto?”

“No lo sé” La Sra. Miller se tomo un momento y se sentó “¿Por qué alguien mataría a mi Frank? Era buen soldado, buen ciudadano, era buen esposo”

Sus lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta terminar en el suelo de madera

Mike miro a Erwin y viceversa, ambos sabían que probablemente había muerto para inculpar a Levi, siendo Levi quien los quería muertos por golpear al rubio aquel día en el calabozo.

“Le prometo que encontraremos al culpable”

“Dice que hay una persona siendo incriminada, ¿Quién es?”

“Es un soldado, pero dice que no los mato”

“¿y usted le cree? ¿Qué sucederá si realmente es él?”

“Tratamos de encontrar evidencia que nos lleve al verdadero culpable”

“¿Usted le cree?” Preguntó la Sra. Miller nuevamente y Erwin no dudo en responder

“mas que a nadie”

ღ ღ ღ

Después de esa tarde con la Sra. Miller

Erwin y Mike salieron justo como entraron, sin ninguna pista.

Se sentían decepcionados, e inútiles, no sabían por donde más continuar.

“¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?” preguntó Mike cuando estaban dentro del carruaje

Erwin estresado peinaba su cabello dorado hacia atrás, Mike rara vez lo había visto de esa manera, pero por ahora sabia que eran sentimientos normales

“Perdimos todo el día, supongo que volveremos al castillo, quiero estar con Levi”

“Entendido” Mike salió del carruaje para informar al conductor de su parada final

Erwin por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en que haría a continuación.

ღ ღ ღ

Un estruendo despertó a Levi, esté se puso rápidamente en posición de combate, busco sus cuchillos entre su ropa, pero esté no se encontraba ahí

“¿Qué estas haciendo? Tu cena esta servida, provecho” Un soldado le dijo fuera de los barrotes y este se fue

Levi no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, miro hacia el suelo, y en él un poco de comida había sido esparcida. El platillo que le habían dado de cenar consistía en sopa de verduras, la cual tenia una consistencia rara, el pan de igual manera parecía haber sido mordido por alguien anteriormente, seguramente el soldado idiota que le trajo la comida

La cena se veía exactamente igual a la comida que le habían servido hace horas atrás.

Aunque tuviera hambre, nunca de los nunca tocaría esa comida

Se sintió culpable, tocó su vientre, realmente no quería dejar de comer, pero tampoco quería contagiarse de alguna enfermedad rara por esa comida.

“Parece que no tienes apetito” Levi volteo hacia aquella voz

Era Nile

“Lo tuviera si no sirvieran esta basura de comida”

“Asesinaste a dos soldados de los nuestros, todos están enojados, no esperes un buen trato” Nile le recordó, Levi no dijo nada, no Valia la pena tratar de convencerlo nuevamente que él no lo había hecho

“pensé que estarías acostumbrado a comer cosas como esta, no sé muy bien que comen en el cuerpo de exploración”

Levi hizo una mueca de enojo

“¿Crees que porque no sabemos cuando vamos a morir, estaríamos comiendo mierda como estas? Erwin es un buen comandante, y nos da buena comida” 

Levi se aseguro que esas palabras las entendiera Nile, “Erwin es un buen comandante, no como tu idiota”

“Tal vez no comamos carne todos los días como ustedes cerdos, pero nos mantenemos bien”

“Entiendo” Fue lo único que respondió Nile “De igual manera, deberías comer algo”

“Lo haría si la comida fuera comible”

“Veré que puedo hacer” y con eso ultimo Nile se fue

Levi realmente no esperaba esa respuesta, pero de igual manera, no esperaba mucho de él

ღ ღ ღ

La mujer se encontraba en su habitación, trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero le era imposible, con su mano toco su lado derecho de la cama, estaba vacío, nunca en muchos años se había encontrado sola, pero ahora lo estaba.

Después de tomar un té, volvió a su habitación, fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco, y pudo conciliar el sueño

Dentro de su pesadilla, volvía a repetir la noche anterior con muchos más detalles de lo que recordaba, su esposo siendo asesinado junto a ella, la sangre carmesí tocándola, ella gritando en estado de shock, y de pronto recordó….

Escucho pasos hacia la ventana, vio una cabellera pelirroja moviéndose contra el viento de esa noche, sostenía un cuchillo ensangrentando, acaso ¿ella había asesinado a su esposo?

La Sra. Miller despertó, su cuerpo estaba sudado y su respiración se encontraba agitada. Rápidamente fue hacia su armario y saco sus pinturas y lápices, comenzó a dibujar a la chica misteriosa

Su mano se movía como si tuviera vida propia. Únicamente pudo dibujar su silueta de espaldas, su cabello pelirrojo hacia la altura de su estómago, era lo que más podía identificar.

Cuando el retrato estuvo casi completado, pudo escuchar ruidos en su cocina, con miedo dentro de ella, habló

“¡¿Quién está ahí?!” Grito la mujer, guardo el bosquejo dentro de su armario.

Camino hacia la cocina, la cual estaba oscura, encendió la lampara de aceite colgada en la pared y no vio nada

“Te estas volviendo loca Karen” se dijo a si misma la mujer, apago la lampara y se fue hacia su habitación

No pudo llegar a ella, ya que sintió un golpe en su espalda, la dejo tirada en el suelo

Karen se encontraba gimiendo de dolor, pudo darse la vuelta, y abrió lentamente sus ojos

Nuevamente pudo visualizar esa cabellera pelirroja.

ღ ღ ღ

“Erwin despierta!” los ojos azules de Erwin se abrieron rápidamente

Pudo ver a Mike y Nanaba frente a él.

Erwin y Mike habían regresado al palacio la noche anterior, intento ver a Levi, pero no lo dejaron, frustrado se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta que daba al calabozo que se encontraba siendo cuidado por dos guardias.

Sin pensarlo se quedo dormido, ahora que miraba hacia las ventanas grandes del palacio, podía ver el sol brillando

“¿Qué sucede?”

“Es la Sra. Miller, fue asesinada anoche” Mike le dijo al comandante, y este abrió sus ojos en grande sorprendido

Alcanzaron a Nile liderando a varios guardias dispuestos a irse del castillo.

“Nile, ¿Es cierto?”

“¿Erwin que haces aquí’

“Déjanos ir con ellos”

Erwin pointed to the military police carriage where several guards were inside waiting for the orders of their commander.

“Claro que no”

“No seremos un problema” Nanaba habló

“¿Para que necesitan ir?”

“Nile, si ella fue asesinada puede ser incluso el mismo que asesino a los otros dos”

Nile miro a los tres

“De acuerdo, pero no estorben a mis soldados”

“Bien”

ღ ღ ღ

Llegaron rápidamente a la casa de la Sra. Miller, tres soldados se encontraban dentro ya del hogar, uno de ellos estaba hablando con una señora mayor, Nanaba se acerco a escuchar la conversación

“Bien, ¿entonces dice que usted es su vecina?”

“Si, teníamos planeado salir hoy, había estado muy triste por la perdida de su esposo, y quise animarla, pero cuando toque la puerta y no respondió, supuse que algo estaba mal, pero nunca pensé que estaría muerta” La vecina de la Sra. Miller se encontraba con un pañuelo en su rostro, sonándose su nariz

Mientras tanto Erwin y Mike llegaron a donde estaba el cuerpo, ambos no podían creer que esta mujer era la misma con la que habían hablado el día de ayer, si lo hubieran sabido, no la hubieran dejado sola.

“¿Cuánto tiempo lleva muerta?” Pregunto Mike

“Probablemente toda la noche, la asfixiaron” habló el soldado que se encontraba examinando su cuerpo, tenia marcas en su cuello, y sus ojos se encontraban rojos

“Examinemos rápidamente aquí” le dijo el soldado a su compañero

Mike y Erwin caminaron hacia la habitación continua, era la recamara

“¿Sabes lo que esto significa?” habló Erwin hacia su mejor amigo

“La mataron porque la vieron hablando con nosotros, tal vez pensaban que recordaría algo”

“Así es”

“Revisemos lo mas que podamos” Erwin le encargo a Mike, y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra.

A paso veloces investigaron la habitación de la Sra. Miller, desde sus ventanas, su cama, sus muebles.

“Erwin mira aquí” Mike le susurro a su amigo, procurando que nadie más pudiera escuchar

Cuando Erwin miro hacia él, pudo ver que tenia un boceto en sus manos

“¿Quién crees que sea ella?”

Podía visualizarse a una chica pelirroja, parecía haber sido dibujado con prisa ya que los trazos no eran precisos y varias manchas de pinturas se encontraban dentro del papel, pero aun así fue dibujado con mucho talento

“¿Por qué guardaría algo como esto?”

“No lo sé, pero hay que llevarlo” Mike arranco la hoja y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Unos segundos después entraron los soldados

“¿Encontraron algo?” pregunto uno de ellos

Erwin fue el primero en hablar

“La ventana parece que no fue forzada, seguramente entró por la puerta principal ¿un robo?”

“Es la opción mas probable, puesto que el verdadero culpable esta tras las rejas” dijo el hombre, con una voz desinteresada

Los puños de Erwin se cerraron con mucho enojo, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no decir nada

“Debería tener cuidado a quienes deja entrar al cuerpo de exploración comandante, no todos son de confianza” el soldado se dirigió hacia el comandante, tratando de darle un consejo

“Si, seré más cuidadoso”

Todos se prepararon para irse, Nanaba se unió a ellos

“¿Encontraron algo interesante?”

“Hablaremos mas tarde”

ღ ღ ღ

El omega se sentía ansioso, había recorrido la pequeña celda varias veces ya durante la mañana, trató de hacer abdominales para calmar su mente, pero no fue de gran ayuda, sin comida, realmente no quería desperdiciar las pocas energías que tenía.

La puerta dio un rechinido, alguien había entrado, sin prestarle mucha atención, el omega continúo viendo a la pared de ladrillos

“Come esto” una voz femenina se escuchó

Levi volteo hacia donde ella se encontraba, era una chica de altura normal, traía el uniforme de la policía militar y su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza

La chica en su mano traía un plato, esta la paso sobre los barrotes esperando a que el capitán la tomara

Realmente no quería ir hacia allá, pero sus pies se movieron solos.

Cuando menos lo pensó ya se encontraba frente a frente a la chica, vio dentro del plato como había Avena con fruta

“¿Qué es esto?

“El comandante me pidió que lo trajera” la chica sonó segura y le entrego el plato al pelinegro “disfruta”

Levi no pudo decirle nada más, ya que la chica se marcho rápidamente mostrando su cabellera pelirroja.

“Ese idiota parece que cumplió con su palabra”

El capitán no espero más tiempo y comió, sus papilas gustativas estaban agradecidas que no fuera pan viejo.

Cuando el plato estuvo vacío, Levi se sintió satisfecho, agradecía mentalmente a Nile por haber logrado darle una comida decente, aunque no serviría de nada ya que al día siguiente seria su juicio,

Esperaba ver a Erwin pronto.

ღ ღ ღ

Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, Hange y Moblit se reunieron juntos nuevamente en el cuartel de la legión.

“¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver?”

“No lo sé, no podemos saber con exactitud cuando fue dibujado esto, podría ser cualquier persona, familia, una amiga, un amor de la juventud”

“Esos idiotas sabían que estábamos detrás de ellos, la mataron porque fuimos a verla” Mike se sintió de alguna manera culpable

“No es su culpa, tratábamos de ayudar a Levi” Nanaba acaricio suavemente a su pareja

“¿Qué hacemos ahora?” Hange pregunto hacia su comandante, quien miraba el boceto

“No lo sé” Erwin se enojo consigo mismo “Mierda no tengo una puta idea”

El comandante perdió el control, todos sus papeles del escritorio, velas, su tinta había sido esparcida por todo el suelo.

Todos lo miraban con lastima

Hange se acerco a él y tomo su mano

“Aun tenemos tiempo, haremos todo lo posible por sacarlo de ahí, si no lo liberan antes del juicio…” Hange se quedó callada un momento

“Si no lo liberan, será mejor que encuentren un lugar lejos donde vivir” Habló Nanaba

“¿A qué se refieren?” preguntó Erwin confundido

Acaso sus amigos iban a…

“Lo sacaremos de ahí como sea, incluso si tenemos que ayudarlo a escapar”

“No dejaremos que muera, ni él ni tu hijo”

Mentiría si dijera que esa idea no le había pasado por la mente, pero no podía arriesgarse a hacer eso, no aún cuando no tenían idea de que pasaría.

Erwin estaba realmente agradecido de tener amigos tan especiales y fieles como ellos, todos amaban a Levi tanto como él

“Chicos, yo…Gracias” les dio una sonrisa a todos

ღ ღ ღ

Todos regresaron al castillo nuevamente, esperando poder hablar con la Reina Historia, si tan solo pudieran tener más tiempo…

Al dirigirse a la sala del trono, Erwin se encontró con Nile corriendo, este lo detuvo

“Erwin ¿Qué haces aquí?” Nile se encontraba nervioso, sudaba por su frente, y a Erwin le pareció extraño su comportamiento

“Regresé, esperaba hablar con la reina ¿Esta todo bien?”

“Ella ahora no está disponible, nosotros…” Nile miraba a todos lados menos a Erwin

Un soldado llego rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban ambos comandantes

“comandante debemos apresurarnos…”

“¿Nile que esta sucediendo?” Preguntó Erwin, algo no daba buena espina

Nile soltó un suspiro

“Es Levi, esta siendo trasladado a la enfermería”

Entonces el corazón de Erwin se detuvo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal el final? ¿Levi estará bien? No lo sabremos hasta el próximo capitulo   
> Como siempre, déjenme sus comentarios ya saben que me encanta leerlos, estén a salvo

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, esperen el proximo capitulo, no tardare mucho!!


End file.
